


Mentiroso compulsivo

by azanatoslagesis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6 temporada, Angst, Dark, Dolor, Hombres lobos, M/M, Pain, Spanish, Teen Wolf, Werewolf, castellano, lobos - Freeform, miedo, no spoiler, oscuro, sterek, sterek en español, sterek in spanish, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azanatoslagesis/pseuds/azanatoslagesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truco, engaño, mentira... distintos niveles de maldad.<br/>¿Dónde se encuentra el límite entre el bien y el mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noche de las trastadas

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados por Teen Wolf y MTv.  
> Como autora de historia alternativa basada en una serie (FanFic) no autorizo a la copia, modificación o alteración de la trama en la que se desarrolla.  
> Esta historia es para fans, creado por fans... robando historias ajenas solo conseguís que dejemos de escribir.

 

Una carcajada rebotó entre los árboles a ritmo del golpeteo constante y continuo de unas converse contra el suelo cubierto por las hojas que el otoño había desprendido de las ramas de los arbustos decorativos de una de las múltiples urbanizaciones de Beacon Hills.

Los ruidos de carrera y risas no cesaron hasta que la arboleda se hizo tan densa que las copas de los árboles prácticamente desnudos taparon toda luz que pudiera desprenderse de la enorme luna llena que brillaba en lo alto del firmamento. El dueño de las pisadas, un muchacho delgado de ojos castaños, apoyó su espalda contra un árbol y suspiró antes de llevarse la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacar de él una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero. Cogió un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en los labios antes de cubrir la llama de su encendedor y, tras una honda calada, expulsó el humo con un suspiro.

─No deberías pasearte por el bosque tan tranquilo. ─dijo una voz que provenía de la más completa oscuridad, pero el muchacho no se sorprendió ni sobresaltó lo más mínimo al ver a un hombre joven de unos años mayor que él, moreno, dirigiéndole un tupido y fruncido ceño.

─¿Por qué preocuparme cuando sé que tengo un montón de guardaespaldas peludos acosándome? ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

─Es luna llena. ─dijo el recién llegado haciendo que el castaño lo mirara con indiferencia. ─Y Liam aún no se controla.

─Deberías sopesar la idea de dejarle atado en la cripta de tu familia junto con su novia y que ella le controle. Aunque... ─dijo dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. ─...tal vez Malía no es la mejor candidata para enseñarle auto-control. ─terminó con una risilla irónica.

─¿Es eso? ─preguntó el moreno, haciendo que el muchacho lo mirara por fin. El recién llegado lo miraba con las cejas alzadas pero fruncidas (¿Cómo demonios lograba hacer eso?) y los brazos cruzados sobre sus pectorales, completamente al descubierto ya que iba tan sólo vestido con unos pantalones vaqueros.

─¿Qué es qué, exactamente? ─terminó preguntando con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─¿Por eso te has alejado de todos?

─Sigues sin explicarte, Derek... ─siguió riendo Stiles, incorporándose, sacudiéndose los pantalones de las hojas que cubrían el suelo, manteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

El moreno, en cambio, volvió a construir un ceño fruncido normal en su gesto para, tras un suspiro y una mala imitación del tono irónico del interpelado, reformuló su pregunta.

─¿Te has alejado de la manada porque Malía y Liam estén saliendo juntos?

El castaño alzó las cejas para mirarle. El dolor en su mirada no pudo ocultarse ni tan siquiera bajo la madia sonrisa ladina que dibujó en sus labios y Derek quiso golpearse por ser el causante de ese brillo tan dañino en los orbes castaños del maldito humano hiperactivo... para después buscar a su sobrina y ex-novia del muchacho y golpearla por haberle abandonado.

─Lo siento. ─Se disculpó lo antes posible Derek, descruzando sus brazos para ir al encuentro del castaño, que lo detuvo alzando una mano abierta en su dirección.

─Déjame, ¿quieres? ─dijo con voz temblorosa, deseando poder soportar lo suficiente para no tirarse en el suelo a patear como bebé al que le acaban de abandonar. ─Vete a aullar con los demás... Yo qué sé... o vete a ayudar a controlar a Liam. ¿No?

─Stiles...

─Déjame en paz, Derek. ─dijo de nuevo sereno. ─Dejadme todos en paz.

─Nos preocupas. ─insistió Derek, aunque como toda respuesta obtuvo una carcajada irónica.

─¿Que vosotros...? ─comenzó Stiles, sin llegar a terminar su pregunta para darle la última calada a su cigarrillo. Miró la caída de la colilla en el suelo y la apagó con su zapatilla para después clavar su mirada en la mirada verde de Derek. ─Ve con los demás, Derek. Yo estoy bien.

Stiles emprendió su ruta, cada vez adentrándose más en el bosque. Derek suspiró y, no sin preocupación por el muchacho que secretamente se había hecho un hueco dentro de su pecho, volvió a la casa reformada de los Hale, donde ahora la manada al completo se reunía en los entrenamientos y noches de luna llena. Buen, "la manada al completo" llevaba ya varias semanas significando "la manada al completo... sin Stiles".

El muchacho caminó sin rumbo por el bosque, pero ni siquiera le preocupó. Puede que fuera humano y puede que en el bosque fuera prácticamente imposible conseguir cobertura suficiente para conectar el GPS del móvil, pero... en el bosque nunca estaba perdido. El bosque era tan casa suya como la de cualquier animal salvaje u hombre lobo que habitara en Beacon Hills. Todos su árboles, todos sus senderos y cuevas estaban grabados a fuego en su mente... nunca, ni siquiera intentándolo, podría ser capaz de perderse en ese divino y extenso terreno no aconsejable para novatos que, a pesar de todo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderle.

Cuando ya estuvo seguro de estar solo, sin Derek u otro miembro de la manada merodeando para "salvarle" de cualquier peligro que intentara internarse en los terrenos de Beacon, se paró y se sentó en el suelo, sin siquiera fijarse en su alrededor.

Se recostó por completo contra un tronco tirado o algo semejante, ya que en la oscuridad no veía prácticamente nada, y miró el pequeño trozo de firmamento que lograba colarse entre las copas de los árboles y se puso a imaginarse la cara del entrenador cuando viera el "revuelto de gambas" que le había preparado en las paredes de su casa.

Porque sí. Esa noche era la noche previa a Halloween y tenía que seguir con la tradición de gastarle bromas al entrenador... sin importar que la maldita luna se alzara redonda y le usurpara a su mejor amigo quien, ya desde hacía bastante tiempo, se había ido alejando de él.

Scott... no había sido por convertirse en hombre lobo, ni tan siquiera por echarse novia o ser el alfa de una manada de hombres lobo o tener que enseñar a su beta a no intentar aniquilar al pueblo entero. No. Su relación se iba marchitando poco a poco porque el propio Stiles así lo quiso, alejándose de él cada vez más, recluyéndose en sí mismo... Primero, porque Scott tenía demasiada responsabilidad en sus manos como para pensar en preocuparle más por sus "tonterías", luego... Bueno, luego simplemente se acostumbró a la lejanía, a no contarle sus problemas...

                Se acostumbró a necesitarle en silencio.

Así que él solo había ido en soledad con la tradición que, a pesar de ser algo infantil, le divertía por demás.

Stiles soltó una risita al recordar cómo estampó tres docenas de huevos en las ventanas del entrenador, al recordar cómo empapeló el coche del también profesor de economía con incontables rollos de papel film y rodeó la casa de tres bolsas de gambas congeladas que, a la mañana siguiente lograran irritar lo suficiente a Finnstock como para que comenzara la clase con una retahíla de maldiciones contra los "bromistas" que hubieran osado mancillar su adorada casa que, seguramente, estuviera aún sin pagar completamente.

Con risas ante el recuerdo de su maldad, metió la mano en su móvil para ver la foto que le había sacado antes de emprender su apresurada huida. Abrió la galería de imágenes y rió aún con más fuerza al ver el estropicio que se alzaba en la fotografía. Se secó las lágrimas de jolgorio y se llevó la mano para sacar un nuevo cigarrillo de la cajetilla.

                Fue entonces cuando, junto con la cajetilla, sacó un anillo plateado. Lo cogió con sus dedos temblorosos... ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo metido en el bolsillo del pantalón. El anillo de Malía temblaba bajo su pésimo pulso, distorsionado aún más por el llanto que intentaba salir de su pecho.

Lo encerró en un puño y se levantó para lanzarlo lejos, pero algo lo detuvo.

Malía le observaba desde detrás de un árbol. Ella, tan hermosa, tan única... la primera chica con la que durmió, a la que besó realmente, con la que convivió y que amó tanto por los buenos momentos como por los malos.

                Pero esa no era Malía.

                Esa sombra no era ni siquiera un ser vivo... tan solo era un arbusto jugándole una mala pasada. Una triquiñuela del juego de la escasa luz y los entresijos de ramas que distorsionaban las imágenes, jugando con la mente de un adolescente cualquiera en terreno que ahora sentía como enemigo.

Con un suspiro, Stiles negó y guardó de nuevo el anillo de plata en su bolsillo. Tomó el tan ansioso cigarrillo y se sentó en el mismo sitio que antes, recordando a medida que se consumía su cigarro la última ocasión que cogió la mano de Malía.

_─Lo siento. ─dijo la coyote con una emoción incontenida en sus enormes ojos, tan preciosos como siempre._

_─¿Lo sientes? ─repitió Stiles con una sonrisa que no logró ocultar el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose, que no logró ocultar las lágrimas que osaron resbalar por sus mejillas sin siquiera pedir permiso._

_─Ojalá no fuera así... ─siguió Malía, notablemente emocionada ella también. ─Yo no... no sé... Yo..._

_─No me amas. ─afirmó Stiles borrándose las lágrimas con rabia._

_─Stiles, tú... ─comenzó ella sin molestarse a borrar las lágrimas que también se desprendían de sus ojos. ─Te quiero, eres importante para mí... y te protegeré con mi vida. Pero..._

_─"Son cosas de lobos"─dijo Stiles, viendo cómo Malía asentía tímidamente. Tras un suspiro, logró preguntar lo que le martilleaba la mente desde el comienzo de la fatídica conversación. ─¡Lucha contra ello! ¿Acaso no dices que me quieres? Si realmente me quisieras, si me amaras la mitad de lo que yo... ─pero con un suspiro se calló la confesión de amor que pretendía hacerle esa misma noche, cuando ella le habló de los "emparejados"._

_"Emparejados"... estúpidos lobos, estúpidos seres naturales. ¿Por qué siempre le perseguían y maldecían? ¿Es que acaso se lo merecía?_

_─¿Ha pasado algo... con él? ─se atrevió a musitar de repente, sin siquiera haber pensado la pregunta antes formularla. ¿De verdad quería saber la respuesta?_

_─Stiles..._

_─Necesito saberlo. ─le cortó él, contestándose a su propia duda interna. ─Necesito saber si ya ha pasado algo con Liam. ─dijo sintiendo una punzada de dolor al decir su nombre._

_─No. ─dijo con sinceridad Malía. ─Ni siquiera sé si él lo ha sentido ya... Pero... pero no quiero seguir porque aunque ahora mismo no lo creas..._

_─No me digas que me quieres. ─dijo entre risas desesperadas Stiles, levantándose del banco del parque en el que estaban. ─De verdad, no me digas que... No. No lo hagas. ─terminó diciendo entre dientes, odiándose a sí mismo por no poder contener las lágrimas._

_Y con las mismas, Stiles se levantó del banco y caminó hacia el sendero que llevaba al bosque, sin detenerse a pesar de escuchar la voz de su ahora ex-novia llamándole._

 

Y de nuevo estaba allí, en el lugar en el que se refugió durante prácticamente todo el día de todos los días tras la ruptura: el bosque. Siempre que no estaba en el instituto, cuando no estaba con su padre viendo algún canal de deportes o haciendo los deberes de clase, huía al bosque. Incluso alguna tarea había hecho entre los árboles moribundos de la reserva...

Cualquier cosa con tal de huir de la manada, que intentaba actuar con normalidad pero que era evidente que no era normal, que sobreactuaban... porque dos días después de la ruptura notó que Liam le esquivaba la mirada y que Malía se ponía nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca... porque sin ser lobo sentía la esencia de lástima que desprendían todos y cada uno de sus amigos...

Porque evidentemente Malía era correspondida por el joven Beta. Porque ¿quién en su sano juicio no amaría a Malía?

─Joder... ─bufó asqueado Stiles, secándose de nuevo las lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas. ─Si al menos fuera... fuerte. ─murmuró desamparado.

Stiles se incorporó enrabietado consigo mismo y dio un puntapié al árbol que le había servido de asiento. Acto seguido comenzó a dar saltitos a la pata coja mientras se cogía el pie con el que había golpeado el tronco.

─Mierda de árbol... ─comenzó a bufar hasta que alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre el mismísimo Nemetón.

No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. El dichoso tocón mágico siempre le lograba sobrecoger, le hacía sentir esa pizca de miedo que te deja sin pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Nadie se lo podía echar en cara, nadie podría llamarle "cobarde" por ello, pues no habían sido pocas las desgracias que le habían pasado por su culpa.

Intentó sacar los malos pensamientos y el terror que le provocaba el árbol mágico y decidió volver a su casa. Ya era tarde y mañana tenía instituto... no se perdería por nada del mundo la clase con el entrenador Finnstock, aunque eso significara tener que estar respirando la continua atmósfera de lástima que se estancaba entre la manada y él.

 

 

 Escrito por: [BukyBuh](https://twitter.com/BukyBuh)

Truco, engaño, mentira... distintos niveles de maldad.

¿Dónde se encuentra el límite entre el bien y el mal?


	2. 02. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles está harto, cansado y roto... llegando a pagar su mal humor con quien menos culpa tienen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenos días! En Galicia ya es de noche, pero en algún sitio del mundo, en algún momento, será de día, así que así se queda :D 
> 
> Tengo un buen puñado de capítulos planificados y casi preparados en la manga para no dejaros demasiado tiempo sin dosis... por si acaso me da un arrebato de "odio los ordenadores" y repelo el escribir.
> 
> Pero bueno, que da lo mismo. No os entretengo más...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

Stiles abrió los ojos unos segundos antes de que sonara su despertador. No había dormido... calculaba que, con suerte, había logrado dormir una o tal vez dos horas a lo sumo, pero aun así se levantó con energía forzada y se metió en la ducha.

Diez minutos después, Stiles bajaba atropelladamente las escaleras y recogía de la mesa de la cocina las tostadas que su padre acababa de prepararle para desayunar.

─¿No desayunas en casa? ─preguntó el padre sospechosamente.

─No quiero perderme la cara de Finnstock. ─admitió sin pensar Stiles.

─Supongo que no sabrás nada de la denuncia por vandalismo que recibí anoche en comisaría por el entrenador.

─¿Por qué preguntas algo que ya sabes? ─respondió con una pregunta Stiles, haciendo que el sheriff bufara y se despidiera de su hijo, quien subió corriendo en su jeep rumbo al instituto.

─Stiles... debemos hablar. ─dijo serio, pero conciliador, el padre.

─Papá, tan sólo son bromas... todos los niños las hacen y nadie les detiene por ello... ni siquiera si "ese niño" es un adolescente ocioso y gamberrete.

─No lo digo por eso... Me gustaría que no lo hicieras, pero sé que es una batalla perdida.

Stiles le miró sorprendido por la admitida derrota y retrocedió para sentarse frente a su padre y sheriff del pueblo, quien tomó aire y dio un largo sorbo a su café. Su hijo lo miró intrigado por saber de qué querría hablar su padre.

─He hablado con Melissa. ─comenzó el sheriff, y Stiles lo miró aún con la misma expresión de intriga. ─Me ha contado lo de Malía.

─Oh. ─se escapó de entre los labios del adolescente, finalmente entendiendo el motivo de "la charla".

Stiles no le había dicho nada de su ruptura con Malía por dos motivos: por no preocuparle y por no poder contener la emoción, lo que sin duda le preocuparía aún más.

─¿Te encuentras bien?

─Sí, papá...

─¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ─preguntó algo derrotado su padre. ─Creía que nuestra relación había mejorado, que confiabas en mí.

─Papá... simplemente... no quería preocuparte.

─Stiles, ¿cuándo entenderás que yo soy el padre? ─comenzó algo emocionado el sheriff, posando la taza de café suavemente sobre la mesa y mirando a su hijo a los ojos, que le esquivaban a propósito. ─Yo soy el que se debe preocupar, yo soy el que tiene que saber lo que le pasa a su hijo por la cabeza. El que debería proteger a su único hijo.

─Te lo iba a contar.

─Ya... Bueno, hijo... el caso es que ya lo sé. ─dijo conciliador el padre. ─Te quiero, Stiles, y te apoyaré siempre en **todo**. Estaré a tu lado quieras o no quieras... y sabes que es mejor que quieras. ─dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver la gemela que dibujaba su hijo. ─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, es solo que... ─dijo mirando el reloj de la cocina y levantándose de repente. ─Llegaré tarde. Me tengo que ir pero prometo contártelo todo, ¿vale? Solo... dame tiempo.

─De acuerdo.

─Te quiero, papá. ─dijo con sinceridad posando un beso en la frente de su padre.

─Y yo a ti, hijo. Y yo a ti.

Stiles salió en carrera de la casa y se subió a su jeep, en el que condujo sin casi detenerse en dirección a sus clases aunque, en realidad, solo tenía interés en ver el gesto del entrenador.

Aparcó en su lugar habitual y, tras ver por el rabillo del ojo que el aparcamiento de sus amigos estaba vacío, corrió hacia el interior del edificio y tomó el asiento de siempre en clase de economía. Aún era pronto, por lo que sacó el móvil y revisó sus redes sociales a espera de que llegara el resto del gente.

Unos minutos más tarde de su llegada, Scott y Kira hicieron su aparición y se sentaron cerca de él.

─¿Dónde te metiste anoche? ─susurró Scott con tono dolido.

─¿Por qué preguntas algo que seguramente ya te habrá dicho Derek?

─Esperaba que me lo dijeras tú. ─rebatió rápidamente Scott, quien estaba siendo avisado con la mirada por parte de la asiática.

─¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? ─bufó antes de girarse y mirar a su amigo. ─Pues fui a seguir con nuestra tradición, aunque tú estabas demasiado ocupado aullando a la luna. ─dijo con el rencor destilando en su voz.

─Te dije que iría contigo y después... ─comenzó a excusarse Scott con su típica mirada de cachorrillo.

─Ya, ya, Scott... ─cortó Stiles con un gesto. ─En serio, da lo mismo. Me lo pasé bien igual... Y ya sé que yo te dije que... ─siguió Stiles, cuidando continuamente la puerta por si llegaba Finnstock. ─En fin, que da lo mismo... he dormido poco y por eso estoy que muerdo.

─Tiene gracia que le digas eso a Scott. ─rió aliviada Kira al ver que Stiles no estaba realmente enfadado.

O eso daba a entrever... porque Stiles **nunca estaba enfadado**.

─Buenos días. ─dijo tímidamente una voz a su lado.

Stiles se enderezó, tenso, en un instante, y se giró para mirar en dirección a la pizarra con un simple "Hola" susurrado en la nuca de Greenberg, que se giró con una sonrisa y le devolvió feliz el saludo, provocando la risa de Kira, que se convirtió en el foco de mirada de Stiles, que la miraba atónito.

─Es la primera vez que me habla. ─gesticuló con los labios, sin producir sonido, haciendo que la asiática estallara en carcajadas e incluso Stiles riera, contagiado.

La risa de Kira era tan encantadora que Stiles ni siquiera se percató de que Malía se había sentado ya y comenzaba a abrir sus libros. Si tan siquiera se enteró de la llegada de Finnstock, quien fue hasta su escritorio de profesor y posó sus documentos, notablemente airado.

Cuando por fin Stiles se percató de su llegada gracias a un leve pinchazo de Scott con su bolígrafo, Stiles se quedó boquiabierto mirando al entrenador, quien tenía una pinta horrible.

                Su polo deportivo descolocado, despeinado y con arañazos en todo el rostro.

─Tío, pero ¿qué has hecho? ─escuchó a Scott susurrar.

Stiles se tapó su boca con una mano intentando contener la risa y sorpresa, junto con el resto de los estudiantes que, aunque no conocían la identidad del causante del estado del profesor, no podían menos que disimular penosamente.

─¡Ya está bien! ─comenzó el entrenador. ─¿Acaso os creéis, malditos niñatos del inframundo, que esto es gracioso? La casa de un hombre es sagrada, nadie debería siquiera pensar en ultrajarla... ¡sin importar que sea maldita noche de las trastadas! Os aseguro que os sacudiría si la ley me lo permitiera... ─continuó el entrenador.

─Profesor, Finnstock ─habló la voz encantadora de Lydia, quien se había sentado al lado izquierdo de Stiles, sin que este siquiera se diera cuenta por estar absorto con la imagen del entrenador. ─No tiene sentido que todos los años nos diga lo mismo cuando tampoco tiene pruebas de quien es el que le...

─¿Que no tengo pruebas? ─le interrumpió exhaltado el hombre. ─¡¿Que no tengo pruebas!? ─repitió de nuevo, esta vez escupiendo saliva por el enfado. ─¡¡Pues no tengo pruebas!! ─admitió finalmente.

─Entonces no tiene sentido que...

─¡Pero esto comenzó cuando vosotros llegasteis a mi clase, panda de críos sin sentido de la territorialidad!

Y era cierto.

Aunque la tradición de la "noche de las trastadas" venía de mucho antes, el entrenador no había sido la víctima hasta que un ocioso y travieso Stiles convenció a su amigo Scott para gastarle bromas a su profesor más querido y a la vez el más... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Vengable? Nah... dejémoslo en el "más divertido de bromear".

Tras una gran retahíla de insultos, descubrieron que el aspecto del entrenador se debía a que una familia de mapaches, atraídos por los restos de huevo y gambas, habían rodeado su casa y, debido a tener que "desenvolver" su coche, los "adorables" mapaches se habían ensañado con su ropa y rostro.

La clase, que estaba destinada a hablar de los tipos de interés impuestos en época de guerra, tomó un rumbo a ética y moralidad que todos agradecieron al "bromista" que fue capaz de perturbar al profesor hasta tal crítico punto.

─Me ha encantado esta clase. ─dijo sonriente Kira, al lado de Stiles mientras salían del aula. ─Gracias. ─susurró con un guiño.

─Un placer. ─rió Stiles. ─Aunque todo el mérito lo tienen los mapaches.

─¿Vamos a almorzar? ─preguntó Scott a su otro lado.

─Creo que... Bueno, aprovechando que hace buen tiempo a pesar de la época en la que estamos, prefiero pasar el rato en el campo de Lacrosse. ─dijo, esquivando la invitación de comer junto a la manada, tal y como había logrado hacer desde que todo el asunto del emparejamiento de Malía con Liam.

─¡Eso es lo que digo yo! ─exclamó Mason apareciendo junto con Liam en el pasillo. ─Deberíamos aprovechar el buen tiempo. ─dijo sonriendo.

Stiles lo fulminó con la mirada, que se convirtió en un gesto de sorpresa cuando el amigo de Liam le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo dirigió hacia fuera del edificio.

─Si ellos no quieren divertirse, vayamos solos. ¡Peor para ellos! Vamos, Stiles.

Mason no soltó el agarre y dirigió a Stiles hacia el campo de Lacrosse sin que este pudiera impedirlo. Los demás, sin embargo, no los siguieron. Cuando por fin llegaron, Stiles se dio cuenta de que el moreno no había parado de hablar en todo el camino. Sacudió la cabeza y le prestó atención.

─... y pues eso quería preguntarte. ─terminó diciendo Mason, que en realidad fue lo único que Stiles escuchó.

─¿El qué? ─preguntó atontado Stiles.

─No me has escuchado.

─No. ─admitió Stiles sinceramente. ─Lo cierto es que no. Justo ahora me doy cuenta de que ya hemos llegado. ─dijo mirando a su alrededor. ─Y mi almuerzo está en la taquilla. ─mintió Stiles incorporándose, aunque Mason lo detuvo.

─Mientes. ─dijo simplemente, sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca.

─¿Cómo dices?

─Te he visto estos días... sé que no comes nada desde que... bueno eso. Desde que lo dejaste con Malía. ─dijo intentando suavizar el tema. Stiles, en cambio, cuadró los hombros y lo miró serio.

─Yo no dejé a Malía. Malía me dejó porque ama a tu amigo Liam. ─dijo sin emoción en la voz.

─Ya... Bueno, Malía dice que tú la dejaste a ella.

─¿¡QUÉ!? ─gritó atónito Stiles, llegando a asustar al propio Mason.

─Sí, bueno... puede que... bueno, por los motivos reales por lo que pasó ella quiera... no sé, ¿ayudarte?

Stiles apretó los puños y se lanzó hacia las escaleras para bajar de las gradas y aunque Mason lo siguió intentando alcanzarle, no pudo siquiera acercarse. Stiles corrió al interior y fue directamente hacia la mesa que siempre cogían para almorzar. Sin preámbulos se acercó y, tras dar un manotazo que aventó lejos el brick de leche de Malía, le encaró rojo de ira, con las pupilas dilatadas y temblando de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, no gritó. Contuvo su vez a un susurro tembloroso de ira que solo pudieron escuchar los presentes en la mesa a pesar de que todos estaban mirándole e intentando escuchar por su frenética llegada.

─No quiero nada de ti, Malía. Nada. Ni tu pena, ni tu lástima ni tu ayuda. ─dijo posando el anillo que había llevado consigo todos esos días, sobre su bandeja de un golpe.

─Stiles... ─intentó intervenir Liam, a quien Stiles fulminó con la mirada.

─Me encuentro mal, me voy a casa. ─gruñó Stiles antes de volver a desaparecer tal y como había llegado.

Caminó apresuradamente hacia su jeep. El rojo ira fue seguido de un rojo avergonzado. ¿Pero qué demonios le había pasado?

Entro en su coche y golpeó varias veces el asiento en un intento absurdo de expulsar la adrenalina que sin venir a cuento le había invadido por completo. Aún con demasiada energía en su cuerpo, arrancó el motor y salió aventado del parking con rumbo al bosque, su refugio.

Gracias a que su coche era su jeep (y no cualquier jeep), pudo internarse bastante en el bosque. Cuando paró el motor entre dos árboles, miró a su alrededor sorprendido de haber llegado tan lejos.

Si su orientación no le fallaba, estaba más allá del lago, cerca del acantilado.

Sin darle demasiada importancia, comenzó a caminar, cada vez alejándose más de su coche. Cuando por fin sintió las piernas cansadas, se sentó en la primer roca que encontró y, como ya era habitual, sacó un cigarrillo que empezó a consumir sin parar de pensar en lo mismo de siempre.

─Ya lo decía mi padre... ─dijo él para sí mismo mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. ─Quien juega con fuego...

─...se puede quemar. ─dijo una voz bien conocida a su espalda, haciendo que Stiles rodara los ojos.

─En serio, deberías dejar de ser mi guardaespaldas. Dile a Scott que estoy bien... ─comenzó Stiles, pero se calló al ver cómo Derek le quitaba su cigarrillo de los labios y empezaba a fumar él.

─No estoy aquí porque me lo diga Scott. ─dijo simplemente, ignorando la mirada molesta del muchacho, que terminó resignándose a sacar otro cigarrillo.

─No sabía que fumaras. ─cambió de tema Stiles.

─No es que me vaya a crear cáncer. En cambio a ti... ─repuso el lobo mirando con una ceja alzada mirando al muchacho, que frunció el ceño.

─A otro con esos cuentos pro-salud. ─espetó Stiles. ─Me sé de una familia que murió abrasadita en el fuego y dudo que fuera por una colilla mal apagada. ─dijo Stiles sin siquiera pensar.

El gesto de Derek cambió instantáneamente de la preocupación al dolor, del dolor a la tristeza y finalmente regresó la preocupación.

─Si intentas hacerme daño, no lo haces demasiado bien.

Tras las palabras del moreno, Stiles miró a sus zapatos mientras que éste clavó su mirada en un tronco. El humano despegó los labios con una disculpa que terminó por quedar encerrada, ya que Derek volvió a hablar.

─Sé que lo estás pasando mal y de veras que lo siento. ─dijo con voz suave. ─El amor que desprendías por Malía me aturdía incluso desde Méjico*, así que... lo siento.

─Y ahora me dirás que no es culpa suya lo que está pasando.

─Y es cierto. ─dijo sin duda el moreno. ─Y sé que sabes que no es culpa suya, pero es más sencillo negar lo evidente y odiar a todo el mundo. Lo sé. Mucho tiempo hice lo mismo.

─Sí, hasta que un par de incordios adolescentes aparecieron en la vida y te enseñaron lo bonita que podía ser la vida y el amor, no te jode.

Derek se enderezó en un instante y lo miró sereno.

─Lo sabes.

─¿Qué es lo que sé? ─siguió Stiles.

─¡Vamos, Stiles! ─farfulló el lobo inesperadamente inquieto, llegando a incluso incorporarse y comenzando a merodear, dando patadas a las hojas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. La imagen enterneció levemente al muchacho, que sonrió tímidamente de medio lado.

─Intuyo. ─dijo simplemente, haciendo que Derek parara su avance y lo mirara cual cachorro.

Derek asintió con la cabeza tras un silencio incómodo que Stiles cortó lanzándole otro cigarrillo, haciendo que el lobo volviera a su sitio al lado de Stiles, sobre la misma piedra.

─Sabes que yo no siento lo mismo. ─dijo finalmente Stiles, haciendo que Derek contestara con un silencioso asentimiento.

─Lo siento. ─dijo Derek. Stiles asintió. Sabía que el moreno se refería a lo que sentía creciendo en su interior, ese sentimiento de desamor y traición que algunos terminaban por desaparecer tras sufrirlo.

De nuevo, un silencio les rodeó hasta que Derek se terminó su cigarrillo y, tras tirarlo al suelo y apagarlo con el pie, se incorporó.

─¿Sabrás volver a tu jeep? ─preguntó mirándole con la inexpresividad de siempre. Cualquiera diría que acababa de confirmar las dudas de Stiles; cualquiera diría que se había declarado sin declararse.

Stiles asintió levemente y fue respondido por el lobo del mismo modo, que empezó a caminar hacia el bosque. El muchacho vio cómo desaparecía y se terminó su cigarrillo antes de consultar la hora en su teléfono móvil.

Aún era pronto para regresar a su casa... se quedaría un poco más en su refugio.

 

 

 

 

 

*Méjico y México está aceptado en España por igual. Sé que a algunos os chirría mucho verlo escrito como _Méjico_ , pero... yo estoy acostumbrada a verlo así y de igual modo, no tendrá una importancia relevante en la historia.

___________________________Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que aún no os lo he preguntado... ¿Qué os está pareciendo? Espero que os esté gustando. Yo, por lo pronto, seguiré en mi línea, aunque esta historia no sigue mi "patrón" y por eso me ha costado bastante sacarla adelante.
> 
> De todos modos, espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Si queréis manteneros al día de mis actualizaciones, seguidme en mi estúpido y absurdo twitter --> @BukyBuh


	3. Pesadilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los sueños son el reflejo nocturno de lo que nos cruza durante el día por la mente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capítulo ya!  
> Esto va tomando forma... espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

Stiles abrió los ojos amodorrado. Tenía la garganta reseca de tanto fumar.

Era un hábito que había adquirido recientemente y por eso su garganta se resentía. El estrés de vivir lo que llevaba viviendo desde que su mejor amigo había sido transformado en hombre lobo le había incitado a empezar con ese odioso vicio, pero no fue hasta que Malía le había abandonado que se había aficionado al tabaco.

Y es que, por muy absurdo que les sonara a los demás, encontraba un escondite en ello. Como su padre había encontrado en la bebida cuando su esposa murió por una terrible enfermedad, él cayó en el consumo del tabaco. Los demás lo veían absurdo; su amigo Scott nunca se lo había dicho, nunca le había recriminado su mal y reciente hábito, pero él sabía lo que pensaba.

Y le daba igual.

Eso era lo que realmente le animaba a seguir con ello.

Que le daba igual.

 

Por una vez le daba igual lo que los demás pensaran, lo que los demás opinaran. Porque a pesar de no llevarlo a cabo, sabía que tenía que dedicarse un tiempo a hacer lo que le diera la gana sin importar lo que opinaran los demás.

Así que, intentando ignorar su tortuosa garganta gritándole que volviera a ser el chico sano que siempre había sido, se levantó de la cama para ir al servicio y comenzar a asearse.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que esa no era su casa. Sin embargo, la conocía. Sabía qué manta era la que le había abrigado y qué paredes le rodeaban y, aún boquiabierto, observó su alrededor, deseando cavar un agujero y desaparecer. Pero fue demasiado tarde, pues la puerta se abrió mostrando a la dueña de dicha habitación.

─Ya te has despertado. ─dijo sonriente una Malía tan guapísima como siempre, con ese aura de natural e indómita personalidad. Era igual a **su** Malía, pero había algo distinto que no lograba descifrar. ─Mi padre está raro. ─siguió ella. ─Dice que llames a tu padre que va a hacer barbacoa.

─¿Q-Qué? ─logró murmurar Stiles sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

─Ya sabes, por el 4 de julio.

─¿Hoy es 4 dos de julio?

Malía le dirigió una mirada extraña, pero tras un leve fruncimiento de ceño, sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo sin control.

Stiles siguió el beso, al principio dubitativo, hasta que sintió la mano de la coyote deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero y sin previo aviso buscó su entrada con sus dedos. Stiles abrió los ojos y se alejó de Malía de un salto para dirigirle una mirada incrédula a su novia, que le miró sin entender.

─Creía que te gustaba. ─dijo ella algo abochornada.

─¿Qué? ─exhaló él aún en shock. ─¿¡Cómo que...?!

─Bueno... no es la primera vez que... ─siguió ella algo nerviosa. ─Stiles, no te tienes que avergonzar... yo qué sé, a cada uno le gusta una cosa...

─¡¿Pero qué dices!? ─preguntó demasiado alto él, ya que un repiqueteo sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

─¿Estáis bien, muchachos? ─preguntó la voz del señor Tate al otro lado de la puerta.

─Sí, papá, no te preocupes. ─contestó ella rápidamente.

─¿Tu padre sabe que estoy aquí? ─preguntó atontado Stiles.

─Claro, tonto. ─contestó ella riendo. ─Como para no saberlo... ayer os pegasteis toda la noche viendo esas cosas raras que veis... ¿Hockey? y después te quedaste a dormir. ─contestó ella vivaz. ─¿Qué te pasa, Stiles? Estás... no sé, raro.

─¿Raro? ─preguntó Stiles. ─ ¿¡RARO!? ─repitió señalando todo su alrededor.

─Sí, raro. ─asintió ella. Al menos algo no cambiado en esa extraña situación... Malía seguía sin entender las preguntas retóricas.

─Malía, tú me dejaste. ─recalcó Stiles, haciendo que Malía abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

─¿Cómo?

─Pues según Scott con mucho tacto y dolor, aunque para mí me pareció tan jodidamente doloroso como cualquier otra ruptura.

Malía se levantó, pues aún seguía sobre la cama y se acercó a él con gesto que denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad.

─Stiles, creo que... no sé, tal vez deberíamos ir al médico.

─Sí, eso, vayamos a Deaton a que te explique qué son los compañeros de por vida... -dijo Stiles incorporándose y saliendo de la cama.

Malía, por su parte, se quedó cabizbaja y callada hasta que por fin habló, mirándolo con ojos dudosos.

─¿Esto es por la boda? -dijo haciendo que Stiles sintiera una bofetada. ¿Qué?

─¿Qué?

─¿Ya no te quieres casar... conmigo?

─Que... ¿Qué? ─preguntó de nuevo Stiles aún en shock. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad, le apuntó con el dedo y gritó sin importar quién le pudiera escuchar. ─¡¡Tú me dejaste a mí!! ¡¡POR LIAM!!

─¿Qué? ─musitó Malía antes de que todo desapareciera.

 

Una niebla oscura rodeó súbitamente a Stiles, quien se revolvió y pateó intentando disiparla de su alrededor, pero nada funcionó. De echo, una risa inundó el lugar que cada vez se hacía más oscuro y difuso.

─ _Todo esto lo podrías tener, Stiles... Todo podría ser tuyo pero... decidiste que no fuera así._

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. Reconocía esa voz...

─ _Tú decidiste echarme fuera de ti... iluso... pensaste que me había ido..._

─Tú no existes. ─dijo Stiles intentando auto-convencerse. ─Ya no.

─ _Oh, sí... sí que existo. ─_ siguio la voz. ­ _─Siempre he estado aquí, esperando a que te des cuenta... no es que te poseyera, no... es que desperté. ─_ dijo apareciendo una figura igual que él delante de Stiles. ─ _Desperté porque lo necesitabas... igual que ahora._

─Estoy soñando... esto es un sueño...

 _─No._ ─negó el clon que permanecía frente a él. ─ _Esto no es un sueño... esto es lo que podría haber sido si tú no me hubieras expulsado... o intentado hacerlo. ─_ dijo con sorna su otra imagen, que terminó con una pequeña risa.

─Vete, vete... esto es una pesadilla... ─repetía Stiles mientras su otro "yo" seguía hablando.

─ _He vuelto... me necesitas y he vuelto... y no soy una pesadilla._

─Vete... ─seguía diciendo Stiles. ─ Yo no... Tú ya te has ido. ─repetía una y otra vez.

─ _Nunca. Nunca me fui._

─¡¡BASTA!! ─gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras cerró los ojos deseando poder despertar de esa pesadilla horrible.

Stiles abrió los ojos por fin, para encontrarse pataleando y aún sus palabras resonaban contra las paredes del que sí era su cuarto. Miró a su alrededor y todo le resultó familiar, haciendo que un suspiro de alivio saliera de su pecho.

─Todo está bien... solo ha sido una pesadilla. ─se dijo a sí mismo, antes de mirar el reloj de la mesilla y comprobar que aún faltaban varias horas para levantarse e ir al instituto.

Se quedó tumbado un rato sobre la cama, intentando inútilmente volver a dormirse, pero ante el incipiente ataque de insomnio, decidió ponerse a pensar en su situación. Normalmente, así recuperaba el sueño.

Pensó en todo lo que sentía en ese momento, en todo su dolor que a ojos de los demás parecía ser una agonía innecesaria y exagerada, y en las posibles soluciones a sus problemas.

La idea que más insistentemente le acechaba era, en realidad, una pregunta. ¿Por qué seguir así?

Era consciente de todos los problemas económicos que acechaba a su minúscula familia y también era consciente de que no se disolverían en el espacio. Así que, ¿para qué seguir esforzándose?

Básicamente Stiles era un adolescente sin siquiera posibilidad de soñar en un futuro. Siempre se había imaginado en la universidad, estudiando cualquier cosa que le apasionara, pero... a día de hoy, no tenía ningún tipo de "pasión" por la que dedicar su vida en pleno y mucho menos tenía el dinero necesario para ello.0

¿Un préstamo? Eso ni siquiera era una opción... con sus deudas, ningún banco o prestamista en su sano juicio le concedería un crédito.

La única opción factible era trabajar y, en realidad, cuanto antes se pusiera a ello, antes lograría ayudar a su padre así que... ¿por qué seguir en el insituto?

¿Y por qué tantas preguntas?

Desesperado, Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tironeó del pelo intentando liberar su frustración. Finalmente, optó por levantarse y trastear un poco con el ordenador, buscando ofertas de trabajo a tiempo parcial que pudieran ayudarle a salir poco a poco del agujero... después de todo, su padre nunca permitiría que dejara los estudios.

Buscó y buscó y finalmente encontró una oferta de trabajo como ayudante en la cocina del restaurante del único hotel decente de Beacon Hills. No se pedía ningún tipo de calificación ni certificado, por lo que tendría alguna posibilidad.

Algo más animado, se levantó de la silla del escritorio y se dirigió a la ducha al tiempo que escuchaba cómo su padre se preparaba para ir a su trabajo.

Puso la radio mientras se duchaba. Después de todo, su padre ya estaba despierto así que no le molestaría. Una vez desnudo dentro de la ducha, su padre entró en el cuarto.

─Baja ese volumen, Stiles, los vecinos pensarán que estás sordo. ─le regañó bajando él mismo la radio. Stiles suspiró resignado como toda contestación y su padre siguió. ─Me voy a trabajar. Llegaré a la noche y, cuando vuelva a casa, quiero ver este cuarto tuyo con apariencia de dormitorio de un humano y no una leonera. ¿Me has oído?

─¿Para qué lo voy a ordenar si se vuelve a desordenar?

─Porque soy tu padre y te lo digo.

Stiles abrió la mampara de golpe. Odiaba esa frase por encima de todo y su padre lo sabía, por lo que no se sorprendió de la mirada de odio de su hijo. El sheriff, en cambio, sonrió de medio lado.

─Y dúchate bien, que apestas. ─dijo antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

─Que tengas un buen día, papá... ─gruñó entre dientes más para sí mismo que para que lo escuchara el aludido.

Escuchó el motor del coche patrulla de su padre y volvió a poner la música a todo volumen antes de comenzar a enjabonarse el pelo y todo el cuerpo.

Cantó al son de las canciones que sonaban en ese cutre programa de la radio y, cuando terminó, se envolvió la cintura con una toalla. Salió y vio el reloj del ordenador, aún era pronto y tenía tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente. Se secó por completo y se vistió con uno de sus habituales pantalones vaqueros, su camiseta preferida de Star Wars y una camisa de cuadros sin abrochar.

Se calzó unas converse negras y fue hacia el escritorio en busca de su reloj. Lo encontró y se lo puso al tiempo que vio unas tenazas y una llave inglesa al lado de su ordenador. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?

Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia... seguramente su padre se las habría dejado ahí cuando fue a reñirle por la música alta, así que se encogió de hombros y bajó hacia la cocina canturreando una de las últimas canciones que había sonado en la emisora.

Sin siquiera creérselo él mismo, estaba de buen humor... tal parecía el mismo Stiles de siempre.

Con ese pensamiento, se agachó frente a la nevera para coger la mermelada de tomate orgánica. Cuando se incorporó, se llevó la mano al corazón conteniendo el aliento y por poco deja caer el bote de dulce al suelo.

─¡Dios! ¡Derek! ¿Quieres matarme? ─dijo posando la mermelada sobre la encimera y agachándose para retomar el aliento. ─¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ─preguntó por fin, alzando la mirada para ver el gesto aletargado de Derek, que lo miraba de una manera extraña.

─¿Cómo has podido, Stiles?

─¿Qué? ─preguntó atónito Stiles. ─¿De qué hablas? ¡Eres tú el que casi me...

─Es tu padre. ─dijo simplemente Derek con la voz rota. ─¿Cómo has podido...?

─¿Mi padre? ─preguntó sin entender Stiles. ─Bueno, puede que haya sido un poco borde, pero... había dormido mal y...

─¿Te parece eso una excusa?

─¿Pero de qué cojones hablas, Derek? ─preguntó Stiles comenzando a molestarse.

¿Desde cuándo le preocupaba tanto su padre al lobo? ¿Y por qué tanto bulto por haberle contestado mal por la mañana?

Sin embargo, la charla fue interrumpida por el teléfono de casa. Stiles fue rápidamente a coger la llamada, seguramente su padre se habría dejado la comida, como siempre, y le pedía que le llevara el tupper antes de ir al instituto. Su padre era como un niño...

─¿Qué ha sido esta vez? ─respondió Stiles al teléfono, con una sonrisa, al ver el número de la comisaría.

─ _Stiles._ ─contestó la voz del agente Parrish al otro lado del teléfono. ─ _Debes venir a comisaría._ ─dijo con voz afligida.

─Ya, ya me lo suponía. ─contestó risueño Stiles. ─¿Te ha dicho si quiere pavo o pollo?

─ _Stiles_... ─tanteó la voz del agente. ─ _Deberías venir a comisaría cuanto antes._

─Te digo que sí, pero pregúntale a mi padre qué es lo que quiere que le lleve para comer... un día se dejará la cabeza en casa. Menos mal que tiene un hijo increíble como yo... ─siguió diciendo Stiles, pero un sollozo al otro lado del teléfono le alertó. ─¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa Parrish? ─un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al muchacho. ─¡Oh, Dios! ¿Está bien? ¿Ha sido el corazón? ¿Está en el hospital? ¿En qué habitación? ¡¡CONTESTA!! ─dijo atropelladamente el chico.

─ _Stiles, tu padre..._ ─comenzó el agente casi sin poder hablar.

─¿Qué? ¿Mi padre qué? ─comenzó a decir Stiles con voz temblorosa.

─ _Ha muerto_. ─logró decir el agente.

Stiles sintió cómo su mundo se derrumbaba. Sintió cómo su vida se escapaba del pecho... cómo esa extraña alegría que le había invadido por un momento se tornaba tormento.

─ _Alguien le saboteó el coche y tuvo un accidente. ─_ siguió el agente. ─ _Necesitaríamos que vinieras para... para comentar algún hecho extraño... algún enemigo que pudiera..._

Stiles dejó caer el teléfono, que se estrelló contra el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Súbitamente, la imagen de la llave inglesa y las tenazas en su cuarto era lo único que su mente lograba analizar... se giró y miró horrorizado a Derek, que lo miraba dolido, destrozado...

─¿Cómo has sido capaz?

─¿Qué? ─preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, con un hilillo de voz y comenzando a tener problemas para respirar. ─Yo no... yo no...

─Has sido tú, Stiles.

─¡No! ─musitó regando su rostro en lágrimas enormes. ─No, yo... ¡No!

─Has sido tú. ─dijo una voz que surgió tras él.

Stiles se giró rápidamente y se encontró con una versión de sí mismo, con la llave inglesa en una mano y las tenazas en la otra. Sus manos estaban manchadas de grasa de motor y vestía la misma camiseta que había usado para dormir.

─Has sido tú. ─repitió de nuevo Derek.

─¡¡NO!!

Stiles abrió los ojos de nuevo, con la cara y la almohada empapadas en lágrimas y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo por el sudor. Se incorporó y vio que era ya tarde. Estaba dormido... era una pesadilla... Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Todo...

 

 

 

_____________Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien?   
> Puede que haya jugado un poquiiiiito con vuestros sentimientos... ¡¡Y me encanta!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se comienzan a torcer demasiado... puede que Stiles no sea tan fuerte como todos habían pensado. Puede que Stiles sea incluso más débil de lo que él mismo se creía.

Tras el horrible sueño que Stiles se empeñó en ocultar en lo más recóndito de su mente, su comportamiento cambió aún más si cabía. Comenzó a pasear aún más a menudo por el bosque, huyendo de sus amigos, de su ex, de su padre y de todo aquel que le rodeara. Su hábito de escaparse al bosque aumentó de nivel, llegando incluso a escaparse incluso en horarios de institutos.

Su carácter había cambiado y sus hábitos habían incluso empeorado. El tabaco comenzó a ser de poca ayuda para abstraerse y, tras comenzar a fumarse un paquete de cigarrillos diariamente, comenzó también a visitar con frecuencia la gasolinera de las afueras en las que los menores compraban alcohol ilegalmente y sin que se notificara a la policía.

Normalmente, tras surtirse de cervezas, dirigía su coche hasta la carretera que llevaba a su refugio y después se escondía entre los árboles para poder dedicarse un tiempo de autodestrucción.

Como todos los días desde el comienzo de la semana, Stiles condujo hacia su casa después de toda una mañana en el bosque faltando a clases y torturando sus riñones con cerveza. Lo que no se esperaba era ver el coche de policía de su padre aparcado a la puerta.

Echó el aliento sobre su mano para comprobar que, en efecto, apestaba a alcohol y, tras buscar un chicle de menta que no encontró, salió de su jeep con intención de subir lo más rápido posible a su cuarto con la excusa de cualquier trabajo y aprovechar para ducharse y lavarse los dientes.

─¡Voy a hacer un trabajo! ─gritó desde la puerta para comenzar a correr hacia su cuarto.

Respiró hondo al conseguir efectuar con éxito la primera parte de su plan y se abalanzó hacia su baño para seguir con los siguientes pasos. Estaba ya en calzoncillos cuando su padre llamó a su puerta.

─Stiles, baja cuando puedas. ─dijo su padre con voz neutral.

─Sí, sí... en cuanto me quite el sudor, que Finnstock nos ha dado una paliza en el entrenamiento.

─Como veas. ─dijo su padre con un tono extraño en su voz.

Los pasos de su padre sonaron alejándose y Stiles siguió feliz con su plan. Finalmente, ya aseado y sin rastro de olor de alcohol en él, salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse una escena que no se esperaba.

El entrenador Finnstock estaba sentado frente a su padre en su salón. Stiles lo miró boquiabierto y después miró a su padre, que lucía taciturno y aparentando ser mayor.

─Así que hemos tenido un entrenamiento ajetreado hoy... ¿verdad, Stiles?

Stiles se quedó sin palabras. Puede que por el shock o tal vez por su leve ebriedad, su siempre envidiable capacidad de expresión oral se vio reducida a una patética retahíla de balbuceos sin sentido que angustió aún más a su padre, quien parecía hacerse cada vez más anciano y pequeño.

─¿Dónde te has metido toda esta semana? ─preguntó el entrenador, a lo que Stiles siguió sin poder contestar. ─Has faltado todos los días a mis clases y en realidad a todas las demás. No has presentado los trabajos ni tareas, no te has presentado a mis últimos dos exámenes... ¿Tengo que seguir enumerando?

─No. ─logró decir Stiles, volviendo a mirar a su demacrado padre. ─Yo... estoy pasando por una mala racha. ─logró decir. Sí, intentaría jugar la carta de "soy un adolescente con muchos problemas emocionales". Y habría tenido éxito si su dicción un tanto acelerada no hubiera puesto sobre aviso a su padre, que lo miró con energías renovadas.

─No... ─comenzó el sheriff incorporándose rápidamente. ─¿Estás borracho?

─¿Qué? ¿Yo? ─intentó fingir el menor, retrocediendo un par de pasos ante el avance de su padre y la mirada decepcionada del entrenador.

─Dime dónde has estado, Stiles, por lo que más quieras.

─Yo... solo he paseado, papá. ─mintió pésimamente Stiles.

─No me mientas.

─No te miento.

─¡No te atrevas a mentirme! ¡Estás borracho y quiero saber de quién y de dónde has conseguido el alcohol!

─¡¡Te digo que no he bebido!! ¿Estás loco? ─siguió Stiles, esta vez mucho más creíble. ─Te lo juro... vale, sé que he mentido, que he faltado a clase... Pero ¿quieres fiarte de mí por una vez? ¡Solo he estado paseando!

La contestación de su hijo hizo que su padre se relajara un tanto, pero aún así le mantuvo una mirada severa. Tras un respiro, le señaló la butaca.

─Siéntate. ─Stiles obedeció al instante. ─Ahora dinos por qué estás faltando.

─Esto no es una broma, Stiles... ─comenzó el entrenador y profesor. ─Es el último año antes de la universidad y...

─¿Y quién le dice que vaya a ir a la universidad? Ni siquiera sabe si quiero ir. ─murmuró el muchacho dejando boquiabierto a su padre. ─Ni siquiera sabe si quiero terminar mis estudios.

─¿Cómo dices? ─intervino el sheriff ante el gesto sorprendido del entrenador.

─Tenemos unas facturas que nos atosigan, papá, a mi no me lo puedes ocultar y es absurdo que sigas con la cantinela de que estudie cuando el banco nos quiere quitar hasta la casa. Es absurdo.

─¿Y qué piensas hacer, si se puede saber? ¿Que te paguen por pasear? ─preguntó con ironía el padre.

─Trabajar.

─¿Trabajar? ¿Sin estudios básicos? ─siguió con sorna, ironizando, el sheriff.

─Por ejemplo.

─Te explotarán a cambio de un sueldo ridículo que ni ayudará a nuestra familia ni...

─¿¡Qué familia!? ─explotó Stiles, levantándose de golpe.

El entrenador se levantó también y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro del sheriff.

Finnstock era consciente de la ruptura de Stiles con Malía y había notado que el cambio de este se había producido tras el suceso. Era consciente porque en el instituto todo se sabe y había escuchado a varios alumnos comentarlo en los pasillos y en los descansos de las clases e incluso en los vestuarios y, gracias a su preparación como docente (aunque a veces no la demostrara) sabía que lo que le pasaba al muchacho no era más que una absurda muestra de rebeldía que, más que ayudar, destrozaba su estado y su vida.

─Stiles...

─No, ni Stiles ni nada. Usted solo ha venido a meterme en problemas.

─Te equivocas. ─siguió el profesor calmadamente y con un tono que jamás un alumno había escuchado del siempre extraño entrenador. ─He venido porque pensé que podrías estar enfermo y a ofrecerte recuperar mis exámenes. He venido a ayudarte.

─Claro... ─murmuró antes de encabezarse hacia la salida.

─¡Stiles! ─gritó su padre antes de impedirle que siguiera el avance, agarrándolo del brazo. ─Muestra algo de respeto y al menos acepta que estás haciendo cosas sin sentido.

─¡Déjame en paz! ─dijo soltándose para llegar a coger el pomo de la puerta.

Hubo un silencio de una décima de segundo y entonces resonó la voz de su padre de un modo que jamás hubiera creído posible: una mezcla de dolor, cansancio y determinación que puso los pelos de punta a Stiles.

─Piénsate bien lo de salir por esa puerta.

Con la mano en el pomo ya girado, Stiles se giró sorprendido para mirar a su padre y analizar su decidido gesto.

─¿Me estás echando? ─musitó incrédulo bajo la atenta mirada del profesor.

─Te digo que te lo pienses dos veces. ─respondió el sheriff.

─Bien. ─asintió Stiles antes de tirar de la puerta y salir a través de ella.

Caminó decidido calle abajo sin hacer caso a las voces de su padre y su profesor. Caminó con rabia. Caminó porque ni siquiera quería subir en su jeep.

***

Tras mucho caminar con la única intención de alejarse de su casa, terminó encontrándose cómo no en el lugar de siempre. Sacó su cajetilla y comprobó que sólo le quedaban dos cigarrillos. Chasqueó la lengua molesto y se sentó en uno de los árboles caídos que a menudo utilizaba como asiento y se tumbó a la larga rememorando los intensos momentos vividos esa tarde.

Su padre no lo entendía. Ya habían hablado del tema y había insistido en que "debía superarlo" y que el amor de la adolescencia no siempre era el de toda la vida. ¿Qué sabría él? Se había casado con su novia de instituto, había tenido un hijo y aún tendría una vida perfecta con una pareja perfecta "de la adolescencia" si esta no hubiera sido víctima de una horrible enfermedad.

"Adolescencia"... odiaba esa palabra.

                Todos los adultos la utilizaban como sinónimo de "inexperiencia" y eso le reconcomía por dentro. Ya le gustaría a él ver a un adulto intentando sobrevivir y superar todas las piedras que él había logrado sobresaltar en su "adolescente" vida.

Y su padre... le quería y no dudaba que quisiera lo mejor para él... pero no tenía ni idea. No. No se imaginaba lo duro que era estar enamorado de una persona que realmente le amaba pero que por culpa de una mierda mística se había sentido involucrada con otro... no. No tenía ni idea... ¿Pero quién la tenía? ¿Quién demonios estaba preparado para superar algo así?

Y para colmo, ahora todos le ponían trabas: Scott no le dejaba en paz, su padre intentaba ayudar pésimamente y para colmo el entrenador ahora intentaba actuar como segundo padre...

¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Toda la situación, ya enredada de por sí, empeoraba si se le sumaba el incipiente insomnio que había regresado después de tanto tiempo y que, a pesar de mantenerlo en secreto e intentar negarlo, le acojonaba profundamente.

Desde la pesadilla terrible que tuvo en la que el nogitsune le decía que había vuelto o, mejor dicho, que nunca se había ido, estaba aterrorizado. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si volvía a ser víctima de ese maldito mentiroso compulsivo?

 

 

__________________Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se van torciendo poco a poco... y cada vez más.   
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo que, a mi pesar, ha quedado demasiado corto, por lo que mi intención es mañana poder subir el siguiente. Si no fuera posible... ¡¡CALMA!! el miércoles subiría otro capaítulo :D
> 
> De nuevo, a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomaros las molestias de comentar, ya sea aquí o en mi twitter.  
> De verdad, muchas gracias a todos.


	5. 5. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican, las cuerdas se enredan... Todo se oscurece.

Esa noche Stiles vagabundeó por el bosque hasta que, finalmente, unos pasos alertaron de una presencia cercana. Cuando se giró a ver de quién se trataba, no se sorprendió al toparse con un precioso lobo negro de mirada verde sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros.

─Las palabras sobran... ¿no? ─comentó Stiles viendo cómo el lobo torcía la cabeza para seguir escudriñándole y, finalmente, se incorporó para caminar de nuevo hacia la oscuridad del bosque.

Stiles entendió la señal. Derek quería que lo siguiera.

Caminó tras el lobo hasta la casa del lago de la abuela de Lydia. Cogió la llave que siempre guardaba en un adoquín suelto y entró dejando pasar también al lobo que se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde siempre tenía algo de ropa para cuando se transformaba en su forma completa.

─Creí que no vendrías. ─dijo un Derek completamente humano entrando por la puerta de la cocina, donde Stiles estaba sentado sobre la encimera de la cocina.

─Lo cierto es que empezaba a tener frío.

─Podrías haber ido a casa. ─comentó el moreno haciendo que Stiles riera sin humor.

─Deja de fingir que no lo sabes. ─dijo, pero Derek mantuvo el silencio. ─Mi padre me ha echado de casa.

─No. ─dijo sereno, yendo al frutero para coger una manzana y lanzársela a Stiles, quien miró la fruta extrañado. ─Tú decidiste irte.

─Sí, bueno... lo que tú digas. ─dijo antes de mirar de nuevo al moreno. ─¿Y qué pretende el chucho que haga con la manzana?

─Comerla. ─dijo simplemente.

─No tengo hambre. ─dijo lanzándole la manzana al lobo, que la cogió sin problemas.

─¿Mucha resaca? ─preguntó devolviendo la manzana al frutero, con una sonrisa ladina.

─Un poco... pero digamos que no como a deshoras y estoy a dieta de gilipolleces e indirectas así que... ─espetó el humano haciendo que el lobo frunciera levemente el ceño.

─Déjate de tonterías, Stiles.

─Sí, sí... y ahora me dirás que saque pecho y supere mis problemas de adolescente.

─Lo que te digo es que los afrontes. ─contestó el ojiverde serio pero comprensivo.

─¡Dejad de darme consejos! ─respondió ya frustrado Stiles, bajándose de la encimera. ─No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando... todos me decís que el primer amor no es siempre el correcto o el definitivo, que tengo que superarlo y blablabla, pero el caso es que ninguno tiene ni mínima idea de lo mal que lo paso. ¡¡Así que ya basta!! ─terminó diciendo antes de ir hacia la puerta, con intención de terminar la conversación.

─Yo maté a mi primer amor. ─dijo sereno Derek antes de que Stiles lograra salir por la puerta.

─Mi primer amor me mató a mí, Derek. ─susurró Stiles con lágrimas en sus ojos antes de salir por la puerta para no mirar atrás y volver a internarse en las profundidades del bosque.

Por un momento, Stiles temió que Derek fuera tras él con plenas intenciones de no dejarle solo... pero no fue así.

En realidad Stiles se lo agradecía. Derek era el único que realmente podría llegar a intuir lo que él estaba sintiendo; el único que podría llegar a sentirse identificado... Además, Derek había sido el único que había peleado contra sus negativas a sociabilizar y relacionarse con cualquiera de la manada... Puede que sus sentimientos hacia él tuvieran algo de culpa... pero igualmente, se lo agradecía porque así había podido mantener un pequeño ancla a ese pueblo pero...

Pero era algo puramente egoísta.

Ya en pleno bosque, un relámpago atravesó el cielo ahora completamente oscuro. Amenazaba tormenta y ese era ya el último síntoma de chaparrón... genial.

Caminó rápidamente en dirección al único refugio que conocía en el bosque después de que las ruinas de la mansión Hale fueran completamente derruidas para garantizar la seguridad pública.

Tras un apresurado camino, por fin llegó a su destino. Justo cuando la primera gota de tormenta golpeó sobre su respingada nariz, la cueva en la que una Malía en su forma coyote había vivido durante años, se abrió para él.

Entró intentando apartar el recuerdo de la muchacha de su mente y, sentado sobre una piedra y mirando cómo comenzaban a caer enormes gotas el exterior recordó que, en realidad, esa no había sido la última vez que él había estado allí.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar que, en una noche de insomnio inducido por la posesión del nogitsune, había terminado en esa dichosa cueva. Esa noche podría haber muerto.

─Esa noche **debería** haber muerto. ─murmuró Stiles con acritud.

─ _Ya empezamos con las auto-lamentaciones..._ ─se quejó una conocida voz dentro de su cabeza. ─ _¿No te cansas de ser tan... tú?_

─Cállate. ─murmuró entre dientes. ─No existes.

─ _Pues si no existo... ¿con quién hablas?_

Stiles cerró con fuerza los labios, ignorando a propósito la pregunta de aquella odiosa voz que a diario deseaba olvidar; la voz que todos los días deseaba no volver a escuchar jamás.

─Si hubiera muerto esa noche no tendría que conversar con la estúpida voz de un recuerdo, no habría tenido que enterrar a una amiga y no habría... ─pero Stiles se cayó súbitamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

─ _Venga, Stiles, dilo... no seas tímido... ─_ incitó la voz de su cabeza, comenzando a adormecerlo. ─ _Bueno, pues ya lo digo yo... "Si hubieras muerto esa noche no habrías empezado una absurda relación con Malía". Lo de "absurda" lo añado yo... Tú eres demasiado cursi y sigues ridículamente enamorado no solo de esa coyote que te abandonó, sino también de esa ridícula relación ya completamente muerta. Eres un triste._

─Cállate. ─susurró derrotado Stiles, quedándose completamente dormido.

─ _Así es, Stiles... déjame entrar..._

***

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos ya era de día. La tormenta había cesado por completo y se sentía extrañamente cómodo en ese lugar. Aun con todo, decidió que era el momento de salir de su escondite.

Una vez en el exterior de la cueva, se estiró notando todos su huesos recolocarse. Sin duda, dormir apoyado contra una gruta de piedra no era la mejor de las opciones para su siempre dolorida espalda pero, aún así, comenzó a caminar en dirección al río... necesitaba beber algo de agua y, de paso, quitarse la suciedad de la cara.

Tras enjugarse el rostro, se quedó mirando su reflejo.

Apenas podía reconocerse.

Tenía unas ojeras terribles a pesar de haber podido dormir tranquilo durante la tormenta; había perdido peso y sus ojos parecían... distintos.

Chasqueó la lengua y golpeó la superficie del agua para borrar su reflejo. Hacía tiempo que no le gustaba observarse a sí mismo.

Se sentó a la orilla del río y comenzó a recapitular los sucesos del día anterior, empezando por la mirada dolida de su padre, a la horrible charla y al encuentro con Derek. Cerró los ojos y suspiró sabiendo que debía hablar con su padre. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

Se incorporó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la carretera para atajar. Cuál fue su suerte cuando, apenas unos minutos después de haber llegado a ella y tras unos metros caminados por el asfalto, un coche conocido paró frente a él.

─Melissa. ─dijo con una leve sonrisa. Por la mirada preocupada de la mujer supo que su padre ya le había puesto al día. ─¿Sería mucho pedir que me llevaras junto a mi padre?

La mujer negó con una dulce sonrisa y abrió la puerta para que se pudiera subir. En todo el trayecto, Melissa no dijo nada. No fue hasta haber aparcado frente a su casa cuando sus labios se separaron por fin.

─Stiles, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?. ─dijo con suavidad.

─Gracias, Melissa. ─dijo Stiles posando un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, antes de salir del coche. ─Gracias por traerme también.

La mujer asintió aunque no parecía demasiado contenta con la evidente evasiva del adolescente y arrancó el motor prácticamente al mismo momento que la puerta de casa se abría.

─¿Te parece normal tenerme en vilo desde ayer? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Podrías haber... ─comenzó el sheriff que, en cambio, se cayó de inmediato al notar el abrazo de su hijo.

─Lo siento, papá. ─dijo con suavidad. ─Lo siento.

El sheriff respondió al abrazo en cuanto salió del shock.

─No pasa nada, pequeño. ─dijo besando la frente de su hijo. ─Ahora pasa... tendrás hambre.

John Stilinski le preparó rápidamente unas tostadas mientras él subió a darse una ducha rápida y bajar con ropa cómoda y limpia. En cuanto bajó a la cocina se encontró con dos tostadas, un zumo y café.

─Gracias. ─dijo tímidamente sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

─De nada. ─respondió el padre sentándose frente a él con una taza de café. ─Oye, Stiles, tenemos que hablar...

─Lo sé. ─dijo posando la tostada después de darle un bocado. ─Yo... lo admito. No he sido el mejor hijo del mundo últimamente. Estaba deprimido aunque no lo quisiera aceptar... fumaba y bebía porque así era más fácil huir de los problemas pero... de todos modos siempre me lograban alcanzar.

─Beber no es la solución.

─Lo sé, lo sé, pero... me abstraía. Y comencé a faltar a clases porque me hunde estar en la misma sala que Malía, odio tener miradas de lástima sobre mí constantemente... sé que me dices que esto se me pasará pero por el momento no es así. No pasa. Y pues... el alcohol me ayuda.

─Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer jamás.

─Bueno... creo que alguna cerveza más en mi vida sí que me tomaré...

─No faltarás a clases para emborracharte ni conducirás borracho ni te emborracharás para acallar voces interiores.

─Voces interiores... ─musitó en un susurro Stiles. ─Tiene gracia.

─¿Qué dices? ─preguntó sin entender sinceramente, el padre.

─Que no quiero ir al instituto. ─dijo seguro el muchacho, a lo que el padre abrió mucho los ojos al principio y terminó negando rotundamente. ─No me puedes obligar. ─dijo tajante. ─Tengo más de 16 años y por lo tanto mi educación no es obligatoria. Prometo no irme al bosque y perder el tiempo allí emborrachándome como hasta ahora, pero no quiero seguir estudiando. Es una pérdida total de tiempo y esfuerzo.

─El futuro no es una pérdida de tiempo.

─Esa frase está ridículamente construida y, además, sabes que es falsa completamente. ─apuntó el menor. ─Papá, entra en razón: con las deudas que tenemos nadie en su sano juicio nos dará un préstamo para soñar siquiera con seguir con mi educación y mucho menos universitaria.

─Pero la secundaria es importante.

─Soy inteligente. ─afirmó Stiles. ─Dejaré los estudios por un tiempo, me dedicaré a trabajar y ayudar con las facturas y, cuando podamos respirar más tranquilos sin estar completamente ahogados con la hipoteca, los intereses y facturas, podré terminar el curso a distancia.

El padre tomó aire para negarlo, pero la mirada decidida de Stiles le convenció. Jamás había visto a su hijo tan serio, convencido y decidido en algo, por lo que terminó suspirando y dándose por rendido.

─De acuerdo. ─aceptó. ─ **Pero**... y es un gran **pero** , estás castigado.

─Me lo temía.

─Merecidamente castigado.

─Lo admito.

─Pues vete a tu cuarto y bájame el ordenador. Te lo requiso hasta nuevo aviso. Y, por supuesto, castigado sin salir ni recibir visitas por la ventana en plena noche.

─¿Qué? ─rió Stiles por lo último.

─No te hagas el tonto. ─advirtió el sheriff. ─Sé que Scott viene a cotorrear contigo todas las noches. ─siguió diciendo. ─He visto los arañazos del marco de la ventana y la señora Franklin me ha llamado varias veces a la comisaría para avisarme.

─¿De que Scott entra en mi cuarto de noche? Papá, esa señora está tarada. ─refunfuñó Stiles yendo a por su ordenador para entregárselo a su padre.

─Me llama para decirme de que "el chico moreno de siempre ha entrado por la ventana de su casa". ─escuchó a su padre desde el piso de abajo.

─Lo que digo... que está majareta. ─murmuró Stiles. Sin embargo, se acercó a mirar el marco de la ventana y, tal y como había dicho su padre, había rastros de haber sido forzada, tal vez con unas garras.

─ _Lo traes loquito, Stiles..._ ─murmuró su rostro reflejado en el cristal de la ventana. De nuevo, un brillo especial iluminaba los ojos avellana del muchacho, tan distintos y a la vez tan suyos. ─ _El pequeño Hale bebe los aires por ti... qué tierno_.

─¿Bajas ya el ordenador, Stiles? ─escuchó la voz de su padre a los pies de las escaleras.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar ese aterrador brillo de sus ojos y volver a la realidad. Tomó de nuevo su portátil y emprendió el camino hacia su padre.

─Ya va, ya va... ─dijo escuchó el padre desde la cocina.

Sin embargo, Stiles no tenía ninguna intención de bajar.

Con una sonrisa nada propia en él, posó el portátil sobre la cama y agarrando el alcohol de quemar que utilizaban para encender las barbacoas y que habitualmente estaba en el garaje, salpicó del inflamable combustible su cama y todos los muebles que había a su alcance e incluso se empapó a sí mismo.

Lanzó la botella vacía a una esquina y, tras buscar en sus bolsillos del pantalón su mechero, lo agarró con fuerza.

─¿ _A ver qué pasa ahora_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya dije el lunes, el capítulo anterior era demasiado corto para mi gusto... y a pesar de intentarlo, ayer no me fue posible compensarlo.  
> ¡¡Así que espero que os haya gustado el de hoy!!  
> Debido a las navidades, probablemente no suba capitulo... más bien SEGURO no seré capaz, ya que el ordenador lo dejaré en mi casa y me iré a pasar el fin de semana a la casa de mis padres.  
> Así que... hasta más ver :D


	6. Fuego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El break de las navidades ha terminado... y con un gran comienzo, creo ^^

─¿A ver qué pasa ahora? ─dijo Stiles levantando el dedo antes de bajarlo con rapidez para accionar la ruedita que haría llama en su mechero.

Pensaba en el calor, la angustia, el dolor... pero antes de poder llegar a accionar su encendedor, un golpe imprevisto y un terrible estruendo, retumbó en toda la casa.

Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

***

En el piso de abajo, el sheriff comenzaba a enfadarse ya que su hijo no le bajaba el portátil requisado por el castigo. Apretó los labios y encaró la puerta de la cocina dispuesto a subir y demostrarle al indómito de Stiles quién era el que mandaba en la casa.

Iba ya por la mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó un estruendo provenir de la habitación de su hijo. el resto de las escaleras las subió en plena carrera, encontrándose de frente con Derek en medio del cuarto de Stiles, quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

─Tenemos un problema. ─dijo Derek soltando el palo de Lacrosse con el que aparentemente había golpeado a su hijo. El sheriff logró reaccionar a tiempo de sacar su arma y apuntar al lobo.

─¿Acabas de...?

─Sheriff, este no es Stiles. ─dijo alzando las manos en señal de rendición. ─¡Mire a su alrededor! ¿No lo huele?

─Huele a...

─Le he pillado empapándose a sí mismo y al cuarto con alcohol de quemar. Tenía un encendedor en la mano.

─¿Qué...? ─el sheriff miró en pánico el cuarto y descubrió la botella de alcohol de quemar. Miró a su hijo y de nuevo al lobo. ─No... Pero...

─Creo que Stiles... creo que no está siendo él mismo. ─dijo significativamente Derek.

El sheriff sintió como algo dentro de él se rompía al mismo tiempo que recordaba la conversación que había tenido con el veterinario y druida de la manda de Scott.

_flashback._

_─¿Y ya está? Si el plan sale bien... ¿Stiles estará a salvo? ─decía esperanzado el sheriff, a quien estaban poniendo al tanto del plan de destruir al nogitsune que había poseído a su único hijo._

_─Eso espero. ─repuso Alan Deaton tras un suspiro._

_─¿Cómo que "eso espero"? ¡"Eso espero" no es suficiente!_

_─Sheriff, compréndalo: nunca nadie ha matado a un nogitsune sin matar también a su huésped... puede que lo matemos y desaparezca para siempre o puede que... puede que tan sólo lo debilitemos durante un tiempo... Pero es un buen plan. Creo sinceramente que una vez desaparecido el nogitsune esta noche, Stiles vuelva a ser Stiles... para siempre._

_─Le mantendré vigilado, sheriff. ─intervino entonces Derek, quien era el único lobo presente en la pequeña reunión._

_Un suspiro se escapó del pecho de John Stilinski, quien deseaba que todo terminara esa noche._

_**fin del flashback_

 

Derek permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin apartar la mirada de un Stiles completamente atado y sentado sobre la silla que habían puesto en el salón. El sheriff, en cambio, no podía parar de dar vueltas alrededor del salón, echando rápidas ojeadas al reloj y a su hijo. O el que creían que era su hijo.

─¿Cuánto más va a tardar Deaton? ─preguntó frustrado.

─Estará al llegar. ─repuso simplemente el lobo, sin parpadear ni un instante. ─Sheriff. ─le llamó, pues Stiles comenzaba a despertar.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron lentamente, dejando a la vista los orbes color avellana que se escondían tras los párpados. Tardó un poco en enfocar la vista, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba atado, posó su mirada en los dos acompañantes.

─¿¡Pero qué mierdas!? ─murmuró intentando soltar sus ataduras. ─¡Papá! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué haces ahí atontado? ¡Suéltame! Esto... esto no es manera de castigarme. Coge el portátil si te da la gana, pero ¿qué...?

─Hijo...

─No es tu hijo, sheriff. ─intervino el lobo sereno aparentemente.

─¿Pero qué...? ─siguió diciendo Stiles. ─Bueno, esto es increíble... el loco este me acosa, me sigue, me golpea... ¿y tú vas y me atas? ¡El que debería estar atado es él!

─Para ya de fingir. ─dijo el lobo aún en su pose inquebrantable.

─¿De fingir? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Estás loco! Papá, Derek está loco.

─Deaton ya está aquí. ─dijo Derek yendo a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar al veterinario, dejando solos por un momento a padre e hijo.

─Papá, suéltame, por favor... ─suplicó Stiles en un susurro. ─Derek está loco, te lo juro, últimamente hace cosas muy raras y...

─Basta, por favor. ─susurró el padre con el alma rota en mil pedazos.

Deaton y Derek entraron en el salón. Acto seguido, el druida posó su maletín sobre el sofá y sacó un botecito de musgo que llamó la atención de Stiles, quien se quedó mudo.

─Sabes lo que es esto. ─afirmó el veterinario. ─Si te lo tomas, te soltaremos y todo estará bien. ─continuó diciendo el adulto, acercándose a Stiles, que lo acribilló con la mirada... una mirada conocida por todos los presentes pero que, sin duda, no era de Stiles.

─ _Suéltame u os arrepentiréis. ─_ dijo entonces Stiles.

─Oh, dios santo... ─murmuró el sheriff dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

─ _No me digas que no lo veías venir, papá. ─_ rió con sorna el menor. ─ _Sois tan patéticos... ─_ rió el muchacho.

El veterinario entonces asintió y cogió una inyección con la poción ya preparada. Stiles, en cambio, rió y le miró divertido.

─ _No importa cuánto me inyectes ni cuánto musgo me hagáis comer... tarde o temprano, se acabará y yo seguiré aquí. Solo hay una opción para detenerme y es matando a vuestro ya no tan adorable Stiles... Si es que el muchacho está tan desequilibrado que me ha hecho ridículamente sencillo volver a despertar. ¡Y vosotros sois tan ridículos!_

─Si matar a Stiles es la única manera de matarte a ti, ¿por qué intentabas quemarte? ─espetó el lobo.

─ _¿Tenía frío? ─_ dijo con sorna Stiles, acompañando su malintencionado comentario con una risa que se congeló en el aire al ver cómo el druida se acercaba a él con una inyección. ─ _Te mataré... y no sabes cuánto lo voy a disfru... ¡Ah!_

Alan le clavó la aguja en el cuello como ya había hecho en la primera y terrible vez que el nogitsune había tomado el control de Stiles, quien se revolvió incómodo y adolorido por la sustancia que comenzaba a recorrer sus venas.

─¡Ah! ─escucharon el quejido de Stiles quien, tras una gran sacudida y un leve desmayo de poco más de un minuto, abrió los ojos desorientado y miró a los tres adultos que estaban frente a él. ─¿Qué... ? ¿Qué hago aquí?

─¿Es él? ─preguntó derrotado el sheriff. Derek se acercó y le miró la espalda, completamente cubierta de venitas negras, como relámpagos.

─Es él.

─¿Cómo que...? ─comenzó Stiles, quien enmudeció al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. ─El nogitsune. ─dijo simplemente.

─¿Lo sabías, Stiles? ─preguntó levemente acusador el veterinario mientras Derek destrozaba las cuerdas con sus garras.

─Yo... bueno... comencé a escuchar su voz pero... ¡es imposible! Está muerto, ¿no? ¡O sea lo matamos! ─dijo incorporándose de la silla una vez estuvo suelto, mientras se masajeaba las

─Nunca estuvimos seguros.

─¡¿QUÉ!? ─gritó escandalizado Stiles. ─¡Tú lo sabías! ─siguió diciendo mientras señalaba a Derek, quien asintió. ─¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Quién más sabía que podía volver a ponerme a matar gente? ¡No! No me lo digais... no... ─comenzó a farfullar sin sentido Stiles, apretándose los lados de la nariz para centrarse. Una vez se calmó, volvió a hablar. ─Vale... pues... por favor decidme que en este tiempo habéis averiguado cómo matarlo definitivamente.

Los tres adultos entrecruzaron miradas. Stiles supo lo que eso significaba y se puso a dar vueltas por el salón, histérico.

─El musgo vulpina nos dará tiempo. ─intentó calmar los ánimos Deaton, quien fue acribillado por la mirada del adolescente.

─Nos dará tiempo, dice... ─se burló Stiles. ─¡Pero si ni siquera nos daremos cuenta de cuando haya vuelto a tomar el control sobre mí! ¿No os dais cuenta? No hay manera de ganar, el muy bastardo siempre va por delante. ─dijo derrotado, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

─Encontraremos el modo. ─dijo serio su padre. ─No te vamos a perder.

Stiles miró a su padre, completamente derrotado... pero de momento las perspectivas eran más que oscuras, tenebrosas incluso. No había ningún antídoto a parte de la inyeccion del musgo raro ese que había hecho Deaton, pero eso no curaba del todo ni arreglaba la situación. Simplemente lo retrasaba cierto tiempo... por no olvidar que, si era la misma vacuna que la de la vez anterior, debería mantenerse despierto para que el nogitsune no tomara el control sobre su cuerpo.

─Tenemos 72 horas. ─dijo Stiles rotundo, levantándose del sofá sin decir nada.

─¿Dónde vas? ─preguntó preocupado el padre.

─A tomar el aire. Estaré en el patio trasero. ─respondió sin ganas.

Los tres adultos se quedaron en el salón debatiendo qué hacer a continuación. Estaba claro que tenían que avisar a los demás miembros de la manada... aunque Stiles estuviera "enfadado" con ellos o simplemente alejado, los necesitaban para superar este problema.

En la cocina, Stiles cogió su cajetilla y salió al patio.

Estaba decidido: hablaría con Derek para pedirle que, si a las 72 horas no habían encontrado un antídoto permanente o al menos la manera de expulsarle o dormir al nogitsune para siempre, terminara con su vida. No quería ser la causa de más muertes ni más dolor ni pérdidas. No. Y si Derek no quisiera ayudarle... bueno, siempre podría acudir a Las Calaveras o a Chris Argent, que fue quien más convencido a matarle estaba cuando pasó la última vez.

Con ese pensamiento se colocó el cigarro en los labios y accionó el mechero para encenderlo. Lo intentó una vez, dos y tres... no fue hasta que lo intentó una cuarta que no dio llama.

─¡¡NO!!

Un grito invadió el patio trasero al tiempo que la llama del mechero se propagó por la chaqueta y el brazo de Stiles, que se quedó paralizado sin entender.

Derek se lanzó en su ayuda, rasgándole la chaqueta con prisa para que el fuego no se propagara por otras partes de su cuerpo y con tan poca delicadeza que rasgó también parte de su piel.

Cuando por fin el fuego se extinguió, un paralizado Stiles se quedó tumbado en el suelo quejándose del dolor de las heridas.

A pesar de la rapidez de acción de Derek (que le había salvado la vida) el fuego había alcanzado parte de su piel que, junto con algún que otro zarpazo del lobo, hacía que Stiles se retorciera de terribles dolores.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/bukybuh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para aquellos que me siguen en twitter no será una noticia nueva, ya que llevo un tiempo queriendo hacer un maratón... y por fin ha llegado el momento.  
> A lo largo de esta semana, de lunes a viernes, subiré dos capítulos diarios.   
> ...  
> Si queréis, claro... sino también me puedo pegar dos semanas más dejándoos en vela :D


	7. Dolor

 

 

Derek observaba la reacción de Stiles... tal vez para algunos fuera exagerada, pero él la veía tan razonable como propia. Probablemente en su situación, hiciera lo mismo... o puede que simplemente se dejara de intentar luchar y se metiera una bala de acónito entre ceja y ceja. Muerto el perro, se acabó la rabia.

Pero Stiles no era así. Stiles era un luchador... pero un luchador que sabía cuándo rendirse.

Conocía a Stiles lo suficiente como para asegurar que, después de un tiempo sería capaz de tomar la decisión más valiente de todas: terminar con todo.Y a pesar de saber que era lo correcto, la idea no le gustaba un pelo.

─Tenemos 72 horas. ─dijo entonces Stiles, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia la puerta del salón.

─¿Dónde vas? ─preguntó preocupado el sheriff.

─A tomar el aire. Estaré en el patio trasero. ─respondió el muchacho.

Deaton y el sheriff se pusieron a contactar con todos los que pudieran ayudar en esta situación. Derek, en cambio, se apoyó contra la pared controlando el pulso de Stiles.

En efecto Stiles era tal y como él pensaba. Puede que humano, pero el más valiente de todos.

Decidido, se dispuso a ir a la casa de Scott para ponerle al día de todo lo sucedido. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para poder salvar a Stiles.

Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando un sonido llamó su atención: una rosca de mechero. Sonó una vez... El jefe de policía no fumaba, Deaton tampoco... Era Stiles que... ¡aún estaba empapado en alcohol de quemar!

La rosca del mechero sonó una segunda vez al tiempo que Derek corría por el pasillo. La tercera vez de ese horrible sonido retumbó en su oído al tiempo que reventaba la puerta de la cocina en su carrera...

Llegó justo cuando sonó una cuarta. Pero esa vez sí se produjo la chispa que rápidamente produjo llamaradas de fuego que lamieron sin piedad la manga de la chaqueta de Stiles, quien se quedó completamente paralizado.

Derek no se lo pensó siquiera cuando con sus garras rasgó la chaqueta del muchacho y lo tiró al suelo para hacerle rodar para apagar el fuego. El acelerante hizo bien su misión y tardó en apagarse. Tal vez fueran unos segundos, pero unos agónicos instantes en los que sentía el olor de piel y carne quemada devorar poco a poco y sin piedad el cuerpo de Stiles.

Deaton y John aparecieron en el proceso y, tras un leve instante de desorientación, comenzaron a lanzar tierra sobre Stiles para ayudar a extinguir el fuego.

Cuando por fin el fuego se apagó, escuchó los gemidos de dolor de Stiles, que sin ropa en la parte superior del cuerpo y a pesar de la tierra que había logrado apagar el fuego, lucía unas horribles quemaduras en su brazo derecho y parte del abdomen y costado, llegando algunas heridas incluso al cuello y oreja derecha.

Sin dudarlo, lo cogió en brazos y tras una rápida mirada a los dos adultos, se lo llevó a su coche.

─No te duermas, Stiles... quédate conmigo. ─murmuraba sin control Derek, conduciendo a una velocidad pasmosa por el centro del pueblo en dirección al hospital

─Duele... duele mucho, Derek... ─gimoteaba el muchacho encogido sobre sí mismo con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro.

─Lo sé, lo sé... ─dijo acariciándole el rostro y absorviendo parte de su dolor. ─Pero no te puedes dormir...

Puto nogitsune. Lo tenía todo planeado. Sabía que en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que estaba poseído le inyectarían el musgo, que se elimina mientras duerme... por ello decidió producirle un daño a su huésped para que se lo trataran con calmantes y así retomar el control mientras dormía...

Maldito bastardo.

No. No iba a ganar, no iba a ganar. Él no lo permitiría.

El semáforo se puso en rojo, pero Derek presionó más aún el acelerador mientras marcaba el teléfono de Melissa, que lo cogió al instante.

_─Ya me ha llamado John, llévale a la planta abandonada. Ya estoy aquí._

─Nada de calmantes.

_─Pero..._

─He dicho que nada de calmantes. Llegaremos en dos minutos.

Derek colgó el teléfono y lo lanzó al asiento trasero. Con la mano libre la acercó de nuevo al tembloroso Stiles y volvió a absorber su dolor.

─Stiles, escúchame. ─dijo mirándole un instante, llamando la atención del muchacho, que lo miró con los ojos gritando en agonía. ─Ese capullo no va a ganar. No ganará. ¿Me oíste?

─Duele...

─Más le va a doler a él. ─gruñó el lobo sin dejar de absorber el dolor del muchacho. ─Te lo prometo.

Derek aparcó con un derrape y bajó a la velocidad del rayo, cogió a Stiles en brazos y en plena carrera entró por la puerta secundaria a la planta abandonada.

En cuanto llegó, Melissa se puso a atenderle. Le limpió las heridas y le administró antibióticos. Todo mientras Derek absorbía cada pocos segundo parte del dolor de Stiles.

Melissa volvió al armarito de las medicinas y volvió al lado de Stiles con varias dosis de calmantes. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que era, Derek gruñó y los tiró al suelo para después hacer añicos los frascos con su bota.

─¡Esta agonizando, Derek! ─dijo ella horrorizada. ─No quiero verle sufrir. ¡No puedo!

─No puede dormirse. ─dijo volviendo a su lado para volver a absorber el dolor.

─¡Precisamente es lo que necesita!

─Melissa... ─dijo intentando calmarse. Melissa, al parecer, no estaba al tanto del regreso del nogisune. ─Ha vuelto. El nogitsune ha vuelto. ─dijo con una voz de ultratumba, haciendo que la mujer se llevara la mano a los labios.

─¡Oh, dios! ─dijo la mujer llevándose la mano a los labios.

─Sabía que en cuanto nos diéramos cuenta le inyectaríamos el antídoto y le ha hecho esto para que, precisamente, le hagamos dormir y él pueda tomar el control.

─Pero está sufriendo.

─Lo sé... ─dijo respirando hondo para asumir cada vez más dolor del muchacho.

─No dejes que me duerma, Derek. ─murmuró con un hilillo de voz Stiles. ─No puedo... no.

Derek lo miró para influirle ánimo mientras seguía absorbiendo dolor. Sabía que eso aliviaba a Stiles, pero no podría seguir a ese ritmo eternamente. Notaba que sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo y, aunque no quería que Stiles se durmiera, tampoco iba a permitir que Stiles sufriera toda la agonía.

─Llama a Scott. ─dijo decidido mirando a la enfermera, quien asintió y salió rápidamente en busca de su teléfono.

Stiles alzó la mano izquierda, que era la que mejor estaba y cogió la mano de Derek, quien le miró lastimero, queriendo ayudar más de lo que podía.

─Derek... si me duermo... si vuelve...

─No lo hará. Terminaremos con él sí o sí.

─Si vuelve... ─siguió el muchacho. ─Mátame. ─pidió, a lo que Derek miró a la luz y negó con la cabeza. ─Por favor, Derek.

─No me pidas eso. Ni a mí ni a nadie. Porque no lo vamos a hacer.

─Derek, yo voy a luchar. ─insistió Stiles. ─Pero también sé cuándo he perdido... y cuándo es mejor rendirse. Por favor, Derek. Si pasa, mátame.

─Ya está de camino. ─interrumpió la enfermera. ─Estaba con Kira, que viene con él y ya han ido a avisar a los demás. John está también de camino y...

─¡¡Stiles!! ─llamó una voz desde el pasillo que se iba acercando. ─¡¡STILES!!

La voz se abrió y una llorosa y muy desmejorada Lydia apareció en la sala al tiempo que Stiles ponía una mueca de dolor.

─¡Oh, Dios mío! ─susurró Lydia acercándose a la camilla. ─Tranquilo, Stiles... todo va a ir bien.

─Si la banshee ha venido es que estoy jodido... ─dijo intentando inyectar algo de humor en la situación.

─No tiene gracia.

─Chispa no tendré, pero llamaradas... ─siguió Stiles con evidentes signos de dolor.

─No te abofeteo porque ya tienes bastante. ─dijo mirándole con dulzura y preocupación a partes iguales. Después miró a Derek. ─Deberías parar un poco...

─No hasta que llegue Scott. ─dijo con un jadeo.

─Tiene que venir Liam también. ─dijo ella cogiendo el teléfono.

─¡No! ─negó Stiles decidido.

─Pero se tienen que turnar, Stiles... y cuantos más mejor. Mira a Derek, está agotado y Scott estará igual pronto... cuantos más sean...

─He dicho que no. ─dijo muy seguro. ─Prefiero sentir cómo mi cuerpo se deshace en ácido antes de que me ayude Liam.

─Pero...

─No. ─siguió terco Stiles, alejando un poco la mano de Derek, que rehusó a descansar. ─Lo puedo aguantar... descansa un poco.

─Stiles...

─En serio.

─Si quieres que pare, tienes que ceder en que venga Liam. ─negoció Derek.

─Pues absorbe dolor hasta desmayarte. ─espetó Stiles decidido en que el menor de los lobos no le ayudara.

─Serás cabezón...

─Tengo mi orgullo. ─dijo Stiles respirando hondo, ya que había ganado la batalla... o eso pensaba.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Scott y Kira, que entraban con gesto de suma preocupación. El alfa se acercó a Stiles y tras ver su estado y el de Derek, le pusieron al día de todo lo sucedido.

─Tranquilo, Stiles... ¿vale? Superaremos esto. ─dijo seguro. ─Descansa Derek, ya me encargo yo.

─Si rebasas el límite perderás tu rango de alfa. ─dijo con un jadeo cuando Scott tomó el relevo.

─Lo sé, lo sé.

─O morirás. ─terminó el beta, sentándose en una banqueta que había en la sala.

Stiles cerró los ojos al sentir su dolor volver a desaparecer... benditos alfas, ellos sí que tenían capacidad para absorber el dolor. Pero... ¿realmente podrían morir si pasaban cierto umbral? Abrió los ojos y miró a la pelirroja, que buscaba desde su móvil junto con Kira cualquier cosa con mitología asiática que incluyera los void o nogitsunes.

─Llama a Liam.

Lydia lo miró y asintió al tiempo que marcaba el número del beta y salía de la sala para tener mejor cobertura.

Liam llegó media hora después, justo a tiempo para tomar el relevo de Scott ya que Derek aún seguía demasiado cansado. Se puso frente a Stiles y, tocando en el hombro menos dañado, comenzó a absorber su dolor. Derek se tumbó en una camilla extra que había traído Melissa con ese propósito mientras que los demás fueron a la sala de visitas (que era la que mejor Wi-Fi tenía) para seguir con la investigación.

─Derek, tal vez descansarías mejor en tu casa. ─dijo Stiles viéndole su estado demacrado.

─No me pienso alejar. ─dijo con voz somnolienta.

─Duerme un poco aunque sea. Al fin y al cabo no estoy solo.

─Tú no dejes que se duerma o te las verás conmigo. ─dijo el moreno señalando a Liam y amenazándole. ─O peor... te las verás con el nogitsune.

Liam asintió sin perder la concentración en calmar el dolor a Stiles.

Derek no tardó ni dos minutos en dormirse y Stiles comenzó a sentirse cansado, con ganas de dormir él también.

─No te duermas, Stiles. ─advirtió Liam.

Stiles simplemente asintió, luchando con sus párpados. Ojala fuera otra persona la que ahora cuidaba de él, ojalá pudiera darle tema de conversación... eso haría su lucha por permanecer despierto mucho más fácil pero...

─Lo siento, Stiles. ─dijo repentinamente Liam. ─Yo... sé que ya lo sabes y que por mucho que seas consciente de ello y te lo digamos mil y una veces...

─No vayas por ahí.

─Pero...

─¿No te parece que estoy ya bastante jodido como para que encima me vengas con eso ahora?

─Yo... te juro que no volveré a sacar el tema, pero por favor escúchame una sola vez.

─Bah. Haz lo que quieras. ─dijo resignado Stiles.

─Eres mi amigo. ─dijo haciendo que Stiles bufara. ─Sé que me odias y vale, lo comprendo... pero lo que quiero que sepas es que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que todo esto termine pronto.

─La única manera de que termine pronto es que me mates. ─dijo con tal sinceridad que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del beta. ─No, va en serio. Esto no se va a solucionar. Hemos probado con el plan A, estamos desarrollando un plan B... pero mi plan C es el que teníamos que haber hecho ya la primera vez.

─Matarte.

─Exacto. ─asintió Stiles. ─Y mas os vale que lo hagáis... porque si no os mataré yo a todos.

─Haremos todo lo posible.

─Pues daos prisa, porque os quedan menos de 72 horas.

─¿Por qué 72 horas?

La puerta se abrió suavemente dejando a Lydia a la vista, quien caminó hacia Stiles y se sentó a su lado para hacer compañía.

─Un humano muere a las 72 horas de privación de sueño... así que si no se duerme morirá, y si se duerme volverá a aparecer el nogitsune. ─explicó la pelirroja al joven beta.

─Y si eso pasa me tendréis que matar.

─Cállate Stiles. ─espetó Lydia antes de acercarse y dale un beso en la punta de la nariz. ─Deja de decir eso.

─Pero es la verdad y por ahora, es la única opción que hay a no ser que encontréis algo milagroso.

 

 

* * *

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)


	8. El plan de Stiles

 

 

Derek abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue preocupación por Stiles, quien irradiaba incomodidad por estar tan cerca de Liam, pero que estaba siendo efectivamente distraído por una Lydia que comentaba lo maravillosa que sería su fiesta de cumpleaños de ese año.

─Te tomo el relevo, Liam. ─dijo Derek incorporándose. ─Ya estoy mejor. Tú ve con los demás a buscar más información.

─¿Seguro? ─preguntó dudoso el beta. ─Aún me quedan fuerzas.

─Cuantas más agotes, más te costará recuperarte. ─dijo poniéndose al lado de Stiles para tomar el relevo.

─Yo voy a seguir investigando también. ─dijo la pelirroja antes de acompañar a Liam hacia fuera.

─Suéltame, Derek.

─No. ─negó el lobo sentándose a su lado mientras le tocaba en una de las heridas peores para quitarle más dolor aún. ─Estoy bien.

─Te veo la cara... aún necesitas descansar... déjame un par de minutos, ¿vale? Tal vez las pomadas me han calmado un poco y, si no lo soporto, vuelves a absorber. Si no, ninguno aguantaréis.

A regañadientes, Derek alejó la mano de Stiles, quien puso una mueca de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue calmando.

─¿Estás bien?

─Es soportable. ─dijo asintiendo. ─Pero vas a tener que contarme algo si no quieres que me duerma, así que junta palabras, machote... tú puedes.

Derek bufó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

─Hasta moribundo eres insoportable. ─dijo con humor el lobo.

─Eso eso, habla... ¡tú puedes! ─rió Stiles a pesar de su dolor.

─¿De qué quieres que te hable? Sabes que no se me da muy bien.

─Yo qué sé... algo.

─Sería más fácil que me hablaras tú.

─Claro... yo hablo y tú mueves tus cejas... sí... muy Hale todo.

─O te amenazo de muerte, ¿no?

─¿Sabes? Ahora mismo que me mates es algo que no barajo como algo malo.

─Dios, Stiles. ─protestó Derek levantándose de su asiento para caminar por la habitación. ─¿Quieres dejar de decir eso?

─¿Por qué? Es la verdad. ─dijo con sinceridad el muchacho. ─No quiero ser el causante de más muertes ni de más daño... Hasta ahora, que no soy más que Stiles, estáis sufriendo por mí. No quiero, joder. No quiero.

─Es que eso es lo que pasa en las familias, en las manadas. Si sufre uno, sufrimos todos.

─Pues entonces esta sí que es una familia de puta madre... ─dijo resignado Stiles. ─No hacemos más que sufrir. Si no es por una cosa es por otra y si no, es por todas juntas. ─dijo suspirando para soportar un pinchazo de dolor en una de las peores heridas. ─Estoy harto de sufrir, Derek. ¿Tú no?

─No. ─dijo haciendo que Stiles lo mirara sin entender. ─A mí me encanta sufrir. Es mi hobby preferido. ─dijo con evidente ironía, lo que hizo que Stiles esbozara una sonrisa de medio lado.

─Vaya, si Derek Hale sabe usar la ironía. ─dijo con un bostezo. ─Dios... qué sueño. ─musitó cansado Stiles.

─Dame la mano. ─dijo Derek acercándose a él.

─He dicho que lo soporto.

─Te voy a ayudar a que camines un poco. ─dijo rodando los ojos Derek. ─Reactivará el flujo sanguíneo y te despertarás un poco.

─¿De eso de donde lo sacas?

─Cuando estudiaba para la universidad y tenía sueño hacía sentadillas y me despertaba.

─Ah. ─musitó sorprendido Stiles, dándole la mano a Derek, que lo ayudó a mantener la estabilidad mientras caminaban por la sala. ─¿Y qué estudiaste? ─preguntó intrigado, dándose cuenta de que apenas sabía de la vida de Derek más allá de los asuntos sobrenaturales.

─Literatura y mitología.

─¿Las dos? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes? ─preguntó sorprendido Stiles.

─Tengo 24. ─bufó Derek, sorprendiendo a Stiles. ─Pero soy listo y me saqué las dos a la vez. Además, en aquel tiempo sólo quería ocupar mi mente... olvidarme de todo lo sucedido con mi familia... y como las drogas y el alcohol a mí no me afectan... estudiar me ayudaba.

─Tiene sentido. ─asintió Stiles. ─Vamos al pasillo, estoy harto de este cuarto. ─Derek asintió y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta.

─¿Puedes solo?

─Oye, no soy un debilucho. ─rió Stiles.

─Nunca he dicho que lo seas.

─Sí que lo has dicho alguna vez... sobre todo al principio. ─rió de nuevo el humano al ver el rostro del lobo. ─Y, además, tengo el cuerpo quemado, pero no las piernas. ¡Es cierto! Soy el nuevo Peter de la manada, ¿qué te parece? Solo que yo no puedo hacer el truco de quitar las cicatrices...

─Ni estás en coma.

─Ya, bueno... eso también es una diferencia.

De repente, Stiles abrió los ojos y miró a Derek. Por la mirada del moreno supo que habían pensado lo mismo.

Stiles y Derek caminaron a través del pasillo (bastante lento debido al dolor de Stiles que finalmente Derek comenzó a absorber) hacia la sala donde estaban los demás. Nada más entrar, Scott se levantó preocupado.

─¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías descansar...

─Sí, y estar con calmantes y dormido, pero la vida es muy puta y no puedo así que tengo mi ibuprofeno lobuno conmigo. ─dijo señalando a Derek. Su mirada entonces se clavó en una persona que aún no había visto.

Malía estaba ahí, con los demás, rodeada de libros y ojeando el bestiario en un iPad.

─Stiles tiene un plan. ─dijo Derek para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

─Eso, sí. Un plan. ─asintió volviendo a la realidad. ─Es un poco raro pero podría funcionar. Yo curaría mis heridas y descansaría y a vosotros os daría tiempo extra para investigar.

─Suéltalo ya. ─apresuró Scott histérico.

─Tenéis que ponerme en coma inducido.

─¿Eso no es como dormir? ─preguntó confundido Scott.

─Sí y no. ─comenzó Stiles. ─Cuando estás en coma, técnicamente no estás durmiendo. ¿No has oído las historias de gente en coma que es consciente años después de todo lo que le ha rodeado y de conversaciones que se produjeron mientras ellos estaban en ese estado? Además, aunque eso no fuera cierto, al estar en coma, el nogitsune tampoco podría utilizar mi cuerpo. ¡Es como si tuviera mis extremidades cortadas!

─Un cuerpo completamente inútil... ─dijo Scott pensando

─Sí, bueno... eso podría estar políticamente mal dicho... pero es un buen resumen, sí. ─puntualizó Stiles.

─Ni moribundo eres normal... ─bufó Lydia con una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque con mirada triste. ─Creo que podría funcionar.

─Bien. ─afirmó Scott. ─Pues haremos eso. Así tu dejarás de sentir dolor...

─¿Y si no encontramos nada? ─dijo Kira, la voz de la razón.

─Pues o me dejáis así... o me matáis. ─dijo simplemente.

─Ya, pero Stiles... además de ese pequeño detalle, tienes que tener en cuenta que aquí no tenemos los medios suficientes para mantenerte en coma inducido. Deberías estar en planta para poder estar en calidades óptimas. ─interrumpió Melissa McCall, que también indagaba, aunque ella buscando métodos de calmarle sin dormirle.

─Mierda... ─murmuró Stiles. Eso eran muchos gastos...

─Eso no importa. ─dijo Derek de repente. ─Yo correré con los gastos. ─dijo sin siquiera parar a meditarlo.

─Pero ¿qué dices, loco? ¿Tú sabes cuánto es eso?

─Sí. ─asintió él.

─Pero... No...Te robaron el dinero de la cámara de los Hale...

─Ese dinero era de Peter. ─dijo chasqueando la lengua. ─Mi dinero está en el banco.

 

***

 

─¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? ─le preguntó el sheriff a su hijo.

─Estoy agotado, dolorido y, siendo sinceros... no hay ni una mínima posibilidad de que encontremos solución en menos de 48 horas. El tiempo vuela y es lo que necesitamos.

─Ya, pero...

─Papá, no quiero hacer daño a nadie. ─dijo con la súplica titilando en sus ojos avellana. ─Por favor...

Tras un suspiro, su padre asintió y todo estuvo decidido.

El plan era sencillo:

Stiles volvería a su casa, donde Melissa le inyectaría una gran cantidades de calmantes que inducirían el coma sin poder ser detectado en una analítica básica y entonces llamarían a la ambulancia. Fingirán que fue entonces lo sucedido con el fuego y que debido a los daños, cayó en un coma.

Lo ingresarán y ahí dependerán de que Melissa controle las analíticas, sin que nadie llegue a sospechar siquiera de que ha sido todo una treta... un coma "falso". Porque en realidad ¿quién querría estar en un coma?

─¿Estás preparado? ─preguntó Melissa, ya con el cóctel de medicamentos a punto.

Stiles respiró hondo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el plan funcionara y que encontraran una cura pronto.

─No me quiero despertar con 40 años, eh... ─quiso bromear mientras sentía la aguja clavarse en su piel. ─Así que no os olvidéis de mí.

─Cuidaremos de ti. ─dijo Scott mientras se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

─Eso... eso esper-ro... ─intentó hablar Stiles, a quien ya le estaba afectando el chute.

─Nos vemos pronto, hijo. ─se despidió su padre con lágrimas en los ojos, sin soltar su mano.

Una vez Stiles entró en el coma inducido, el plan se puso en marcha. Los primeros días fue una completa consecución de momentos llenos de tensión, pero cuando Melissa logró alterar todos los informes para lograr que, en efecto, Stiles tuviera un coma inducido sin fecha de caducidad hasta que ellos tuvieran la solución y después de asegurarse que el nogitsune no podía tomar el control de un cuerpo en coma, la búsqueda de "la cura" se intensificó hasta niveles insospechados.

 

 

* * *

 

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Segundo capítulo del maratón!!  
> ¿Qué os han parecido ambos capítulos?   
> Espero que os hayan gustado... :D


	9. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunque el plan es un buen plan... no, es un plan magnífico... es duro.  
> Duro de llevar a cabo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Comienza el segundo día de este maratón! Lo que significa... otros dos capítulos para vuestro disfrute :D

─Buenos días. ─saludó, como de costumbre, la voz de Derek, quien, como siempre, recorrió la habitación de hospital para sentarse al lado de Stiles. Dejó la chaqueta en la silla de las visitas y se asomó a la ventana. ─Ha parado de llover. ─murmuró el lobo dando un suspiro.

─Buenos días. ─saludó una voz a sus espaldas.

Derek se giró y vio cómo entraba la enfermera para cambiar el bote de suero. El no le quitó ojo hasta que terminó y se fue de la habitación en silencio. Entonces, el moreno suspiró cansado y se sentó en la silla de visitas, mirando a la pared.

─Veintidós meses... ya han pasado veintidós meses... ¿Cuándo piensas despertar, eh? ─dijo bufando con una risa sufrida y apagada. ─¿Pero qué te voy a contar? Al menos, tú sí que cumples con tu parte del plan pero... Dios, Stiles, las cosas aquí dan asco. No encuentro nada; siento que te estoy fallando, que no puedo seguir con mi parte. Los chicos siguen buscando, pero los ánimos ya no son los que eran... Se han ido cansando, agotando todas las posibilidades... y no los culpo. Conociéndote, tu tampoco los culparás... Y es que sabes que hemos quemado ya todos los cartuchos, todas las posibilidades, todas las pistas se han ido al garete. Es frustrante. Pensaba que con tiempo extra podríamos... no sé, controlar al nogitsune de algún modo... Tal vez no matarlo, pero sí detenerle. Pero nada.

Derek paró de hablar y miró a Stiles, inmóvil, como siempre. Esbozó una triste sonrisa y le acarició con suavidad la muñeca en la que tenía todas las vías que lo mantenían en ese estado.

─Lo bueno es que, después de todo este tiempo, tus heridas están genial. Te dan un toque de chico malo, incluso. A tu lado, yo parezco un angelito. ─rió bajito. ─Ya verás cuando despiertes... porque vas a despertar. Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces... o puede que haya exagerado... en realidad te lo habré dicho unas... 682 veces, que son los días que llevas aquí tirado, sin hacer nada como un vago. ¿Dónde está tu hiperactividad ahora? ─dijo suspirando. ─En fin... lo que te quiero decir es que no me rindo. Te sacaré ese bicho como sea, te lo juro. Te salvaré y estaré aquí a tu lado cuando despiertes. Yo no me rindo, Stiles... No lo haré jamás, ¿te queda claro?

Estiró uno de sus brazos y le colocó el pelo para después levantarse y meter unas monedas en la televisión de la sala. Puso la serie que siempre le ponía y se volvió a sentar en su sitio releyendo un libro de mitos asiáticos que hablaba acerca de los kitsunes y de todos los tipos de ellos.

Ya lo había leídos doscientas veces como mínimo, ya se lo sabía de memoria... pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Siempre volvía a leerlo con la esperanza de que se le hubiera escapado algún detalle, por mínimo que fuera.

Ya llevaba un buen rato leyendo cuando la puerta se abrió con suavidad y dejó a la vista a una preciosa pelirroja que miró a Derek con una sonrisa.

─¿Cómo está hoy? ─dijo como saludo, a lo que Derek contestó con una mueca irónica.

─¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda?

─¿Tú qué crees? ─dijo ella resignada sentándose en otra de las sillas que había en la habitación. ─He logrado contactar con un especialista de mitología y religión japonesa.

─Y dice lo mismo que los demás. ─averiguó Derek.

─Exacto. ─dijo ella hastiada. ─Tiene que haber algo... lo que sea. Pero ni Kira ni su madre han logrado averiguar nada.

─Noshiko...

─Sí, sí, ya sé que no te gusta nada Noshiko, pero nos está ayudando. Está más involucrada de lo que pensé que estaría... pero...

─Pero sigue empeñada en matar a Stiles.

─No sé... a estas alturas...

─¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ─preguntó Derek levantándose. ─¿Quieres mara a Stiles?

─¿De verdad te parece que esto es vida? ─preguntó señalando la máquina que mantenía en coma a su amigo. ─Yo no creo que Stiles quiera estar así... cuando decidimos llevar a cabo el plan pensábamos que no tardaríamos tanto, que...

─Han pasado 22 meses.

─¿Y si pasan 22 años y sigue igual? ─rebatió ella.

─No me puedo creer lo que estás diciendo.

─Derek, se nos acaban las opciones, no hemos encontrado nada que...

─¡Precisamente! Mientras queden opciones, Stiles seguirá vivo.

─¿Pero tú te estás viendo, Derek? Llevas 22 meses aquí encerrado, leyendo una y otra vez los mismos libros agarrándote a la posibilidad de que exista algo, cualquier cosa, que nos pueda ayudar, pero no hay **nada**. ─preguntó ella frustrada con lágrimas en los ojos. ─He perdido un amigo que está en coma y he perdido otro amigo que, aunque camina y come... tú también estás en coma, Derek. Tienes que avanzar... ¿Qué ganas así?

Se produjo un silencio entre los dos amigos. Lydia no había dicho nada que Derek no hubiera pensado antes, pero...

─No se trata de lo que gano, Lydia... ─dijo con un tono roto. ─Se trata de lo que pierdo si se muriera. ─terminó completamente derrotado, sentándose de nuevo en la silla del visitante y cogiendo el libro que había dejado abandonado sobre la cama de Stiles.

─Derek... ─dijo ella aguantándose las lágrimas. ─Quiero que comprendas que no quiero perder un amigo más. ─terminó Lydia posando un beso sobre la mejilla de Derek, antes de irse en silencio.

Una vez se cerró la puerta, el carmín de los labios de Lydia que había quedado en forma de beso en su mejilla se borró por una gruesa lágrima que se escurrió de los ojos verdes del lobo.

 

 

* * *

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

 

 

 


	10. El despertar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algo en el plan de Stiles se tuerce... y esto adelanta tal vez demasiado las cosas.  
> ¿Estará la manada preparada para lo que se les viene encima?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo del segundo día del Maratón.  
> Espero que os guste casi tanto como todos los anteriores.  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

 

El médico entró en la habitación 375 del ala de tratamientos críticos para revisar el estado del paciente. Se acercó con su ficha de análisis y resultados y comprobó las constantes vitales adolescente que llevaba en coma casi dos años.

─¿Pero qué demonios...? ─musitó el médico viendo los resultados.

Tras asegurarse que no había ningún error, salió al pasillo para buscar a la enfermera encargada del paciente.

─¿Qué hace este muchacho en coma inducido? ─preguntó señalando a Stiles.

─En la ficha trae que tenemos que mantenerle así...

─¿Cómo? Dios santo, este muchacho ingresó por unas quemaduras... ¡que ya están completamente curadas! ¡Quítele la sedación y llévelo a reanimación inmediatamente!

─Sí, doctor. ─dijo obediente la enfermera, haciendo todo tal y como le había ordenado el nuevo jefe de medicina interna.

─Y pídanle disculpas de parte del hospital... esperemos que no nos denuncie por tenerle más de un año extra, en coma. ─dijo el doctor antes de salir de la habitación.

***

Como todos los días, Derek apareció en su todoterreno y aparcó en el parking de visitantes. Cogió el ascensor y subió hasta la planta 3. Saludó a las enfermeras con un movimiento de cabeza y, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó pasmado. Miró el número de la puerta para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto...

Sí. Habitación 375. Se giró y fue hacia el box de enfermeras.

─Disculpen.

─¿Sí? ─saludó una enfermera transferida.

─¿Dónde está el paciente de la 375? No sabía que le iban a cambiar de cuarto...

─375... 375... ─dijo ella buscando en los papeles.

De repente apareció otra enfermera, la que siempre se encontraba con Derek en la habitación, al lado de Stiles y corrió sonriente a felicitarle.

─¡Enhorabuena! ─dijo ella extremadamente contenta.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Derek sin entender a qué venía tanta felicidad, aunque era agradable de vez en cuando tener consciencia de que la gente a veces estaba feliz.

─¿No se lo han informado? ¡El médico de su novio le ha quitado el tratamiento de coma! Pronto podrá...

─Stiles no es mi no... ─repitió como un autómata, ya que todos le decían lo mismo una y otra vez. ─Un momento. ─dijo al darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho la enfermera. ─¿Cómo que...? ¿Le van a sacar del coma?

─¡Sí! ¿No es magnífico? ─dijo ella encantada.

Derek, en cambio, quedó sin color en el rostro. Lanzó el libro y comenzó a correr rumbo a urgencias, donde estaría Melissa McCall. ¿Acaso ella lo sabía? No, era imposible... llegó al área de urgencias y se encontró de frente con la enfermera jefe de urgencias, exactamente la que buscaba.

─¡Derek! ¿Qué... ?

─¿Lo sabías? ─preguntó cogiéndola de un brazo y metiéndola en la sala de medicinas.

─¿El qué?

─¡Stiles!

─¿Qué pasa con Stiles, Derek? ─preguntó ella empezando a preocuparse.

─¡Le van a sacar del coma!

─¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ─preguntó ella escandalizada.

─Acabo de ir a verle y su cama está vacía y la enfermera me lo dijo. Un médico ha retirado el tratamiento o no sé qué...

─Pero... ¡No puede! El nogitsune...

─¡¡Lo sé!!

─Vale, a ver... pensemos... llama a todos y que vengan YA. Yo voy a buscar en qué sala de reanimación lo tienen. ─dijo ella saliendo disparada de la sala de medicinas, seguida de Derek, quien ya tenía el número de Scott marcado.

_─¿Sí?_

─Han despertado a Stiles. ─dijo brevemente. ─Ven para aquí **ya**. Yo me encargo de avisar a los demás.

Derek colgó y fue llamando a los demás uno a uno. Justo los terminó de avisar cuando Melissa apareció apresurada.

─Lo he encontrado.

─Sigue dormido.

─Tenemos que volver a drogarlo. ─dijo rápidamente Derek.

─No podemos, Derek. ─dijo ella con dolor en la mirada. ─No se puede. Le están reanimando y si volviéramos a inducirle el coma... su organismo no lo soportaría, Derek.

─Pero... aún no hemos encontrado la manera de...

─Improvisaremos. ─dijo una recién llegada Kira.

***

Cinco minutos después, la manada al completo estaba reunida alrededor de la puerta de la sala de reanimación. Ya que el paciente era el hijo del sheriff, se habilitó una sala especial y alejada del resto, casi en la zona abandonada.

─Gracias por todo esto, Melissa... ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? ─preguntó taciturno John Stilinski.

El silencio invadió el pasillo prácticamente abandonado. Todos eran conscientes de lo último que había dicho Stiles, de lo que Stiles había suplicado: si no encontraban una cura y despertaba, deberían...

─Matarle. ─dijo Malía, llamando la atención de todos.

─Lárgate de aquí. ─espetó Derek sin miramientos.

─¡Es lo que él quería! Es lo que nos dijo que hiciéramos. Y lo sabes. ─dijo ella directamente a su primo. ─Por muy enamorado que estés de él, ha sido un mueble estos dos años y ahora se va a despertar dominado por un demonio psicópata que nos intentará matar a nosotros y a toda la ciudad por puro entretenimiento.

─Lárgate de mi vista o...

─¿O qué? ─respondió ella. ─Yo también he intentado salvarle, también he buscado... y no hay nada. Absolutamente nada y eso es lo que podemos hacer por él: nada. ─dijo ella sin miedo a su primo, que estaba transformándose poco a poco. ─Sin embargo por los demás, por nosotros, podemos hacer sólo una cosa: Matarle tal y como él nos pidió.

Las puertas se abrieron con Noshiko y su marido siguiéndola. Su paso era decidido y urgente tal y como la situación demandaba. Cuando llegó a su lado, se encontró con dos primos a punto de matarse, un alfa en shock, un padre derrotado y un grupo de amigos en general destruidos y derrotados.

─Dejadme entrar. ─dijo solemnemente la kitsune.

─No. ─dijo por fin el alfa. ─Le matarás.

─Es lo que se debe hacer, Scott. ─dijo ella rotundamente.

─Eso fue lo que dijiste la primera vez y...

─... y tenía razón. ─dijo ella.

─Se está moviendo. ─alertó Lydia, que miraba a través de la ventanita de la puerta. ─Está despertando.

─Scott, no tenemos tiempo. ─apresuró su suegra.

─Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. ─dijo con voz rota Scott.

─No. ─negó la mujer. ─Ya no lo es. O te apartas o te tendré que apartar yo. ─dijo la mujer sacando su katana.

─Mamá... ─intervino Kira.

─Kira ─advirtió su padre.

─Scott es el alfa ─comenzó a decir la chica de rasgos asiáticos. ─él es quien tiene que decidir.

Scott se quedó pálido, viendo cómo todos miraban hacia él esperando la respuesta. Una respuesta tan difícil como dolorosa. Si apelaba a su sentido de la responsabilidad, Stiles debía morir. Si apelaba a su sentido de la hermandad, de la amistad...

─Stiles no quería volver a ser poseído, Scott. ─dijo con voz temblorosa John Stilinski, quien había estado en silencio desde que recibió la llamada de Derek. ─No quería hacernos daño ni a nosotros ni a nadie.

─Pero yo... no... ─comenzó a decir dudoso el alfa.

Un golpe en la sala de reanimación alertó a todos los que estaban en el pasillo. Al mirar al interior se encontraron con un Stiles empezando a moverse poco a poco y mirando un grupo de onis que le tenían rodeado.

─¡Mamá! ─gritó dolida Kira al verse traicionada por su propia madre.

─Es lo que hay que hacer, hija. ─dijo ella con pesar.

─¡No! ─Derek derribó la puerta y entró sin pensar en las consecuencias.

La simple posibilidad de que Stiles mereciera la muerte no era contemplada. ¡No! él le había prometido que no le fallaría.

Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad luchando contra los onis, se dio de zarpazos con todos y cada uno de ellos. Poco tardaron Kira y Scott en unirse a la batalla, incluso Liam dio un paso al frente y defendió con garras y colmillos a su alfa y compañeros de manada.

Justo cuando uno de los onis iba a atacar a su propia hija, Noshiko intervino y los hizo desaparecer.

─¿Chicos...? ─murmuró Stiles desde la camilla, con voz rasgada y seca. ─¿Qué...? ─parecía aún estar atontado por el coma.

Todos se giraron para mirarle, incluso los que se habían quedado en el pasillo entraron para ver qué tal se encontraba. Stiles sonrió de medio lado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

─Tengo pelo... y sois jóvenes... ─dijo aún drogado. No parecía estar del todo despierto.

─¿Cómo te encuentras? ─preguntó Scott acercándose más a pesar de la mirada cauta que le lanzó Melissa.

Stiles, en cambio, se tocó el pecho y los brazos y, aparentemente incapaz de contestar con palabras, asintió y sonrió.

─ _Hambriento_. ─dijo con voz oscura, incorporándose con velocidad pasmosa.

─¡Aléjate! ─intercedió Noshiko poniendo su katana junto al cuello del muchacho, que sonrió de nuevo mirando para la mujer.

_─¡Ay, Noshiko! Tú siempre tan joven... ¿Cómo lo haces?_

 

 

* * *

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el reto de hoy.  
> ¿Os he dejado con demasiada tensión? ¿Demasiada intriga?   
> ¿No?   
> Pues... preparáos para lo que se viene encima. ¿Kleenex cerca? ¡Los necesitaréis!


	11. Movimiento divino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nogitsune ha tomado posesión de Stiles pero ¿qué pasará ahora?  
> ¿Terminarán con Stiles como él mismo pidió si eso llegaba a suceder o seguirán luchando con fauces y garras por salvar la vida de su amigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El tercer día del reto comienza... ¡YA!
> 
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

Stiles sonreía a Noshiko, expectante por saber cuál sería el movimiento de la kitsune mayor, que permanecía inmóvil. Parecía evaluar la situación, pero justo cuando ella alzó la katana para asestar el golpe final éste se escapó y se escabulló hasta ponerse justo tras Scott.

─ _Juro que ahora no me moveré._ ─dijo entonces Stiles. ─ _Si atraviesas con tu espada el corazón de Scott, el novio de tu hija, me matarás. Así que... ¿qué decides?_ ─el gesto de Noshiko dejó clara su respuesta y el nogitsune no pudo más que reír. _─¡Oh, dios! ¡Qué encantadora! Bueno... pues aclarado este punto... yo me voy. ¿Vale? Yo os dejo en paz y me voy a causar estragos a otro sitio. Así vosotros no tendréis que matar a vuestro amigo / hermano / hijo... ¡y todos contentos! ¿Hay trato?_

─No me hagas reír... Tú no sabes cumplir tratos.

─ _¡Me ofendes, Noshiko! Yo soy tan Kitsune como tú... seguimos la misma regla de oro, solo que tú eres la "hermana buena" y yo soy el "hermano malo". ─_ dijo el nogitsune de boca de Stiles. ─ _A ti te rezan y te adoran... y a mí me temen y repudian._

Derek miró sospechoso a Noshiko y al nogitsune... y recordó un fragmento del libro que había acompañado sus largas horas en el hospital junto a Stiles. Un fragmento en el que se hablaba de las ansias por querer ser adorados.

Los nogitsunes, tal y como había dicho el mismo que poseía a Stiles, también querían ser considerados mensajeros del dios Ibari. Querían ser queridos... y no solo ser acusados de sus incomprendidas trastadas.

De nuevo, tal y como sucedió en el primer enfrentamiento con el nogitsune, era necesario un _movimiento divino_.

─Me aburro. ─dijo súbitamente Derek, dando media vuelta para encarar el hueco de la puerta que él mismo había destrozado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron embobados mirando hacia el lobo que salía sin preocupación aparente. Incluso el nogitsune se quedó pasmado mirando cómo Derek se alejaba sin más. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y fue tras el lobo de un modo tan ágil que no se dieron cuenta hasta que él mismo salía por la puerta tras el lobo.

─¿Quieres algo? ─preguntó girándose solo levemente, para mirar a Stiles, que torció el gesto con una sonrisa.

─ _¿A dónde vas?_

─A mi casa. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros y empezando de nuevo a caminar hacia la salida de emergencia.

Stiles, frunció el ceño sin entender y siguió al lobo, que se rió y se giró para mirarle.

─¿Piensas ir así por la calle? ─preguntó señalándole, ya que iba con el pijama de paciente de hospital. ─Te mirarán raro.

_─¿Qué tramas?_

─¿Yo? Ya te lo he dicho... me voy a mi casa. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ─Estoy ya cansado... así que me voy. Peléate con ellos si quieres... me da igual.

_─¿Pretendes que me crea que no te separas de mi cama en dos años... para después darte por vencido tan rápido?_

─No... ─dijo riendo Derek. ─No lo has entendido. Yo no he estado postrado ante **tu** cama. He estado junto a la cama de Stiles. Y he estado postrado frente a esa cama durante dos años por Stiles. ¿Por ti? Pff... ─rió de nuevo Derek ─¿Tú que has hecho por mí? Nada, solo darme rompederos de cabeza... ¿Y después te extraña que a ti ni te recen ni te quieran? Si fijo que ni siquiera cumples tus pactos, tus promesas... Así que prefiero admitir mi derrota e irme a descansar.

Noshiko miró la escena sin entender, como todos los demás. Scott y Kira entrecruzaron miradas extrañadas, Lydia sólo quería gritar para desahogarse, Liam estaba completamente en shock y Malía evaluaba la posibilidad de ganar contra el nogitsune en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

─ _Ponme a prueba_. ─dijo el nogitsune haciendo que Derek parara su avance un instante para seguir después caminando, negando con la cabeza.

─Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

─ _Ponme a prueba._ ─repitió el nogitsune.

─Devuélvenos a Stiles. ─dijo simplemente, sin girarse, pero sí deteniendo su avance.

Las caras de los miembros de la manada fue un shock completamente. El nogitsune, simplemente, se rió a mandíbula batiente.

_─¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?_

─Mira detrás de ti. ─dijo girándose para encarar al nogitsune, que miró hacia atrás encontrándose con todos, expectantes y sorprendidos al igual que él mismo. Todos excepto Derek parecían confundidos. No había trampa posible.

_─¿Y?_

─Ganarías nuestra adoración y admiración que, por lo que has dicho... es lo que quieres y es más de lo que has tenido en siglos. ─dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

El nogitsune torció el gesto con una sonrisa burlona y Derek respondió con un nuevo encogimiento de hombros y volvió hacia la puerta, que esta vez sí abrió.

─¿Ves? Te dije que seguramente no cumplieras ni tus tratos. ─dijo sin girarse siquiera, saliendo directamente por la puerta y dejando que se cerrara por la inercia.

En cuanto Derek desapareció con el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse, Stiles se quedó inmóvil hasta que, finalmente, se giró para encarar a los demás y, al verlos completamente paralizados, incluida la propia Noshiko. El nogitsune sonrió y cruzó el pasillo para salir por la puerta opuesta a la que había utilizado Derek.

─¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar? ─preguntó Scott por fin.

─¿Nos ha dejado en paz? ─preguntó Kira sin entender.

─Si Stiles hace daño a alguien, pesará en vuestra conciencia. ─dijo Noshiko antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

─Y ahora... ¿qué hacemos? ─preguntó atónito Liam.

***

Derek llegó a su loft y dejó su chaqueta sobre la mesa de la entrada. Se había retrasado más de lo habitual en llegar a su casa, ya que esperaba precisamente que ese olor que la invadía, estuviera ahí: el olor de Stiles.

_─¿Me vas a explicar ahora qué es lo que pretendes?_

─Ya te lo he dicho. ─dijo mirando hacia el sofá, donde estaba sentado el nogitsune. ─Yo quiero a Stiles. ¿Tú qué quieres? ¿Venganza?

─ _Libertad_. ─dijo con tono gélido.

─¡Pues sé libre! ─bufó Derek mientras cogía una cerveza de la nevera y yendo al salón a sentarse él también, pero en el sofá opuesto. ─¿Quién te encierra?

No se sabría decir qué desconcertó más al nogitsune, si la pregunta o la actitud que seguía manteniendo el lobo, que le dio un largo trago a su cerveza antes de volver a mirarle.

─Me han encadenado, me han encerrado, me han torturado e incluso me han matado. Y aquí estoy.

─ _Me han traicionado._

─¡A mí también! Una de mis ex novias mató a toda mi familia, y la otra era una druida loca que sacrificaba gente y luego intentó matarme a mí. ─dijo dando otro trago a su cerveza.

 _─Eres extraño._ ─dijo el nogitsune torciendo la cabeza, tras una pausa.

─Soy un lobo.

_─Todos tus esfuerzos son en vano... ¿Por qué quieres recuperar a un muchacho escuálido que no siente lo mismo que tú por él? Aunque él vuelva, no te querrá._

─Cuando quieres a alguien... Le quieres a pesar de todo. ─dijo quedándose pensativo, mirando la boquilla de su botella durante un rato. ─Contéstame a una cosa... ─dijo súbitamente, a lo que que el nogitsune alzara las cejas. ─Un nogitsune es un kitsune vengativo, ¿cierto?

─ _Sí._ ─contestó el nogitsune. Por alguna razón, ese lobo le gustaba.

─Pero si no buscas venganza... eres un kitsune simplemente. Y los kitsunes ayudan a la gente. Son traviesos y algo embaucadores, sí, pero... ayudan a su gente. ─dijo simplemente Derek. El nogitsune alzó las cejas y rió por lo bajo cuando por fin logró reaccionar.

─ _Yo no soy Noshiko._

─Te propongo un trato: tráenos a Stiles, deja que sea él mismo... aprende a convivir con él como nosotros lo hacemos con nuestro lobo. Ayúdale y él te ayudará. Yo te ayudaré.

─ _Creo que no lo entiendes, lobo_. ─dijo finalmente el nogitsune levantándose. ─ _Yo me alimento del dolor, del sufrimiento... del caos_.

Derek se levantó y se acercó apresuradamente al nogitsune, que se puso a la defensiva, preparado para atacar. Sin embargo, el lobo tan sólo se quedó a pocos centímetros de un nogitsune completamente embelesado y cautivado por lo extraño del lobo.

─Todo el mundo tiene dolor y ha sufrido. De hecho yo sería un manjar. ─dijo con un bufido. ─¿Te gusta el caos? Has venido a Beacon Hills, sabes que es el sitio más caótico en el que vas a estar jamás. Junto a Stiles, si le traes de vuelta, tendrás todo eso que ansías. Si decides devorarle, consumirle y hacerle desaparecer podrás matarme a mí, a Scott, a quien sea... pero te perseguirán, te darán caza y te quitarán lo que más ansías sin darte cuenta de que ya lo tienes.

_─¿No te han dicho nunca que no te deberías fiar de los zorros?_

─No me pueden hacer más daño de lo que ya me han hecho algunos humanos.

El nogitsune se quedó en silencio intentando encontrar la verdad en las palabras del lobo. Finalmente y con una risotada, le palmeó en el hombro y le miró torciendo el gesto. Se podría esperar que el lobo intentara golpearle, pero nunca se esperó que Derek sonriera de medio lado y, tras mostrar su mano, dijera las dos palabras que terminaron de confirmar la teoría que rebotaba en la mente del nogitsune.

─Kitusune-ken. ─dijo simplemente, a lo que una risotada retumbara por el loft.

─ _Eso es un juego de niños._

 _­─_ Tengo entendido que te gusta actuar como un niño. ─dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin bajarla mano. ─Juguemos como niños... si tú ganas, te dejo marchar o hacer lo que quieras; si yo gano, tú harás lo que yo quiera.

El nogitsune entonces miró la mano del lobo e, imitando el movimiento, dijo las mismas palabras tras aceptar el trato con un asentimiento.

_─Kitsune-ken._

Lobo y zorro movieron sus manos a la vez imitando el gesto del conocido "piedra, papel o tijeras" y, tal como en el mismo juego de niños, ambos terminaron con distintas posiciones de manos.

 _─El zorro puede al jefe de aldea._ ─dijo pensativo el nogitsune. ─ _Has ganado a un juego de niños_. ─dijo simplemente, recogiendo su mano con una sonrisa ladina. _─Empezaba a pensar que eras mejor nogitsune que yo mismo... ─_ farfulló enchido el nogitsune. _─Pero, en lo que no has pensado en que... me encantan las triquiñuelas y no hay nada que me pueda obligar a..._

Derek sonrió entonces con un brillo extraño en los ojos que el nogitsune interpretó como el peligro que realmente era. Sin embargo, y por muy rápido y ágil que fuera, Derek llevaba ya tiempo preparado. Se abalanzó sobre el nogitsune, tirándolo al suelo, completamente transformado en hombre lobo y, tras paralizarle con sus garras, alzó la mano y tomó una tablilla que estaba escondida bajo el sofá en el que el nogitsune se había sentado.

─Ha sido una suerte que te sentaras justo donde guardaba la tablilla de rezos a Ibari. ─sonrió el lobo viendo el miedo en los ojos del nogitsune. ─Tú mismo te has cavado tu propia tumba... así que te pondré en situación: o cumples tu trato y como perdedor desapareces, o tu propia "ley de oro" de kitsune te destruirá por incumplir un trato. Tal y como lo veo... has perdido.

_─Maldito lobo._

─Tú decides. ─sonrió vencedor Derek.

_─Me la pagarás._

─No lo creo... ─dijo moviendo divertido la tablilla que poseía las leyes sagradas de los kitsunes.

 

* * *

 

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)


	12. La despedida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo ha dado un vuelco. Por fin se ve el final del túnel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo del reto diario de la semana...  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

Derek seguía sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Stiles, viendo con cierto temor cómo sus ojos se nublaban lentamente, como si perdieran la vida. Su respiración, la del lobo, se comenzó a alterar, temiendo que lo que él había creído una victoria fuera en realidad un error.

                ¿Y si los mitos, las leyendas, que él había leído y estudiado una y otra vez no fueran más que falsas creencias?

                ¿Y si un nogitsune no temiera realmente las represalias de su dios Ibari por no cumplir un pacto?

                ¿Y si el nogitsune le arrebataba completamente a Stiles como castigo? Al fin y al cabo era un especialista de los engaños...

Derek se levantó desesperado, tironeándose del pelo pensando que finalmente el nogitsune había ganado. Para colmo, un olor familiar se acercó a su edificio y no tardó en presentarse en forma de una banshee muy cabreada.

─¡¡Tú estás loco, Derek!! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Stiles se ha escapado y ahora no sabemos... ─comenzó la chica, parando en seco, cuando se encontró a un Derek desesperado y con... ¿lágrimas en los ojos? ─¿Qué...? ─musitó ella tranquilizándose al instante. ─Tranquilo, Derek, lo encontraremos y le sacaremos esa cosa.

─No, él...

─Tranquilo. No sé cómo lo haremos pero lo lograremos...

─¡Está muerto! ─logró interrumpir el lobo dejando completamente paralizada a la banshee. ─Stiles está muerto... yo lo maté. ─terminó él completamente descorazonado bajando los brazos.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Finalmente ganaron la batalla y rodaron contra su voluntad.

─Derek...

El lobo, de pura rabia e ira hacia sí mismo, dio una patada al sofá lanzándolo por los aires y entonces Lydia pudo ver el cuerpo de Stiles.

Estaba completamente inmóvil, con la mirada nublada. Se acercó a él apresuradamente y se arrodilló a su lado cogiéndole la muñeca que, comprobó helada.

─Su corazón no late. ─logró decir cayendo derrumbado al lado de la pelirroja y del cuerpo inerte de Stiles.

─No es posible... Yo no... no lo he visto... ─dijo ella llevándose su mano a los labios, notando también cómo sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ─Tengo que llamar a Scott...

─¿Por qué me tenéis que...? ─preguntó, aparente calmado, pero casi transformado por el enfado, probablemente por la estúpida acción de Derek, por el pasotismo aparente en el hospital.

Sin embargo, se quedó sin habla al encontrarse con la escena.

Stiles estaba ahí, en medio del loft. Tumbado en el suelo... pero era imposible. Él sólo había escuchado dos corazones... Stiles no... no podía estar muerto.

Lydia se incorporó con los ojos desbordándose y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, dejando a Derek al lado del cuerpo del muchacho.

─Stiles... ─comenzó la muchacha.

No llegó a abrazar a Scott, pues este corrió hacia el cuerpo de su mejor amigo y se arrodilló junto a él.

─¡No puedes morirte, idiota! ─gritó con los ojos rojos completamente y, sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a golpear el pecho de Stiles intentando reanimarlo.

Kira, Malía y Liam llegaron en el momento justo para encontrarse con su alfa en lágrimas intentando reanimar a Stiles, quien estaba tumbado en el frío hormigón del loft de Derek. Lydia corrió a su lado y se abrazó en completo llanto a Liam, quien la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

─Scott... ─comenzó Kira acercándose a él. ─Scott... no tiene pulso, cielo.

─No puede estar muerto. ─contestó él como un autómata, sin cesar de hacer la presión en el pecho de Stiles. ─Su madre... su madre no me lo perdonaría.

Derek por fin se levantó con un gruñido y con la tablilla fuertemente agarrada en su mano. Con un rugido la lanzó contra la pared.

Fue un rugido de dolor, de rabia, de desesperación, que fue coreado por Liam. Finalmente, Scott cesó con los vanos intentos de reanimación, estiró la espalda y el cuello y, mirando al techo, rugió de tal manera que pensaron que los muros se destrozarían.

Kira, Lydia y Malia observaron, escucharon y sintieron el lamento de los lobos. Desde fuera pareciera un ritual ensayado, algo que habían hecho todos los días... pero sentían su mismo dolor, lo comprendían... lo compartían.

Finalmente, Scott se derrumbo sobre el cuerpo completamente inmóvil de Stiles, rompiendo en llanto y golpeando el suelo con tal fuerza que el suelo se resquebrajó.

***

 

La manada sufría. No hacía falta ser un ser sobrenatural para sentir el dolor que invadía el salón de los McCall. Toda la manada estaba reunida y destrozada al mismo tiempo, en el salón. Todos vestidos en sus mejores galas, colores oscuros que reflejaban su dolor por tener que despedirse de su amigo, de su hermano...

Casi no hablaban, no había nadie que diera conversación continua y perpetua... nadie que gastara bromas o rellenara los silencios con ocurrencias ridículas o absurdas.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la muerte de Stiles. Bueno, en realidad... habían pasado dos días desde el despertar y la posterior muerte de Stiles.

Y ahí estaban. Todos reunidos después de haber ido a despedirse de un gran amigo, sintiendo en el alma las mismas llamas que devoraban el cuerpo de Stiles. Diciéndole adiós por última vez. Despidiéndose con la sincera promesa de volverse a ver.

Pudiera parecer que tras dos años en coma y sus anteriores meses de auto-exilio la manada ya debería haberse acostumbrado a su ausencia... pero por mucho que Stiles se hubiera creído abandonado, por mucho que se hubiera sentido expulsado, siempre había sido parte de la manada.

No habían sido los mejores en demostrar el rechazo a ese alejamiento, puede que no hubieran insistido lo suficiente en hacer que Stiles volviera a ser el mismo de siempre...

─Chicos. ─saludó John Stilinski, recién llegado a la casa.

La voz del sheriff hizo que Scott se levantara y fuera a abrazarlo para darle fuerzas, aunque el jefe de policía le apartó con suavidad y, con una leve sonrisa nada alegre se explicó.

─Si me abrazas, me pondré a llorar como un bebé. ─Scott asintió ante sus palabras y se alejó a la cocina para traer unas bebidas a sus huéspedes... y de paso llorar lejos del sheriff. Lo menos que quería era hacerle sufrir... más. Kira se levantó para cederle un sitio a John que lo agradeció con una sonrisa y tomó asiento, derrumbado. ─Antes de nada me gustaría agradeceros todo lo que me habéis apoyado... no solo estos dos días, no durante la despedida a Stiles... si no por todo este tiempo. Por animarme y ayudarme a seguir adelante estos dos años, e incluso antes. Sois unos chicos excepcionales. ─dijo rompiendo en llanto.

Melissa apareció en escena, también vestida en riguroso luto y se apresuró a abrazarle y llevárselo con calma para que los chicos no lo vieran así de destrozado.

Lydia se levantó y se retiró. No querían que la vieran llorar pero Malía, con quien había hecho muy buenas migas durante los dos años de investigación para salvar a Stiles, la acompañó en silencio.

Derek se levantó en silencio, como había estado desde que todo había sucedido, sin decir palabra, y salió de la casa hacia su coche.

─¿Dónde vas? ─preguntó la voz de Scott a su espalda. ─No puedes irte. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones... pero no me abandones, Derek.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Sabía que su alfa le necesitaba, sabía que tenían que permaneces juntos... pero la idea de marcharse, de huir como siempre hacía, le llamaba a alejarse de nuevo.

─Yo lo maté. ─dijo por fin sus primeras palabras en días. ─Luché y perdí.

─Le intentaste salvar. ─contrarrestó Scott.

─No como debía. Por mi culpa él...

Derek no lo vio venir. Scott cruzó los pocos metros que los separaban y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

─¡Déjalo ya! ─gritó pateando el abdomen del beta, que no se intentaba levantar siquiera. ─¡Deja de culparte por absolutamente todo! ¡No todo lo malo que pasa es culpa tuya!

Scott siguió golpeando a un Derek que no se intentaba defender siquiera. Los gritos y los sonidos de golpes llamaron afuera a todos los miembros de la manada, Melissa, John y Chris incluidos. Kira corrió hacia ellos y detuvo a Scott no sin dificultad.

─¡Basta! ─gritó la kitsune. ─Scott, ya basta. ─dijo ella cogiendo su rostro con delicadeza y calmándole al instante.

Liam fue a levantar a Derek, quien sangraba por distintas zonas del rostro y, de ser humano tardaría en recuperarse de los huesos dañados.

─Si te vas no vuelvas, Derek. ─dijo por fin Scott, mirando decidido a los ojos verdes del lobo. ─Te juro que si te vas dejándonos solos y vuelves, yo mismo te desgarraré el cuello.

─Vamos, Derek. ─intervino Lydia. ─Te llevaré a casa a descansar.

─Sí. ─dijo Kira mirando significativamente a Scott. ─ **Todos** necesitamos descansar. Ha sido un día duro. ─dijo tomando la mano de Scott para llevárselo al piso de arriba para descansar.

 

 

* * *

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordad que os adoro :3
> 
> Bikos, azanatoslagesis


	13. Truco o trato (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco, pero no sin dificultades, la manda comienza a superar la muerte de Stiles.   
> Todos, a su manera, le echan de menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Que comience el cuarto día del Maratón!!  
> ¡¡PASEN Y LEAN!!

 

 

Scott corría por su cuarto buscando la careta de su disfraz. Kira le mataría si volvía a llegar tarde. Revolvió todo su cuarto en busca de la dichosa careta, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio. Resignado salió de su cuarto en busca de su madre, quien estaba en la cocina.

─¡Mamá! ─dijo entrando en la cocina y encontrándose una escenita de arrumacos. ─¡Oh, dios! Que alguien me saque los ojos. ─murmuró girándose para no seguir viendo a su madre acaramelada con su nuevo novio.

─¡Oh, vamos, Scott! Que ya eres mayorcito. ─rió la mujer separándose del hombre, que rió por lo bajo.

─Ya, pero...

─Venga, vale. Dime, ¿para qué me querías? ─le cortó la madre rodando los ojos.

─Errr... sí. ─asintió él recordando lo que buscaba. ─La careta de Jason, ¿la has visto?

─¿La horrible careta de hockey manchada de "sangre" que está en la entrada?

Scott se giró y la vio posada en el armarito de la entrada, tal y como él mismo la había dejado esa misma mañana.

─¡Ahí está! ─dijo el feliz, mirando el reloj. Llegaba tarde.

─¿Vas a la fiesta?

─Sí. No vendré a dormir. ─dijo él acercándose para dar un beso a su madre.

─Pásalo bien, cielo. ─se despidió Melissa.

─Sí... y vosotros. ─dijo apretando el hombro del que ya sentía como su padre. ─Te quiero, mamá, te quiero John. ¡Hasta luego! ─dijo saliendo en una carrera.

En menos de cinco minutos estaba ya frente a la casa de Kira, que le esperaba con el ceño fruncido frente a la puerta de entrada.

─Te voy a matar. ─rugió ella.

─Con esa pinta no das mucho miedo... ─rió él viendo a la "gatita" de su novia. ─Además, tengo excusa.

─¿Ah, sí? ─se burló ella haciéndole un corte de manga por el "gatita". ─¿Tuviste que ir a marcar territorio como los perros?

─No. Me he encontrado a mi madre dándose el lote con John. ─dijo poniendo mueca de asco y disgusto al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el enfado de su novia se evaporara y soltara una carcajada.

─La enfermera y el sheriff... ¿quién lo iba a decir?

─En realidad estaba cantado... ─intervino Lydia recién llegada y vestida de bailarina de ballet zombie. ─Siempre tuvieron un _feeling_ especial.

─Buah... ¡das miedo! ─musitó Liam mirando impresionado el disfraz de la banshee, junto con Malía, quienes acababan de llegar.

─¿Y tú de qué vas? ─preguntó Scott mirando a Malía extrañado.

─De banshee. ─explicó ella con una sonrisa triunfal, mostrando su disfraz.

─De banshee tétrica y sin estilo, supongo. ─dijo la pelirroja atusándose el tutú. ─Yo tengo más estilo.

─Vamos... ─rió Kira. ─Vayamos dentro o nos perderemos la fiesta.

─¿Derek no venía? ─preguntó Lydia mirando alrededor en busca del lobo.

─Dijo que llegaría más tarde. Ha ido al Nemetón. ─contestó Scott poniéndose la careta para entrar, finalizar su disfraz y tapar el gesto de nostalgia.

 

El Nemetón, antes tan temido por todos ellos, fue el sitio elegido para esparcir las cenizas de Stiles. La idea fue de Deaton, alegando que así, con la energía del nogitsune y la de Stiles, funcionaría como "repelente" a otras criaturas que quisieran sacar provecho de sus cualidades mágicas y, al mismo tiempo, protegería el propio alma del chico.

Todos lo visitaban a menudo, aunque Derek era quien más frecuentaba los alrededores, no en vano se había convertido en el "guardian" oficial del bosque, de donde rara vez salía desde todo lo sucedido. Muchas veces, en forma de lobo completo.

Y es que aunque no se había ido, aunque no había sucumbido a su manía de huir del dolor, aún arrastraba el luto. A su manera.

Ya habían pasado varios meses y todos estaban mejor. Incluso John Stilinski había encontrado el amor en quien fue su mayor apoyo: Melissa McCall.

Derek también estaba mejor... tal vez algo más retraído que incluso antes... pero estaba mejor y ejercía su papel como segundo al mando mejor que nunca.

 

***

 

─Feliz Halloween, idiota. ─musitó Derek sentándose sobre el tocón de madera.

El lobo se recostó tal y como siempre hacía cuando rondaba por los alrededores, contra el árbol sagrado y miró al cielo oscuro. Ya era medianoche y tenía que ir a la fiesta. Literalmente: tenía que ir.

Lydia había insistido en ello e incluso se ofreció a buscarle un disfraz aunque él lo rechazó temiéndose que le vistiera de conejito gigante (sabía que obligaría a Kira a disfrazarse de gatita) y él mismo se hizo con su disfraz.

Su móvil vibró y lo cogió mirando la pantallita, en la que aparecía la foto de Lydia y respondió sabiendo a la perfecciónlo que le iba a decir.

─Ya voy de camino. ─dijo con voz uniforme.

─Más te vale. ─gritó ella con música altísima de fondo, antes de colgar.

Derek se incorporó entonces, y estiró el cuello. Ese maldito sitio siempre le engarrotaba los músculos, como si absorbiera su propia fuerza de lobo... aunque en realidad, le gustaba estar ahí. Le hacía sentirse cerca de Stiles.

Se colocó la capucha y se giró para mirar por última vez el tocón en el que muy probablemente se despertara la mañana siguiente. Estiró la mano y posó un puñado de dulces en el centro de las espirales del árbol que de seguro, algún día fue magnífico.

─No te los comas todos.

 

***

─Le huelo. ─dijo Scott a Lydia con una sonrisa. ─Ha llegado.

─Ese estúpido lobo me tiene más miedo a mí que a ti. ─dijo ella feliz.

─Creo que todos te tienen más miedo a ti que a Scott. ─rió Kira.

─Yo no. ─dijo sinceramente Malía. ─A Lydia la podría matar fácilmente... a Derek sería más difícil. ─razonó la coyote

─Tan práctica como siempre. ─rió Liam dándole un beso en los labios a su novia y emparejada.

─No se cómo, pero te he terminado cogiendo cariño. ─dijo Lydia con una sonrisa zombie.

─Los Hale tenemos ese don. ─dijo una voz bajo una capucha, tras ellos.

Los chicos se giraron a mirar la voz que reconocieron y se encontraron con un monje medieval de metro ochenta y pico. Derek alzó las manos y se quitó la capucha.

─Con monjes así, me hago católica. ─rió Lydia colgándose de su brazo. ─Pero el disfraz de policía que te tenía preparado era mejor.

─Creo que Mason no opina lo mismo. ─rió Liam viendo las babas caer de su mejor amigo, que se acercaba entre la multitud.

Derek chasqueó la lengua y se dejó guiar por Lydia que quería tomarse un ponche. Tras servir dos copas (una para ella y otra para Derek) salieron al jardín trasero.

─¿Has ido a verle? ─preguntó Lydia sentándose en un banquete de piedra. ─No sé para qué pregunto. Sabes que Deaton te lo desaconsejó. Dice que el Nemetón te absorbe energía para crecer.

─Sabes que lo seguiré haciendo. ─dijo él dándole un trago dudoso al ponche.

─Tranquilo, no lo he hecho yo poseída por tu tío diabólico.

─Al que has ido a ver ya varias veces a pesar de que todos, incluido Deaton, te lo desaconsejamos.

─Sabes que lo seguiré haciendo. ─le imitó ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

─¿Qué tal está?

─Bien encerrado. ─contestó ella dando un sorbo a su ponche. ─Como debe ser. ─terminó ella, acompañada de un asentimiento del lobo, que dio otro sorbo al ponche.

─Está bueno. ─dijo el lobo sin más, a lo que Lydia comenzó a mirar a su alrededor como poseída.

─¿Quién? ─preguntó emocionada.

─¿Qué? ─se extrañó el lobo.

─¿Quién está bueno? ─repitió aún emocionada. Tanto, que no vio cómo Derek rodaba los ojos.

─Esto me pasa por relacionarme con niños... ─murmuró el lobo.

─¡Eh! Que ya tenemos 19 años. ─dijo ella orgullosa fingiendo estar ofendida.

─Me refería a que el ponche está bueno. ─aclaró el moreno dando otro trago.

─¡Ah! ─exclamó ella algo decepcionada. ─Creía que por fin ibas a quitarte esa amargura con un buen polvazo. ─dijo la banshee haciendo que Derek escupiera el ponche, sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirroja.

─Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Malía. ─dijo él cuando salió del shock, haciendo que la pelirroja riera como una loca.

─Vamos, Derek... El sexo es algo natural.

─¿Quién te dice que no tengo sexo?

─¿En serio? ¿En el bosque? ¿En forma de lobo? ─preguntó ella escéptica. ─Ni tú eres tan animal. ─rió ella haciendo que, de nuevo, Derek rodara los ojos. ─¡Vaya! Sí que te ha gustado el ponche. ─dijo ella sorprendida al ver que el lobo se había terminado ya su copa. ─Voy a por más. Tómate el mío si quieres.

El lobo miró cómo la banshee se alejaba con su vaso vacío mientras él tenía el de la chica en su mano. Lo miró y, tras no ver nada más interesante que hacer, se lo bebió de un trago. De igual manera, no es que se fuera a emborrachar.

Cinco minutos después, la pelirroja apareció acompañada de Scott y Kira y se unieron a sus tonterías. En realidad, Kira y Lydia hacían el tonto (pues a kitsunes y banshees sí les afectaba el alcohol) mientras que Derek y Scott hablaban de entrenamientos y las miraban de vez en cuando.

─¡Vamos a bailar! ─dijo una emocionadísima Kira cogiendo a su novio hacia la pista.

─¿Vienes? ─preguntó emocionada la banshee. Derek, en cambio, señaló al fondo del jardín donde había un chico que no le quitaba ojo a la chica.

─No quiero espantarte al pretendiente. ─dijo señalando con la mirada al chico que, claramente, era su tipo.

─Vale... ─rió ella. ─Pero no te vayas a escapar...

─Descuida. ─dijo el lobo poniéndose la capucha y apoyándose contra el respaldo del asiento mientras atacaba su ponche.

Derek se quedó vigilando cómo todos bailaban. Tal vez pasaron tres canciones, cuando se terminó su copa. Sin quitarse la capucha entró a servirse más, cuando una monja con un hábito demasiado corto le miró con descaro.

─¿Quieres que le sirva yo, padre? ─dijo ella contoneándose con la botella en la mano.

─No, gracias.

Ella, ofendida caminó hacia un grupito que Derek intuyó que serían sus amigas, a cada cual con menos tela. Rodó los ojos planteándose la opinión que tendrían sus madres sobre los modelitos y fue a coger la botella, pero una mano enfundada en guantes negros, se adelantó.

Derek vio cómo se servía una copa y luego se ofreció a llenarle la suya. Derek se quedó tan ensimismado intentando comprender de qué iba el chico que le había robado la botella, que no se dio cuenta siquiera de que su copa ya estaba llena en su mano.

El extraño se despidió al estilo militar y se alejó entre la gente.

Derek se quedó mirando al desconocido pero volvió a la realidad y, mirando su copa llena y sabiendo que poco duraría, se la bebió de un trago y a cambio cogió la botella para sacársela fuera.

El sitio en el que había estado antes estaba demasiado ocupado por Liam y una muy cariñosa Malía que le devoraba por completo, por lo que se fue a las escaleras del porche y se sentó a beber su botella.

No tardó en aparecer Mason. Últimamente, el amigo de Liam había pasado mucho rato con la manada... y demasiado rato persiguiendo a Derek.

─¡Hey! ¿Dónde te metes? ─saludó el muchacho sentándose a su lado.

─En realidad estoy fuera. ─dijo dándole un trago a su ponche mientras escuchaba la risa de Mason.

Derek no era tonto y, sobre todo, su olfato le dejaba más que claro que el amigo de Liam estaba interesado en él... pero él no estaba interesado en nadie. Nadie que estuviera vivo, al menos.

─Por cierto... ¿en serio vas de monje? ─rió el chico.

─Voy de monje-hombre-lobo. ─dijo transformando los colmillos y garras, haciendo que Mason redoblara las risas.

" _Un momento. ¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso? Tal mente parecía que intentaba... ¿ligar con Mason?"_ se preguntó Derek.

Derek sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad justo a tiempo de ver cómo Mason se levantaba y enseñaba su túnica blanca y se ponía una barba también blanca.

─¡Yo voy de Dios! ─rió el muchacho mientras veía cómo Derek alzaba una ceja.

─Un Dios negro. ─detalló Derek.

─¡No blasfemes, monje! ─dijo el chico haciendo que Derek soltara un bufido leve. ─En ninguno de mis evangelios se habla de que Dios sea blanco.

─Los evangelios hablan de Jesús. ─respondió con tono jocoso el monje. ─Es el antiguo testamento el que habla de "Yahvé".

─¡Ah, bueno...! ─rió el chico. ─Da lo mismo, mis padres son budistas. ─volvió a reír, haciendo soltar una risa breve a Derek, que se quedó pasmado por su actitud, de nuevo. ─¡Vaya! Pero si el gran lobo tiene sentido del humor! Además de guapo, con buen humor... eres todo un partido. ─dijo con tono coqueto Mason.

─No tengo demasiada conversación. ─dijo el lobo recordando súbitamente cuando Stiles había dicho eso mismo.

De golpe y plumazo, el mismo peso del dolor de la pérdida que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía meses, se instaló en su pecho. Miró para Mason, viendo cómo se movían sus labios una y otra vez... hablando, hablando, hablando sin parar... su olor a humano le golpeó en la nariz... y todo le recordaba demasiado a Stiles...

Mierda, ¿por qué no podía superarlo ya?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, alzó la mano y de un trago se terminó la botella, dejando completamente pasmado al "Dios negro", que lo miró atónito.

─Menos mal que no te puedes emborrachar...

─Voy a por más. ─dijo levantándose.

O al menos eso intentó. Derek pisó en falso y cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra el escalón de piedra y perdiendo el sentido al instante.

 

 

* * *

Escrito por [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 


	14. Truco o trato (II)

 

 

─¿Pero cómo que se tropezó y se desmayó? ─preguntaba alterado Scott. ─¡Eso es imposible!

─Es lo que yo pensé, pero cuando no se despertaba, me asusté... ─respondía alterado Mason.

─Es el Nemetón. Le ha absorbido los poderes, como dijo Deaton. ─razonó Kira con voz pastosa por el alcohol.

─¡Está volviendo en sí! ─puntualizó Malía.

Derek abrió los ojos lentamente, captando imágenes borrosas y difusas. Tenía un agudo dolor en su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida y después se miró la mano, que estaba llena de sangre.

─¿Qué...?

─¿Estás bien? ─preguntó asustado el alfa, comenzando a zarandearlo para que volviera completamente en sí. ─¿Qué pasó? ¡Derek contesta!

─Deja de zarandearme o te muelo los huesos... ─dijo mareado el lobo. ─¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es ese horrible olor a zorro?

─Estás en mi casa. ─dijo algo ofendida la kitsune.

─¿Por qué estoy aquí? ─dijo intentando levantarse, pero se mareó y volvió a acostarse en lo que parecía la cama de Kira.

─Te caíste y golpeaste la cabeza. Cuando la gente lo vio, intentó llamar a la ambulancia y te sacamos de ahí corriendo. ─respondió Liam.

─Ya te dijo Deaton que no fueras al Nemetón. ─le reprendió Malía. ─Te ha dejado sin energías...

─No. ─negó rotundamente Derek. ─Yo estaba bien cuando llegué a la fiesta.

Los demás se miraron entre sí dudosos, pero ellos también le habían visto llegar bien.

─¿Y qué hiciste en la fiesta? ─intervino Scott.

─Lo que visteis. Después una monja intentó ligar conmigo y después el Dios negro me tiró los trastos. ─dijo Derek haciendo que entonces las miradas recayeran sobre Mason, que sonrió culpable.

─¡La monja! ─gritó de golpe Kira. ─La asesina siempre es la monja.

Todos los demás no sabían si reír o llorar por la conjetura de la alcoholizada Kitsune, pero prefirieron reír hasta que otra alcoholizada banshee decidió que la teoría tenía sentido.

─¿Bebiste algo después de encontrarte a la monja? ─dijo ella apoyando la teoría.

─¡Sí! ¡Fijo que le envenenó! ─volvió a decir Kira

─¡Exacto!─dijo la banshee chocando triunfal las manos con la kitsune ─Jo, que buenas somos... El año que viene vamos de Sherlock y Watson. ─dijo orgullosa. ─Claro que yo seré Sherlock.

─¿Y por qué yo soy Watson?

─Porque, evidentemente, tú eres más bajita.

─Ah. ─musitó Kira pensativa. ─Tiene sentido.

─¡¡CHICAAAAS!! ─gritaron todos al unísono.

─Dios, no gritéis... ─gimoteó Derek llamando de nuevo la atención de los demás, que cruzaron miradas.

─Tenemos que llamar a Deaton. Esto no es normal. ─apuró Scott, viendo cómo Liam salía del cuarto ya con el teléfono en la mano. ─Y vosotras dos, borrachas, id a tomar un caldo o algo, yo qué sé.

─Yo les hago algo. ─repuso Mason saliendo con las chicas detrás hacia la cocina.

─¿Cómo te encuentras, Derek? ─preguntó Malía sentándose al lado de Derek.

─Mareado. ─dijo con los ojos cerrados, aún tumbado en la cama.

─Ahora viene Deaton y te pondrás mejor. ─dijo Malía cruzando una significativa mirada con su alfa, Scott.

***

─Le han envenenado. ─dijo Deaton saliendo con un débil Derek a sus espaldas.

Un silencio invadió la sala de estar de los Yukimura, excepto por Lydia y Kira, que chocaron los 5 por haber acertado en su teoría. Malía las fulminó con la mirada y ellas se disculparon.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó Mason. ─¿Cazadores?

─Le envenenaron con acónito líquido. No lo suficiente para matarle... pero sí como para debilitarle hasta el extremo de ralentizarle sus habilidades. Ya me ha dicho que no se acuerda de la... monja. ─terminó confuso el druida. ─Aun así no descartaría la teoría de que un nuevo clan de cazadores intentaran atacaros.

─¡Pero si estamos respaldados por los Argent y Las Calaveras! ─exclamó Scott.

─Hay más clanes, Scott. ─destacó lo evidente Lydia, haciendo que el veterinario esbozara una sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio del alfa.

─O podrías ser tú quien le envenenó. ─dijo Kira mirando con los ojos acusadores a Deaton y sorprendiendo a todos.

─¿Yo? ¿Por qué haría yo eso? ─rió el veterinario.

─Para cobrar la visita médica. ─refutó ella.

─No me pagáis nada. ─rió de nuevo el druida.

─Pues eso desmonta mi teoría. ─finalizó Kira pensativa.

─¿Ves por qué yo debo ser Sherlock? ─la intentó animar Lydia.

─Cierto, cierto... ─asintió con la cabeza Kira.

─Yo me voy a mi casa. ─repuso Derek cansado de tanta tontería (y por haber sido envenenado)

─Yo te llevo. ─se apresuró a ofrecerse Mason. ─Soy abstemio, puedo conducir.

Scott sonrió lamentando el gran interés de Mason... a sabiendas que no era ni iba a ser correspondido jamás por Derek. Incluso Liam había intentado convencerle de que cesara en su empeño... pero no había manera de convencerle.

Aun así, se salió con la suya y llevó a Derek a su loft.

Literalmente, le acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa a pesar de los gruñidos molestos de Derek por ser tratado como un inválido.

 

***

─En realidad, el único que se ha salido con la suya con todo lo que ha pasado esta noche es Mason... ─pensó Lydia en voz alta. ─Lo único que tiene sentido es que Mason le haya envenenado para cuidar de él.

─¡Mason es legal! ─le defendió, siempre fiel, Liam.

─Si yo no digo que quisiera matarle. ─se defendió Lydia. ─Pero tal vez se le fue un poquito la mano... no sé.

─Mason no es tonto. ─aclaró Liam. ─Sabe que si Derek se enterara de que él le intento envenenar, le mataría. ¡¡Y que él nunca haría algo así!!

─¿Seguro? ─dudó Lydia, quien estaba convenciendo a Kira y a Malía.

─¡¡COMPLETAMENTE!!

─Yo voy a llamar a Derek por si acaso. ─dijo Malía sacando el teléfono.

─¡¡Malía!! ─se sorprendió Liam. ─Que es de Mason de quien hablamos, por dios.

─Y es mi primo. ─espetó ella.

─¿Qué crees que va a hacer? ¿Violarle? ─bufó Liam. ─Ni con Derek en baja forma podría Mason con él...

─¿Derek? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás con Mason?

_─Justo acabamos de llegar._

─¿Estás bien?

_─Sí. ¿Qué pasa?_

─Es Mason. ─dijo Malía de repente.

_─¿Quién es Mason?_

─El envenenador.

_─¿Qué?_

─Mason te intentó envenenar para poder liarse contigo. No le mates, seguramente no quería que te pasara nada grave, pero...

 _─¿¡COOOOOMO!?_ ─se escuchó la voz del "envenenador"

 _─Estás en altavoz._ ─dijo con voz cansada Derek.

─Ups. ─musitó Malía.

─¡¡Yo no he envenenado a Derek!! ¿Estás loca? ¡Aprecio mi vida!

─¡Eso mismo dije yo, colega! ─intervino a voces Liam.

_─Gracias por apoyarme tío._

_─Dios santo... me levantáis dolor de cabeza. ─_ se escuchó rezongar a Derek _. ─Cuando cuelgue la loca de mi prima deja el móvil en la encimera. Buenas noches y gracias._

_─Errr... claro, Derek. Que descanses._

_─Como sea._

Mason miró por donde desaparecía el lobo y, quitando el altavoz susurró. ─ _Genial, Malía... gracias a ti ni se ha despedido... pensaba que al menos habría más roce..._

─Sabes que aunque susurres puede escucharte, ¿verdad?

_─Mierda._

─Y Mason, voy a ser dura porque: uno, el tacto no es mi fuerte y dos, te aprecio. ─dijo Malía rodando los ojos. ─Derek nunca se va a liar contigo. Te quiere y te aprecia... no digo que no, pero él sigue enamorado de...─hizo un parón para tomar aire y siguió. ─Stiles. Cuanto antes lo entiendas, antes podrás encontrar a alguien que te corresponda.

 _─Ya... Bueno, anda... nos vemos mañana._ ─se escuchó a Mason antes de colgar.

Malía colgó y se giró para encontrarse a todos con los ojos como platos. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

─¿Qué pasa?

─Tenemos que trabajar en eso del tacto. ─musitó Lydia.

─Vale, lo sé. He sido dura, pero es la verdad, ¿o no?

─Sí, pero...

─¿Pero qué? Alentarle a que lo siga intentando o no hacer lo suficiente puede causarle más daño. Estará dolido esta noche, tendrá cierto resquemor mañana pero en un par de días seguirá siendo el mismo Mason de siempre.

Los ahí presentes asintieron. Era cierto que había sido dura... pero Mason era fuerte. Y además... bueno, todos eran conscientes de que una vez estuviera recuperado volvería a las faldas (figurativamente) de Derek.

─Mañana quiero ir al Nemetón. ─dijo Scott súbitamente, llamando la atención de todos. ─Sé que irá Derek... y quiero ir para apoyarle.

─Vayamos todos. ─asintió Liam. ─Es el día de todos los santos... y hace mucho que no estamos todos juntos con él, con Stiles.

Todos asintieron conformes. Lo cierto era que sólo Scott y Derek habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para ir al Nemetón desde que habían esparcido ahí las cenizas de su amigo... Y el 1 de noviembre era tradición visitar a los seres queridos que ya se habían ido... ¿no?

 

 

* * *

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y hasta aquí el día de hoy... lágrimas de tristez y humor en los mismos dos capítulos...  
> espero que os haya gustado.  
> Mañana se termina el maratón, pero... ¿se terminará aquí la historia?


	15. 1 de noviembre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Último día del maratón!!  
> ¿No os cansáis ya de tantas mentiras?

 

 

Scott y Kira salieron de la casa de los Yukimura (que estaban de vacaciones en el Caribe dejándoles la casa libre) para encontrarse con los demás e ir todos juntos al Nemetón. No habían hablado con Derek de ello, pero sabían que iría, como casi siempre, por su cuenta.

Llegaron a los pies del Nemetón y se sentaron junto al tocón mágico a hablar de la noche anterior. Kira y Lydia estaban muertas de la vergüenza cuando escuchaban las burradas y tonterías que habían hecho la noche anterior.

Las risas inundaban el claro. Risas que se silenciaron cuando vieron aparecer a Derek sólo con pantalones vaqueros.

No se sorprendieron. Sabían que el lobo tenía ropa escondida por el bosque para poder vestirse después de transformarse en lobo completo, por lo que le recibieron con una sonrisa.

─Llegas tarde. ─dijo Scott. ─Ya nos hemos reído de Kira y Lydia por lo de anoche.

─¿Y de Malía la que acusó a Mason de envenenarme no? ─bromeó Derek, aunque su gesto, cerca del Nemetón, era serio y oscuro.

─Fue una metedura de pata sin importancia.

─¿Qué hacéis aquí? ─preguntó por fin, mirándolos a todos.

─Es 1 de noviembre. ─dijo Lydia. ─Y queríamos venir a ver a nuestro amigo.

Derek negó con la cabeza con gesto serio, aunque todos sabían que en realidad lo estaba agradeciendo. Se acercó a los demás y, mirando hacia el Nemetón, esbozó una sonrisa.

─No os habéis podido resistir... ─murmuró con tono liviano.

─¿A qué? ─preguntó confuso Liam.

─Los caramelos. ─dijo Derek señalando el tocón mágico.

─¿De qué hablas? ─preguntó aún más confundida Malía. ─¿Dónde hay caramelos? ¡Me gustan los caramelos!

Derek la miró alzando una ceja y, al sentir la confusión y sinceridad de todos, miró rápidamente al tocón.

─Yo... nada... se los habrá llevado algún animal. ─musitó el lobo.

─¿Derek? ─preguntó confuso el alfa. ─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, sí... es solo que... anoche... nada. Da igual. ─le restó importancia el lobo.

Pasaron todos juntos la mañana rodeando el tocón, hablando de sus cosas... y como siempre terminaron correteando y "peleando" en algo así como un entrenamiento improvisado aunque más bien era un "pilla pilla" de casi adultos en el que la banshee jugaba con desventaja.

Cuando el hambre hizo presencia, decidieron ir a comer... ¿Y qué mejor sitio que la casa del alfa? Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que Melissa había hecho jamón asado para un regimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, aún tuvieron que esperar un poco, pues John estaba a punto de llegar y la "comida familiar" improvisada no estaba completa sin el sheriff.

─Me muero de hambre... ─gimoteó Liam espatarrado sobre la silla.

─¿Os pongo algo de queso para picar mientras esperáis? Aunque John ya tiene que estar al llegar...

Poco después, cuando el queso ya se estaba terminando, el coche del sheriff retumbó en los oídos de un Liam que, cual perrillo amaestrado, fue a buscarle a la puerta.

─¡Vamos, vamos! Me muero del hambre... ─dijo cogiéndole la chaqueta y llevándolo a rastras hasta la cocina.

El olor que desprendía el sheriff era taciturno y nostálgico. Sin duda, el 1 de noviembre que siempre le había recordado por la pérdida de su esposa, ahora también le recordaba la ausencia de Stiles.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Liam le recibió y se encontró con su nueva gran familia, su sonrisa no se pudo extender más. Melissa le saludó con un beso, al cual Scott puso una cara de asco y a Lydia y Kira le salieron corazoncitos en los ojos, y se sentaron a comer todos juntos.

─Vuestra historia de amor es apasionante. ─dijo encandilada Kira, a lo que los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, excepto John y Melissa, que se sonrojaron.

─Sí, sí, muy tierno. Pero tengo mucho hambre. ─apresuró Liam provocando la risa de todos.

─No tendríais tanta hambre si no me hubiera entretenido en el trabajo por vuestras andanzas. ─respondió John con una risa.

─¿Nuestras andanzas? ─preguntó Liam con medio jamón asado en la boca.

─Cochino. ─reprendió Lydia al unísono con Melissa.

─Sí, sí... vuestras andanzas. ─rió el sheriff tomando el plato que le entregaba su novia. ─El entrenador ha venido a poner la denuncia de rigor. ¿No sois bastante mayorcitos para seguir con la tradición de las trastadas?

─¿Qué? ─rió Lydia. ─Nosotros no fuimos. Estábamos en mi fiesta.

─Sí... habrán sido los novatos. ─dijo Kira despreocupadamente.

─Sí... llevamos dos años sin... ─comenzó Scott, que se quedó paralizado mirando el trozo de pan que estaba cogiendo. ─Bueno, eso... llevamos tiempo sin hacerlo.

La atmósfera se quedó congelada. La realidad les atizó a todos fuerte, dándose cuenta de que, la última jugarreta al entrenador se la había hecho Stiles... solo.

─Perdón. ─se disculpó Scott saliendo apresuradamente de la cocina para no apenar al sheriff, quien, sin duda, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por obviar la falta de Stiles.

Scott subió a su cuarto y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama, enjugando sus lágrimas contra su colcha y almohada, deseando que los últimos 2... no, casi 3 años, hubieran sido un mal sueño.

Poco después, el aroma de Kira golpeó a través de la puerta de su cuarto.

─¿Puedo entrar?

─Pasa. ─dijo incorporándose para sentarse en la cama.

─¿Estás bien? ─dijo sentándose al lado de su novio.

─Sí. ─mintió él.

─No. ─negó ella con una tierna sonrisa. ─Y es normal... Todos le echamos de menos, ¿sabes?

─Estaba bien... Todo lo bien que se puede estar. ─comenzó Scott. ─Le echaba de menos... pero...

─¿Ha sido por ver a John?

─¡Qué va! ─rió él, tristemente. ─Le veo todos los días... se pasa el día aquí con mi madre... y de verdad que me alegro. Me alegro un montón por ellos. Pero... no sé, es todo... ─dijo volviendo a llorar. ─El que estuvieran juntos era la fantasía que siempre tuvimos Stiles y yo, ¿sabes? Desde que mi padre se fue, desde que su madre murió... fantaseábamos con esto todos los días. ─dijo con una sonrisa tierna. ─Ojalá pudiera verlo. ─dijo haciendo una pausa en la que Kira le acarició la espalda con dulzura, para ayudar a recomponerse. ─Además... no sé. Lo de la noche de las trastadas... era algo nuestro, ya lo sabes. Hace dos años me salté la tradición... Dios, no sé ni por qué lo hice. Sabía que él estaba mal y yo... me quedé cuidando de Liam.

─No te mortifiques por eso, Scott. ─intentó animarle Kira.

─La última noche de trastadas fue él solo. Cuando más me necesitaba yo le dejé solo. ─dijo apretando los puños. ─No me lo perdonaré jamás. Jamás. ─dijo volviendo a romperse en mil pedazos.

─Tranquilo, Scott... ─dijo ella abrazándole y besándole. ─Tranquilo.

─Y tú me lo dijiste. Me dijiste que fuera, que no pasaría nada por una noche, que mi amigo me necesitaba... y yo no fui. Por idiota... no. Por mal amigo. Dios... si pudiera dar marcha atrás...

─No soporto verte así... ─dijo ella cogiéndole el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. ─No eres un idiota, ni un mal amigo, ni un mal alfa... eres humano. ─dijo ella haciendo que Scott alzara las cejas por lo irónico del adjetivo, y ella rió un poco. ─Bueno... un humano especial que tiene garras y ojos de colores extraños... pero humano al fin y al cabo. Y los humanos nos equivocamos. Nos equivocamos, la cagamos... y perdonamos también. Tú la cagaste, pero estoy segura de que Stiles te ha perdonado ya hace tiempo.

─Gracias. ─dijo sinceramente el alfa, sintiéndose un poco mejor, enterrando su rostro en el pelo y cuello de su novia. ─Me encanta como hueles.

─¿Te refieres al "horrible olor a zorro" que dice Derek? ─dijo ella animada al ver que Scott estaba mejor.

─Eso lo dijo Derek. A mí me encanta como hueles.

─Porque estás hasta las trancas por ella. ─intervino una voz en la puerta.

Alzaron la mirada y se encontraron con Derek con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza indicándoles que bajaran a comer.

Volvieron a la mesa y, antes de sentarse, Scott le dio un beso en la mejilla al sheriff, que sonrió al ver su regreso.

 

***

 

─Ha sido una comida excepcional, Melissa. ─alagó la kitsune a su futura suegra.

─Sí, pero te pasaré la factura de mi dietista. ─dijo riendo Lydia. ─¡Me la he saltado por lo menos 4 veces!

─Una por cada trozo de tarta que has repetido. ─murmuró entre risas Liam, haciendo que todos rieran a coro.

─Liam, no digas eso. ─le regañó la enfermera. ─Lydia está perfecta.

─No te apures, Melissa, si yo ya sé que estoy buenísima. ─dijo la banshee haciendo que de nuevo todos rieran, aunque dándole absolutamente la razón.

─Todas y todos sois perfectos. ─asintió la mujer con ternura. ─Sois los mejores chicos que he tenido el placer de conocer.

─Pero yo soy su preferido. ─advirtió Scott comenzando a recoger los platos que habían usado.

─Eres el preferido de todos. ─se burló Lydia empezando a ayudarle.

─El mío no. ─dijo sinceramente Malía llamando la atención de todos. ─Primero John porque gracias a él estoy aquí y no en forma de coyote comiendo ratas; después Derek por ser mi primo; Liam por ser mi novio; Lydia por dejarme sus apuntes todos estos años; Melissa por darme de comer... y ya, si eso, Scott por ser mi alfa. ─explicó ella enumerando con sus dedos. ─Ah, no... antes va Kira porque es mucho más graciosa.

Terminó diciendo la coyote haciendo que las carcajadas de todos, incluso las de Scott, retumbaron por toda la casa.

─Básicamente, los prefieres a todos antes que a mí... tendré que replantearme tus entrenamientos.

─En realidad Mason va detrás de ti. ─alegó ella rápidamente. ─Es un poco rarito el modo en el que intenta acostarse con Derek.

Derek negó con la cabeza con los brazos cruzados, mirando en dirección a su prima, cuando unas sirenas comenzaron a sonar. Todos se asomaron a ver qué pasaba y se encontraron con que la fuente del sonido era el coche aparcado ya desde hacía horas del sheriff, que salió para apagarlo mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

Faltaban pocos metros para llegar al coche cuando el claxon comenzó a sonar, al mismo son de las luces de policía. Abrió la puerta y el sonido y las luces se pararon repentinamente.

─Estos recortes... ─dijo el sheriff saliendo de nuevo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe y acercándose de nuevo a la casa.

─¿Pasa muy a menudo? ─preguntó Scott alzando las cejas burlón.

─Tus vecinos deben estar encantados. ─murmuró Liam por lo bajo.

─Lleva pasando una semana y aun no sé...

¡Clock!

El sheriff se giró y rodó los ojos mientras los demás veían cómo el maletero del coche se había abierto solo.

─Esto es nuevo... ─dijo jocosa Melissa.

─¡Ya he llevado el coche al taller diez veces! ─murmuró exaltado el sheriff, desandando el camino para cerrar el maletero.

El sheriff abrió los ojos como platos al tiempo que retrocedía dos pasos agarrándose el pecho por lo que había en el maletero. Súbitamente se puso pálido y cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras todo se ponía oscuro.

 

* * *

Escrito por [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

 

 

 


	16. Juegos de la mente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capítulo doy fin al maratón.

 

 

La manada se apretujaba en la sala de espera del hospital. El ambiente se respiraba tenso, nervioso... no en balde el sheriff se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

John Stilinski había sufrido un infarto. Un infarto de tal magnitud que le había reventado uno de los principales vasos sanguíneos y había tenido que ser intervenido de urgencia.

¿Que qué le había provocado tal situación? Un susto... aunque nadie supo qué le pudo dar tal susto. Cuando Liam se acercó al maletero a investigar, no había nada... ningún objeto extraño, ninguna esencia conocida o desconocida... nada. Solo olor a maletero.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió dejando entrar a un pálida pero tranquila Melissa.

─Todo ha ido bien. ─aseguró ella haciendo que un suspiro de alivio recorriera la sala de espera, que con tanto temor esperaba noticias. ─Van a mantenerle unos días ingresado para ver su evolución, pero dicen que con una buena dieta y mejores hábitos superará cualquier cosa.

─Me alegro, mamá. ─dijo su hijo acercándose para abrazarla.

─Pero hay una cosa más. ─dijo ella cuando su hijo se separó. ─No ha dejado de repetir el nombre de Claudia. Una y otra vez... ─comentó ella compungida. ─Le pedía perdón. ─murmuró ella cabizbaja.

─Mamá... es normal, él... ─comenzó Scott intentando animar a su madre, creyéndola dolida porque el sheriff dijera el nombre de su primera mujer y no el suyo, su novia actual.

─Le pedía perdón por fallarle a Stiles. ─Le cortó la madre. ─Se estaba muriendo y se seguía echando la culpa por todo lo sucedido... ─terminó ella sollozando.

─Tranquila, mamá... ─le intentó calmar su hijo.

Todos los demás respiraban aliviados, pero miraban compungidos a la mujer que todos sentían como una segunda madre.

***

Los días fueron pasando y el sheriff cada vez se encontraba mejor y con más fuerza. No recordaba, o al menos negaba recordar, qué era lo que le había creado tal impacto como para provocarle un infarto, pero todos sabían que mentía. No sólo los lobos sabían de su mentira por el pulso acelerado cada vez que negaba recordar... sino Melissa, Kira y Lydia eran también conscientes, pero lo dejaron pasar, ya que se supusieron que sería algo que el sheriff no querría recordar... y menos cuando aún estaba convaleciente.

No fue hasta pasadas dos semanas cuando al hombre le dieron el alta, aunque sí que le dieron la baja en el trabajo y le recomendaron reposo total hasta que sus heridas cerraran completamente y el bypass que le habían tenido que hacer de urgencia se aposentara en su sitio y no hubiera riesgo de desplazamiento.

Así que los días siguientes, el sheriff se los pasó custodiado por al menos un miembro de la manada, cuidando que tuviera todo lo necesario y, sobre todo, no permitiendo que el hombre sucumbiera a moverse más de la cuenta.

Fue uno de los días en los que Liam cuidaba del sheriff, cuando el propio adulto sacó el tema que tanto le había horrorizado para provocarle su casi muerte.

─Vi a Stiles. ─dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor, donde se emitía un partido de su equipo preferido.

Liam giró el cuello y se quedó mirando al hombre, que seguía sin parpadear cada uno de los movimientos del quarterback, pero sin prestarle realmente atención.

─En el maletero. ─siguió el sheriff. ─Estaba Stiles.

─Sheriff...

─No estoy loco. ─dijo por fin mirando al beta. ─Sé que está muerto. Sé que es imposible... pero era tan real.

─Le echa de menos. ─dijo calmado el lobo. ─No me imagino cuánto le añorará usted...

─¡Oh, por dios, Liam! ─musitó el hombre haciendo que el beta se sobresaltara levemente. ─¿Me sigues tratando de usted? ─rió el hombre. ─Si te comes mi comida.

─Ya... ─rió suavemente Liam. ─No se me va la costumbre, lo siento.

─Lo echo de menos. Mucho. Pero... gracias a vosotros estoy mejor. ─asintió el hombre, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro. ─Gracias por cuidar de este viejo desvalido. ─dijo incorporándose.

─¿Dónde...? ─comenzó a preguntar el lobo, levantándose instantáneamente.

─Voy al servicio. ─rió el hombre. ─Tranquilo, creo que eso podré hacerlo solo.

─Bien...

El hombre siguió su camino lentamente y con cuidado. Subió calmado cada uno de los escalones, sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas formarse en sus ojos al haber recordado la imagen de su hijo en el maletero de su coche patrulla...

Fue al servicio tal y como había dicho y deshizo su camino, viendo entreabierta la habitación de Scott. Miró hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que el joven beta estaría controlando cada uno de sus movimientos. Aún así, entro en el cuarto de su prácticamente hijo y se sentó sobre la cama, respirando hondo y mirando a su alrededor.

Miró cada una de las esquinas del cuarto, imaginándose las horas y horas que solían pasar Stiles y Scott encerrados en esas 4 paredes haciendo sus cosas, jugando a videojuegos y también ideando todas y cada una de las trastadas que después le provocarían sus dolores de cabeza... bueno. No todas las trastadas se ideaban en ese cuarto, pero disfruto de sus recuerdos inventados pero prácticamente reales...

Pudo ver con claridad a su hijo dar vueltas con la silla del escritorio mientras Scott intentaba encestar una pelotita en una canasta que tenía anclada a la puerta. Pudo escuchar como si él mismo hubiera formado parte de sus conversaciones...

Ojalá Stiles estuviera ahí.

Estaba seguro de que sería tan feliz de verle con Melissa... seguro de que tendría a su hijo provocándole para que le comprara un anillo, para que la llevara al teatro...

Sí. Seguro que estaría tan feliz de verle... feliz.

Y eso, en parte, era lo que más le dolía al sheriff. Le dolía como mil puñales el comenzar a sentirse feliz. Sin él.

Feliz... a pesar de no tener a su hijo con él.

Un padre no debería ver desaparecer a su hijo. Un padre debería ser el llorado por su descendencia, no quien entierra a su legado.

Perder a su mujer fue triste, lamentable, algo que marcó un antes y un después... pero perder a Stiles, a quien juró proteger siempre, a quien prometió cuidar por siempre...

Con una sacudida de cabeza intentó despejar esos pensamientos. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas que ya habían empezado a recorrer su rostro y se incorporó para ir hacia la puerta.

Ya con la mano en el pomo, su mirada se clavó en una de las baldas de la estantería de Scott.

Una foto en medio le hizo sonreir... Una foto que mostraba a un sonriente Stiles tirar de las orejas a su mejor amigo, Scott. Se acercó a la fotografía y la tomó entre sus manos. ¿Cuántos años tendría esa foto? Los chicos parecían tener 10 años como mucho... Sí. Ahora recordaba exactamente el día en el que él mismo tomó la foto.

_­─¡Papá, mira! ¡Scott es un caballo! ─reía su hijo sobre la espalda de un Scott tumbado sobre el césped del parque._

_─¡Quita! ¡Pesas mucho! ─protestaba el moreno._

_─Vamos, Stiles... le vas a hacer daño. ─le reprendió la voz de su madre, sentada al lado del sheriff._

_Entre risas, Stiles se levantó y le ofreció la mano a Scott para ayudar a levantarse. Acto seguido, los dos fueron corriendo a los columpios, donde comenzaron a hacer una competición para ver quién llegaba más alto._

_─Me encanta verlos... te contagian su juventud. ─dijo con una sonrisa radiante Claudia, mirando a su marido._

_─Me temo cuando crezcan. ─dijo él con una sonrisa gemela a la de su esposa._

_─Uy sí. ─rió ella jovial. ─Prepárate para tener que detener a tu propio hijo y su mejor amigo._

_─Y tú prepárate para tener que informar a Melissa de que he tenido que detener a su hijo por culpa del nuestro._

_─Ojalá pueda hacerlo. ─dijo ella con un tono súbitamente triste._

_Un escalofrío recorrio la espina dorsal del hombre, que la miró sin entender. Ella, en cambio, parecía realmente segura de sus palabras._

_─No digas eso. Claro que estarás... ¿dónde estarás sino? ¿Acaso tienes pensado abandonarme por algún bombero diez años menor que yo?_

_Unas carcajadas interrumpieron los pensamientos de los dos, posponiendo la conversación que, aunque no quería, Claudia tenía que tener con su marido... hacía tan sólo unos días que le habían dado la terrible noticia... y aunque no quería tener que contarlo porque eso lo haría aún más real, sabía que debía hacerlo._

_Los dos adultos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Stiles sentado de nuevo sobre su amigo mientras tiraba de las orejas a su amigo._

_─¡¡Ala!! ¡Qué orejas tan grandes tienes! ─se burlaba Stiles, riendo, a la par que su mejor amigo._

_─Prefiero ser un lobo antes que un caballo._

_─Sí. Mejor un lobo feroz. ─reía el niño lleno de lunares._

_─Esperad, chicos. ─dijo Claudia sacando la cámara de su bolso. ─Vamos a sacar una foto para que la vea Melissa._

_El sheriff observó con risas cómo los dos niños sonreían y posaban ante la cámara que sostenía una arrodillada Claudia, quien buscaba el mejor enfoque._

_Tras un click, la mujer sonrió viendo cómo los dos amigos corrían de nuevo hacia el parque infantil. Después, miró a su marido, que la miraba embelesado y su sonrisa se ensanchó incluso más._

_─Cuando yo me vaya con un bombero, prométeme que encontrarás el amor. Prométeme que te volverás a enamorar, que cuidarás de nuestro hijo... y que serás feliz. ─dijo ya al lado de su marido, que la miró desorientado._

_─Cuando haya superado la pena del abandono. ─siguió bromeando el sheriff... aunque tan sólo era una broma para él._

 

─¿Sheriff? ─dijo la voz de Liam sacándolo de su ensoñación.

─Sí, ya salgo. ─dijo posando la foto en el mismo lugar de donde la había cogido. ─Me tienes completamente vigilado.

─Lo siento... ─se disculpó el muchacho.

─Vamos, Liam, no pasa nada... ─dijo dándole un medio abrazo. ─Volvamos al salón a ver cómo mi equipo le da una paliza al tuyo.

─Más quisieras. ─siguió con la broma el beta, que ayudó al hombre a bajar las escaleras.

─¿Sería mucho pedir un zumo de naranja? Melissa ha dejado una jarra entera en la nevera... ─comenzó a decir el hombre, pero Liam ya había echado a correr en dirección a la cocina, a lo que el hombre rió y negó con su cabeza.

Cuando regresó, el beta le entregó el zumo y se sentó a su lado para seguir viendo el partido. Realmente el fútbol americano no era su deporte preferido, pero a medida que lo veía, lo iba entendiendo y casi le gustaba.

─Va a marcar Nelson. ─dijo convencido, viendo la jugada maestra del quarterback del equipo contrario.

─Ya verás cómo no... Hugh le placará sin piedad.

─Te equivocas, papá. ─escuchó claramente decir a su lado la voz de su hijo.

El sheriff miró consternado a su lado y se encontró durante un instante con la mirada color almendra de Stiles. Sus ojos, herencia de Claudia, clavados en él y la broma dibujada en su rostro. De golpe, volvió a ver con claridad el rostro de un Liam completamente preocupado.

─Sheriff, ¿te encuentras bien?

─¿Cómo dices? ─preguntó cuando volvió en sí.

─Su pulso...

─Ah, sí, sí... es solo que... no, nada. ─dijo sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a mirar a la pantalla. ─Mira, Hugh le ha placado.

─¡¡Oh, venga!! ─protestó Liam mirando a la pantalla.

El sheriff rió por la reacción decepcionada del muchacho, pero aún seguía con una sensación extraña en su interior. Su mente le estaba jugando demasiadas malas pasadas... Demasiadas.

***

Liam no se fue hasta que Melissa regresó a casa pocas horas después del final del partido. Poco antes había llegado Scott y los tres juntos habían estado viendo una reposición de las mejores jugadas de hockey.

Los chicos parecían decididos a no dejar ni tan sólo un segundo al sheriff... que por una parte lo agradecía, pero todo el mundo necesita tiempo para sí mismo de vez en cuando.

Ya entrada la noche, Melissa regresó a casa y los muchachos se fueron con sus respectivas novias, dejando a los dos adultos enamorados solos. Tras una cena demasiado sana incluso para el gusto de un conejo, los dos se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina a tomar una infusión el sheriff y un café la enfermera.

─Añoro el café. ─murmuró el hombre dándole un sorbo a su manzanilla.

─Cuando te pongas bien, podrás volver a tomar café... pero con control. ─rió ella sabiendo acerca de su adicción a la cafeína.

─Ya, ya... ─murmuró el hombre.

─¿Qué tal ha ido el día?

─Bien.

─¿Seguro? ─preguntó la mujer, suspicaz.

─Sí... ─suspiró el hombre. ─¿Por qué lo preguntas?

─Porque las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido. ─se regodeó la mujer, haciendo que el sheriff sonriera de lado.

─He estado bien, es solo que... parece que mi mente me juega malas pasadas.

─Es normal. No estás acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo en casa... pero pronto podrás volver a salir a cazar a los malos. ─rió ella dando un sorbo a su café. ─¿Pero a qué malas pasadas te refieres?

─No es nada en realidad... ─dijo revolviendo la infusión con la cucharilla. ─Es solo que... No sé... hoy he confundido a Liam con... con Stiles. ─dijo haciendo que Melissa lo mirara con calma, instándole a que siguiera hablando, abriéndose a ella. ─Incluso escuché claramente cómo me llamaba "papá". ─dijo finalmente.

─Le echas de menos.

─Sí, lo sé... Y creo que estar aquí encerrado lo hace peor.

─¿Quieres volver a tu casa unos días? ─tanteó la mujer.

─No, no. ─sonrió tristemente el hombre. ─Eso creo que sería incluso peor. Ya sabes... no saldría de su cuarto.

─Tampoco quiero que te sientas encerrado aquí. ─dijo ella con suavidad.

─No quería decir eso, Mel... lo siento. Es que estoy cansado. ─dijo él mirándola dulcemente.

─Mira, pediré el día de mañana libre. Así podremos salir a dar un paseo. ─dijo ella viendo el brillo reavivado en los ojos del hombre que tanto amaba. ─¡Pero un paseo corto! Y si te cansas, nos pedimos un taxi. ─advirtió ella.

─Me parece un plan perfecto. ─dijo él atrapando con su mano los finos dedos de su ahora novia y gran amor.

─Vayamos a la cama... tienes que estar descansado para el paseo de mañana. ─dijo ella animada.

─Me parece que tienes unas ideas fantásticas. ─intentó sonreír el hombre, viendo cómo Melissa llevaba las tazas al lavadero y volvía para subir juntos las escaleras hasta el cuarto que ya compartían desde hacía tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Escrito por: [BukyBuh](http://www.twitter.com/BukyBuh)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con este capitulo doy fin al maratón.  
> Espero que os haya gustado... que lo hayais disfrutado casi tanto como yo (quitando el estrés de llegar corriendo en casa para subiros los capítulos).  
> Ya sabéis, dejad vuestros comentarios... me encanta leer vuestras opiniones... ojalá poder veros mientras leéis para saber vuestras reacciones... pero como eso no es posible (bueno, sí es posible pero es ilegal) no tenéis más remedio que contarme vuestras ideas por comentario, tweet o, si os hiciérais con mi teléfono, por whatsapp :P
> 
> ¡¡Nos vemos prontito con más mentiras!!


	17. ¿Me quieres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeramente, tengo que disculparme por la tardanza. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Es culpa de la indecisión... probablemente haya escrito, borrado y reescrito este capítulo unas mil veces.  
> Espero que, finalmente, haya acertado con la decisión.

 

 

Derek tomó su forma humana en la linde del claro del Nemetón y alcanzó su brazo para coger uno de los pantalones que mantenía ocultos por el bosque para cuando se transformaba en lobo. Se vistió y se acercó al tocón, sobre el que se tumbó mirando al cielo y aspirando profundamente.

Podía sentir el influjo de las corrientes telúricas. En ese punto, el más intenso de todos. Podía incluso sentir el aroma de Stiles... por eso nunca podía pasar ni dos días alejado de ese lugar, sin importar cuántas veces Deaton lo desaconsejara. El simple olor de Stiles le calmaba como para poder soportar su falta.

¿Cómo era posible que ese niñito hiperactivo que tan histérico le ponía al principio hiciera de él una masa de carne triste y melancólica? O bueno... más de lo habitual antes de conocerle.

Suspiró cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

En realidad ya le había dejado de importar... ya desde hacía tiempo que le había dejado de importar el hecho de que un chiquillo enclenque como Stiles le nublara tanto el juicio... incluso cuando no estaba ya.

─¿ _Me quieres_? ─preguntó una voz en su cabeza.

Derek no se molestó en abrir los ojos, no se molestó en apartar el brazo... sabía que eso era resultado de su agotamiento y del influjo del Nemetón. ¿Para qué sorprenderse siquiera?

─¿ _De verdad me quieres tanto_? ─repitió esa voz dentro de su mente.

─Cállate, Stiles... Ni siquiera estás aquí... déjame dormir.

─ _Contéstame._ ─pidió la voz del muchacho.

─Te quiero " _tanto_ " y mucho más. ─dijo Derek comenzando a dormirse, mientras escuchaba una risita. ─¿Ahora te burlas?

─ _Me hace gracia._

─¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

─ _Que me quieras... a pesar de todo._

─¿A pesar de... qué? ─siguió diciendo el lobo, creyéndose ya en un profundo sueño.

─ _A pesar de... de hacerte sufrir._

─Tú no me has hecho sufrir.

─ _Bueno... "yo" no... lo hemos hecho "nosotros"._

─¿"Nosotros"? ─murmuró el lobo aún hablando consigo mismo. ─¿"Nosotros" quién?

─ _Nosotros._ ─dijo una voz justo sobre él.

Derek sintió cómo su corazón se paraba de repente. ¿Eso era un sueño? Si era un sueño... ¿por qué no sé sentía como siempre?

Apartó completamente su brazo dejando sus ojos al descubierto y, encontrándose de frente, con un Stiles algo más pálido de lo normal, con una mirada un tanto más oscura, pero con la misma sonrisa juguetona de siempre.

El lobo se quedó petrificado. Olfateó disimuladamente el ambiente y un olor demasiado fuerte golpeó sus entrañas. Un olor demasiado... real.

─ _Lo siento._ ─dijo Stiles torciendo el gesto.

El lobo lo miró con los ojos como platos y se levantó de un salto, al tiempo que Stiles daba una pirueta hacia atrás para alejarse de él con mirada sospechosa.

─¿Stiles?

─ _Dime_.

─¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Ante la pregunta, Stiles torció el gesto y lo miró analizando su respuesta. El lobo dio un paso al frente y él lo dio en el lado opuesto, manteniendo las distancias.

─ _Somos... "nosotros"_. ─dijo finalmente.

─¿Cómo que...? ─comenzó el lobo confundido, hasta que por fin reconoció la mirada oscura de Stiles, y un peso inundó su pecho. ─Nogitsune.

─ _Lo has pillado antes de lo que me esperaba, lobo feroz_. ─dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

─Te mataré.

─¿ _De verdad lo harás_?

Derek se quedó paralizado. ¿Cómo era posible? Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, sus sentidos se expandían por todo el claro y más allá, intentando encontrar la broma pesada que su subconsciente le estaba gastando... porque debía ser una broma. Sí. Debía ser un truco...

Se giró y miró el tocón, culpándole de su mal sueño. Sí. Sin duda debía ser eso...

Stiles estaba muerto... ¡Había sido incinerado! Stiles estaba muerto, no había manera de que realmente su cuerpo estuviera ahí, hablando con él, después de tanto tiempo... no. Era imposible. Ni siquiera el nogitsune sería capaz de...

─ _Deja de pensar tanto o te explotará la cabeza, lobo_. ─bromeó Stiles, llamando de nuevo la atención del lobo, que se giró para mirarle de nuevo.

─No eres tú. ─dijo de nuevo, intentando auto-convencerse. Stiles, en cambio, alzó la cabeza y soltó una risotada.

─ _Ya te he dicho que no_. ─dijo sonriendo. ─ _Somos "nosotros"._

─Vete al cuerno. ─murmuró hastiado, yendo hacia la linde, alejándose lo más posible del tocón mágico.

─¡ _Estarás de broma_! ─exclamó el joven, paralizado hasta que finalmente reaccionó para ir detrás del lobo. ─¡ _Con lo que me ha costado volver_! ─se quejó el muchacho, cogiendo el brazo del lobo para detenerlo.

Derek se dio la vuelta y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el pecho del muchacho, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

─No existes. ─dijo el lobo, de nuevo auto-convenciéndose.

─¿ _Ah, no_? ─replicó dolido el muchacho, incorporándose. ─¿ _Qué soy entonces_?

─Una alucinación.

─¿ _Y desde cuándo puedes golpear a una alucinación_? ─replicó Stiles masajeándose el pecho, exactamente donde el lobo le había golpeado. ─ _Lo siento, Derek._

Derek miró atónito cada ápice de la figura que se alzaba frente a él. Era Stiles, era su cuerpo, su aroma, su voz, su latido... pero era imposible. Un dolor atravesó su pecho y no pudo evitar sentir cómo sus rodillas golpeaban el suelo y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas.

Todo ese tiempo resistiendo... y llegaba una maldita alucinación y le arrancaba las lágrimas y rompía su coraza.

─¿Qué quieres de mí?

Stiles le miró dudoso y dio unos pasos tentativos hacia el lobo, que sin embargo rehusó a moverse.

─¿ _Vas a atacarme_? ─preguntó Stiles viendo cómo el lobo dejaba caer la cabeza, aún más agotado, y negaba con la cabeza. ─ _No... No lo harás, ¿verdad?_ ─siguió diciendo la voz aún con miedo, pero acercándose poco a poco.

─Ya no voy a luchar más. ─dijo con la voz completamente rota. ─Sé cuándo retirarme. Me rindo. ─dijo finalmente destrozado.

Derek alzó la mirada para clavarla no en la figura que cada vez se acercaba más, sino al Nemetón, que se erguía tan orgulloso como siempre... a pesar de estar talado seguía teniendo todo el poder. Siempre había sido así... ¿no?

En cambio, la figura del que había sido Stiles se agachó frente a él y posó dubitativa una mano sobre el hombre lobo, que miró de nuevo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de **_su_** Stiles.

─¿ _Por qué te rindes_? ─preguntaron los labios de Stiles con tono serio y tranquilo. ─¿ _Por qué te rindes cuando has ganado_?

─No he ganado. ─dijo esbozando una sonrisa asqueada de medio lado.

─ _Sí lo has hecho._

─No eres real. ─dijo el lobo deshaciéndose del tacto tan absurdamente real de su alucinación y levantándose para alejarse del Nemetón. Esperaba que, cuando estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del tocón, la alucinación de Stiles desapareciera.

Caminó durante varios kilómetros, alejándose cada vez más del claro del Nemetón, pensando en lo estúpido que había sido por desobedecer los consejos del veterinario, por haberse creído más listo que el druida... Jurándose no volver a ese maldito claro.

Porque no podría volver a resistirlo... la próxima vez se arrancaría el corazón con sus propias garras.

Ya estaba en la linde del bosque, creyéndose a salvo del influjo del Nemetón, cuando escuchó una ramita quebrarse tras él. Se giró esperando encontrarse algún animal desorientado, pero su mirada no se encontró con un ciervo o un conejo. La figura de Stiles, aún tan clara como en el claro, lo miraba con cierto pesar.

─¿Sigues aquí? ─preguntó hastiado el lobo.

─ _Si quieres me voy_.

Derek se quedó parado, mirando a la figura del que había sido su más sincero e intenso amor... aunque no correspondido.

─Quiero que seas real. ─dijo por fin. ─Pero no lo eres.

─¿ _Quién dice que no lo soy_?

─¡Estás muerto! ¡Yo te maté! ¡Yo vi cómo ardías y cómo esparcían tus cenizas en el Nemetón! ─gritó deshecho por dentro el lobo. ─¡No eres real!

─¡ _Sí lo soy_!

─¡NO! ─vociferó fuera de sí el lobo. ─¡No lo eres! No lo eres y no lo serás por mucho que sueñe que así sea. ¡Porque estás muerto!

Derek se transformó y se abalanzó contra la figura, la alucinación, que le llevaba atormentando desde que se recostó en el claro del Nemetón. El muchacho logró esquivar la mayor parte del golpe, pero aún así, las garras del lobo rasgaron la piel de parte de su pecho y el brazo. Torpemente se alejó antes de que el lobo regresara a rematar el golpe, pero cuando por fin desaparecía entre los árboles, el lobo volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.

─¡ _Derek_! ─gritó el muchacho con puro pavor.

La voz del muchacho hizo que el lobo se detuviera, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, con la zarpa en alto.

─ _Derek... por favor, mírame. ¡Soy real!_

─Eres una alucinación. ─repitió una vez más el moreno.

Stiles miró su pecho y palpó la herida, enseñando después su mano manchada de sangre.

─¿ _Las alucinaciones sangran_?

─No eres real. ─repitió una vez más, bajando su garra, ya transformada en su mano humana y apoyándola contra la herida del pecho sangrante del muchacho.

Realmente era sangre... lo podía oler, pero... No. No era posible.

Derek se dejó caer a un lado, sentándose en el césped cubierto de hojarasca, y tironeándose del pelo, negando con la cabeza mientras murmuraba para sí mismo.

─No es real. Esto no es real... Es un sueño. Un maldito sueño.

─ _Derek..._ ─le llamó la voz de Stiles, haciendo que inconscientemente alzara la mirada para verle. ─ _Derek_.

─¿Qué?

Stiles sonrió de medio lado y, tras un profundo suspiro, alzó su mano y con voz clara dijo:

─ _Kitsune-ken._

─¿Qué? ─murmuró Derek mirando confuso y aturdido el rostro de Stiles.

─ _Cuenta tus dedos si quieres. No se puede contar correctamente cuando estás en un sueño... ¿verdad?_ ─le instó el muchacho, tomando su mano y poniéndola frente a los ojos verdes del lobo, que comenzó a contar mentalmente. ─ _Yo cumplo mis tratos_.

Derek lo miró sin entender, en silencio, completamente aturdido viendo cómo Stiles esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─ _Tú ganaste la partida. Tu golpe divino fue el correcto... Ganaste._ ─explicó el muchacho. ─ _Pero que cumpla mis tratos, no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer en silencio y... sin divertirme un poco_. ─dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

─¿Qué...?

─ _Me propusiste compartir cuerpo con Stiles... y me ganaste. Yo cumplo mis tratos... pero tenía que "negociar" con el pequeño Stiles el convenio de convivencia. Eso lleva un tiempo y... aproveché que nos disteis por muertos_. ─explicó el muchacho. ─ _Esparcisteis las cenizas de la ropa de Stiles, impregnada en esencia... por eso tus sentidos y los de los otros chuchos os hicieron creer que realmente eran las cenizas de Stiles... mis cenizas. Nuestras cenizas_. ─explicó antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona. ─ _Deberíais hacer más caso a la banshee... ella es la que siente las muertes... ¿verdad? Y no sintió la mía porque_...

─No moriste.

─ _Bien_. ─asintió el muchacho. ─ _Veo que vas echando a funcionar la cabecita._ ─dijo con sorna la figura de Stiles. ─ _Aprovechando que me dabais por muerto, decidí divertirme un poco... ya sabes, envenenar algo de ponche, comerme algún que otro caramelo, volver loco al entrenador con mis bromas, sabotear las sirenas del coche patrulla durante semanas... ¡pero sois muy lerdos!_

─¿Fuiste tú quien saboteó el coche patrulla de John? ─preguntó incrédulo el lobo.

─ _Sí. Bueno... no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca... tan sólo era una broma al sheriff, pero... bueno, digamos que se me fue un poco de las manos._

Derek miró atónito la figura ante él. ¿Realmente era Stiles? Bueno... ¿Stiles conviviendo con el nogitsune? ¿Acaso era eso posible? Pero... no... eso no era posible... ¿verdad? ¿O sí?

─ _Repito, Derek... si sigues a ese ritmo, te dará un aneurisma_. ─dijo con voz socarrona Stiles.

─Si estabas por aquí, ¿por qué no volviste antes?

─¡ _Quería divertirme_!

─¿Divertirte? ¿Acaso no veías cómo lo estábamos pasando todos? ¿Te divertías al ver cómo nos culpábamos por tu muerte, viéndonos llorarte...? ¿Te divertías así? ¿De verdad? ─gritó Derek, levantándose del suelo para encarar al nogitsune que, en cambio, permanecía serio y... ¿triste? ─¡¡Contesta!!

─ _Tenía miedo, ¿vale?_ ─dijo cruelmente sincero.

─Miedo. ─repitió completamente confuso. ─¿Miedo de qué?

─ _Tenía miedo de que no aceptarais mi nuevo... bueno, mi nueva "composición"_. ─intentó explicarse Stiles, pero el gesto incrédulo y confuso del lobo le invitó a seguir explicándose. ─ _Tenía miedo de que no os fiarais de mí, que no creyerais que... aunque en parte nogitsune... me iba a "portar bien". Así que tenía que alimentarme_.

─Alimentarte... de dolor y caos.

─ _Sobre todo dolor_. ─aceptó Stiles, poniendo una mueca y admitiendo por fin. ─ _Bueno, en realidad provoqué algo de caos..._ ─comentó Stiles, que siguió hablando invitado por el movimiento de cejas de Derek. ─ _Nada importante... tal vez provocara alguna discusión entre Liam y Malía... y bueno, una trifulca entre narcotraficantes... pero nada con muertes, en realidad._

─Narcotraficantes. ─murmuró Derek pasándose la mano por la cara aún sin saber si creer que todo era cierto o era una mala jugarreta del Nemetón.

─ _El caso es que... bueno... llevaba tiempo queriendo volver, pero... poco a poco todos empezasteis a estar mejor. Parecía que ya no os era tan imprescindible, que la vida seguía para vosotros... Incluso tú parecías estar mejor..._

─¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ─preguntó el lobo entre socarrón e intrigado.

─ _Mi padre_. ─dijo seriamente. ─ _Desde lo sucedido con la broma del maletero le vigilaba continuamente... y ayer... No me gustó ver que, de golpe... Ni siquiera Melissa le logra curar completamente._

─Es normal que te eche de menos. ─dijo Derek. ─Todos lo hacemos.

─ _Y también todos avanzáis... o bueno, todos lo hacen... menos tú_. ─dijo mirando a los ojos del lobo, que se quedó sin palabras. ─ _Te pasas el día en forma de lobo pateando el bosque... ¿Tan interesante te parece? De hecho, hubiera apostado que te ibas a ir... que desaparecerías de Beacon Hills._

─Scott me lo prohibió. ─dijo rápidamente el lobo, haciendo que Stiles soltara una risotada que dejaba claro que no le creía.

─ _Los dos sabemos que, si hubieras querido, te hubieras largado_. ─espetó Stiles. ─ _¿Por qué decidiste quedarte? ¿Para torturarte?_ ─preguntó el muchacho viendo la verdad en los ojos verdes del lobo. ─ _Para torturarte._

─Fue mi culpa.

─ _En realidad fue gracias a ti_. ─dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Derek soltó un bufido y apartó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en un árbol cercano. Finalmente, levantó su mirada y observó los ojos avellana oscuros que ahora lucía el muchacho.

─Sé que te gustan los juegos. Pero... ─dijo suspirando. ─¿Eres real?

Stiles se mantuvo serio por un instante y finalmente, sonrió tímidamente antes de asentir con seguridad.

─¿ _Me quieres_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy consciente de que muchos me recriminaréis este final... no final.  
> Lo sé. Sé que no deja nada claro y deja demasiado a la imaginación, pero... puede que esa sea mi intención.  
> Tomáoslo como... cuando un capítulo da fin a una temporada y la cadena **confirma que habrá una segunda**.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Si queréis estar al tanto y permanecer informados de cuándo habrá un capítulo nuevo, síganme en mi ridículo y absurdo twitter.  
> @BukyBuh


End file.
